dictionnaire_simplefandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Français - Dictionnaire simple F
F n. m. Sixième lettre de l'alphabet et la quatrième des consonnes : un F majuscule ; un petit f. L'f est une consonne spirante. FA n. m. (première syllabe du mot famulus au second vers de l'hymne de saint Jean-Baptiste). Mus. Quatrième note de la gamme. Signe qui la représente. Clef de fa, clef qui se figure par un C retourné, suivi de deux points, et qui indique que la note placée sur la ligne passant entre les deux points est un fa : la clef de fa se place ordinairement sur la quatrième ligne et sert à écrire les parties de basse. (V. clef.) FABAGO n. m. ou FABAGELLE n. f. Plante vivace, astringente, famille des zygophyllacées, qui croît en Orient. (On l'appelle aussi faux caprier.) FABLE n. f. (du lat. fabula, discours, récit). Petit récit, conte, apologue, le plus souvent en vers, qui cache une moralité sous le voile d'une fiction : les fables de La Fontaine sont des chefs-d'œuvre de mise en scène. Mythologie : les dieux de la Fable (avec une majuscule dans ce cas.) Récit faux, imaginaire : cette nouvelle est une fable. Sujet de risée : être la fable du quartier. FABLIAU ou mieux FABLEAU n. m. Petit conte français populaire en vers, du xiie et du xiiie siècle : les principaux thèmes des fabliaux se retrouvent dans toutes les langues. FABLIER n. m. Recueil de fables. Auteur de fables. (Vx.) FABRICANT n. m. Qui tient une fabrique. Qui fabrique lui-même ou fait fabriquer pour vendre. FABRICATEUR n. m. Qui fabrique (en mauv. part) : fabricateur de fausses nouvelles. FABRICATION n. f. Action ou manière de fabriquer : drap d'une bonne fabrication. FABRICIEN ou FABRICIER n. m. Membre de la fabrique d'une église. FABRIQUE n. f. (lat. fabrica ; de faber, ouvrier). Manufacture, établissement où l'on fabrique. Prix de fabrique, prix auquel le fabricant vend ses produits au commerce. Marque de fabrique, v. marque. Administration chargée de gérer le temporel d'une paroisse, d'une cathédrale. Conseil qui en a l'administration. FABRIQUER v. a. (rad. fabrique). Faire certains ouvrages suivant des procédés mécaniques : fabriquer une montre. Fig. Inventer : les poésies attribuées à Ossian ont été fabriquées par Mac-Pherson. FABULEUSEMENT adv. D'une manière fabuleuse. A l'excès, au delà de toute expression : un Américain fabuleusement riche. FABULEUX, EUSE adj. (du lat. fabula, fable). Feint, imaginaire : personnages fabuleux. Propre à l'âge héroïque, mythique de la Grèce : Hercule appartient aux temps fabuleux. Etonnant, extraordinaire : fortune fabuleuse. Ant. Historique, exact, vrai, réel, certain. FABULISTE n. m. Qui compose des fables : La Fontaine est le meilleur fabuliste français. FAÇADE n. f. Partie antérieure d'un édifice par laquelle on entre. Fig. Extérieur, apparence d'une chose : tout son luxe n'est que façade. Ant. Dos, arrière, corps, FACE n. f. (lat. facies). Visage : face glabre. Côté d'une pièce de monnaie qui représente une tête. Fig. Aspect, tournure : l'affaire change de face. Faire face, être vis-à-vis. Faire face à une dépense, y satisfaire. Géom. Chacune des surfaces planes qui limitent un polyèdre ou un corps solide. Loc. adv. : En race, vis-à-vis, par devant, en présence. Fig. Fixement : regarder quelqu'un en face. De face, du côté où l'on voit toute la face. Face à face, en présence l'un de l'autre. Ant. Revers, clos. FACE-À-MAIN n. m. Binocle à manche, que l'on tient à la main. Pl. des faces-à-main. FACER v. a. (Prend une cédille sous le c devant a et o : il faça, nous façons.) Au jeu de la bassette, amener la carte sur laquelle on a mis son argent. FACÉTIE n. f. Bouffonnerie, plaisanterie : les clowns amusent le public par leurs facéties. FACÉTIEUSEMENT (si-eu-ze-man) adv. D'une manière facétieuse. Ant. Gravement, sérieusement. FACÉTIEUX, EUSE (si-eû, eu-ze) adj. et n. (lat. facetus). Porté à la facétie. Qui a le caractère de la facétie : question facétieuse. Ant. Grave, sérieux. FACETTE n. f. Petite face : les facettes d'un diamant ; les yeux d'une mouche sont taillés à facettes. FACETTER v. a. Tailler à facettes un diamant, une pierre précieuse : facetter un grenat. FÂCHER v. a. (lat. pop. fasticare ; de fastus, dégoût). Causer de la peine, du chagrin. ndisposer. Se fâcher v. pr. S'irriter. Se brouiller. FÂCHERIE n. f. Déplaisir. Brouille, bouderie. FÂCHEUSEMENT adv. D'une manière fâcheuse : visage fâcheusement laid. FÂCHEUX, EUSE (cheû, eu-ze) adj. Qui fâche, qui donne du chagrin : fâcheuse nouvelle. N. Importun, peu traitable : je hais les fâcheux. Ant. Heureux, favorable, propice. FACIAL, E, AUX adj. (de faciès). Qui appartient à la face : nerf facial. Angle facial, angle formé par la rencontre de deux lignes hypothétiques, l'une verticale qui passe par les incisives supérieures et par le point le plus saillant du front, l'autre horizontale, qui va du conduit auditif aux mêmes dents : l'angle facial est peu ouvert chez les races sauvages. FACIES n. m. (mot lat. signif. face). Aspect du visage : faciès pâle, bouffi. Aspect, en général. FACILE adj. (lat. facilis ; de facere, faire). Qu'on a peu de peine à faire ; aisé : travail facile. Qui fait quelque chose sans peine : talent facile. Qui ne sent pas la gêne, qui paraît fait sans peine : vers faciles. Fig. Accommodant. Complaisant : caractère facile. Ant. Difficile. FACILEMENT adv. Avec facilité. Sans peine, aisément : chacun oublie facilement les services qu'on lui a rendus. Ant. Difficilement. FACILITÉ n. f. État d'une chose facile : la facilité d'un travail. Disposition à faire sans effort : facilité à parler. Fig. Disposition à la bonté, à l'indulgence : facilité d'humeur. Pl. Commodités : des facilités de transport. Délais accordés pour payer : obtenir des facilités. Ant. Difficulté. FACILITER v. a. Rendre facile : faciliter à un protégé l'accès d'une carrière. Ant. Empêcher, entraver. FAÇON n. f. (lat. factio). Manière dont une chose est faite : robe d'une bonne façon. Labour, culture : donner une première, une seconde façon à la vigne. Main-d'œuvre : payer tant pour la façon. Fig. Manière : se conduire à sa façon. Air, maintien : avoir une bonne façon. C'est une façon de parler, il ne faut pas le prendre à la lettre. Mar. Rétrécissement, surtout à l'arrière des parties immergées de la carène. De façon que, de telle façon que, de sorte que. (Ne dites pas de façon à ce que.) Pl. Facilité et abondance de paroles. Politesses affectées : faire des façons. FACONDE n. f. (lat. facundia). Facilité à parler. Fécondité de paroles. FAÇONNÉ n. m. Tissu dont le croisement produit des dessins. FAÇONNEMENT , FAÇONNAGE (sona-je) n. m. ou FAÇONNERIE n. f. Action, manière de façonner. FAÇONNER v. a. Donner à un objet certaine façon : façonner un bloc de marbre. Donner un labour. Fig. Former l'esprit, les mœurs, par l'éducation, l'usage. Accoutumer : façonner à la discipline. FAÇONNIER (so-ni-é), ÈRE n. et adj. Qui fait des façons : une maîtresse de maison ne doit pas être trop façonnière. Ant. Naturel, simple, rond. FAC-SIMILAIRE adj. Qui tient du fac-similé : des copies fac-similaires. FAC-SIMILÉ n. m. (lat. facere, faire, et simile, chose semblable). Copie, reproduction, imitation exacte d'une écriture, d'un dessin, d'un tableau, etc. Pl. des fac-similés. FACTAGE n. m. (de facteur). Transport des marchandises au domicile ou au dépôt de consignation. Entreprise qui se charge de ce transport. Prix de transport : payer un factage élevé. Distribution des lettres et des dépêches à domicile. FACTEUR n. m. (lat. factor, celui qui fait). Fabricant d'instruments de musique : facteur d'orgues, de pianos. Agent d'un marchand pour l'achat ou la vente. Employé de la poste, pour distribuer les lettres d'un bureau de messageries, du chemin de fer, pour porter les colis : facteur rural. Math. Chacun des nombres qui concourent à former un produit : l'interversion des facteurs ne change pas la valeur du produit. FACTICE adj. Imité par l'art : eau minérale factice. Fig. Qui n'est pas naturel : besoin factice. Ant. Naturel, vrai. FACTICEMENT adv. D'une manière factice. (Peu us.) FACTIEUSEMENT adv. D'une manière factieuse. FACTIEUX, EUSE (fak-si-eû, eu-ze ) n. et adj. (du lat. factiosus, qui fait beaucoup). Qui fait partie d'une faction : Cicéron punit sévèrement les factieux complices de Catilina. FACTION n. f. (lat. factio ; de facere, faire). Guet que font les soldats d'un poste : monter la faction. Par ext. Attente prolongée. Parti de gens unis pour une action politique violente : la faction des Seize domina quelque temps la Ligue. FACTIONNAIRE (fak-si-o-nè-re) n. m. Soldat qui est en faction, sentinelle. FACTORAGE n. m. Fonction de facteur aux halles. (Se dit quelquefois pour factage.) FACTORERIE (fak, rî) n. f. (ancienn. factorie — de facteur). Bureau des agents d'une compagnie de commerce en pays étranger. FACTOTUM (fak-to-tom') n. m. (mot lat. signif. fais tout). Qui a l'intendance de toutes les affaires d'une maison, et, par ironie, qui se mêle de tout : se donner des airs de factotum. Pl. des factotums. FACTUM n. m. (m. lat. signif. chose faite). Mémoire que font imprimer les parties plaidantes pour éclairer leur juge. Par ext. Ecrit publié dans un but d'attaque ou de défense. (En mauv. part.) Pl. des factums. FACTURE n. f. Comm. Note détaillée de marchandises vendues : régler une facture. Prix de facture, prix auquel le marchand a acheté quelque chose en fabrique. FACTURE n. f. (du lat. factum, supin de facere, faire). Façon dont une chose est faite, exécutée : vers d'une bonne facture. Couplet de facture, couplet qui présente de grandes difficultés vaincues. Morceau de facture, morceau de musique d'une exécution difficile. FACTURER v. a. Dresser la facture des marchandises que l'on vient de livrer. FACTURIER (fak-tu-ri-é) n. m. Livre des factures. Employé chargé de dresser les factures. FACULE n. f. Astron. Partie du disque du soleil plus brillante que celles qui l'entourent. FACULTATIF, IVE adj. Qu'on peut faire ou ne pas faire : travail facultatif. Ant. Obligatoire. FACULTATIVEMENT adv. D'une manière facultative. Ant. Obligatoirement. FACULTÉ n. f. (lat. facultas ; de facilis, facile). Puissance physique ou morale, qui rend un être capable d'agir : la volonté, l'intelligence et la sensibilité sont les trois facultés maîtresses de l'homme. Vertu, propriété : l'aimant a la faculté d'attirer le fer. Fig. Droit de faire une chose : l'interdit n'a pas la faculté de disposer de ses biens. Dans une université, Corps de professeurs dont les cours se rapportent à une même matière générale : la faculté de droit, des lettres, des sciences, de médecine. La faculté de médecine ou absol. la Faculté, les médecins. Pl. Dispositions, moyens : facultés intellectuelles. FADAISE (dè-ze) n. f. (provenç. fadeza). Niaiserie, chose inutile et frivole : dire des fadaises. FADASSE (da-se) adj. Très fade : sauce fadasse. FADE adj. (du lat. vapidus, éventé). Insipide, sans saveur. Fig. Qui n'a rien de piquant, d'agréable : beauté, style fade. Ant. Epicé, piquant, relevé. FADEMENT adv. Avec fadeur. FADEUR n. f. Défaut de ce qui est fade (au prop. et au fig.). N. f. pl. Compliments, galanteries fades. Ant. Sapidité, montant. FAGNE n. f. Petit marais au sommet d'une montagne, particulièrement dans la région des Ardennes. FAGOT (gho) n. m. Assemblage de menu bois, de branchages. Vin de derrière les fagots, le meilleur que le vigneron possède. Fig. Fagot d'épines, personne revêche, inabordable. Débiter des fagots, des fadaises, des sornettes. Sentir le fagot, être soupçonné d'hérésie (parce qu'on brûlait autrefois les hérétiques.) Prov. : Il y a ragots et fagots, deux personnes, deux choses de nature semblable peuvent différer beaucoup par la qualité, le mérite, la valeur. FAGOTAGE ou FAGOTEMENT (man) n. m. Travail du fagoteur. Fig. Arrangement sans soin. FAGOTER v. a. Mettre en fagots. Fig. Mal arranger, mal habiller : provinciale mal fagotée. Se fagoter v. pr. Fam. S'habiller sans goût. FAGOTEUR n. m. Faiseur de fagots. FAGOTIN (nom d'un singe jadis célèbre à la foire Saint-Germain) n. m. Singe ridiculement accoutré, que les charlatans exhibent dans les foires. FAGOUE (ghoû) n. f. Nom du thymus, chez les animaux. Syn. de ris de veau. Pancréas du porc. FAIBLE (fè-ble) adj. (du lat. flebilis, pitoyable). Débile, sans vigueur : enfant faible de constitution. Qui manque de solidité : corde faible. Fig. Qui manque de caractère : esprit faible. Qui a peu de valeur, de mérite : raisonnement faible. Peu considérable : faible revenu. Peu fortifié : place faible. N. m. Homme dépourvu de force. Ce qu'il y a de moins fort : le faible d'une place. Défaut, passion dominante : le jeu est son faible. Avoir du faible pour, avoir un goût prononcé pour. Ant. Fort, vigoureux, robuste, énergique. FAIBLEMENT adv. D'une manière faible : blessé qui respire faiblement. Ant. Vigoureusement, solidement. FAIBLESSE n. f. Manque de force, de solidité, de mérite, d'énergie, etc. : il faut montrer à l'égard des enfants de l'indulgence, mais non de la faiblesse. Syncope : tomber en faiblesse. Fig. Avoir de la faiblesse pour..., une indulgence trop grande. Ant. Force, puissance, vigueur, énergie. FAIBLIR v. n. Perdre de ses forces, de son ardeur, de son courage, de sa vigueur, mollir. Diminuer d'intensité : le vent faiblit. FAIBLISSANT , E adj. Qui faiblit. FAÏENCE n. f. (de Faenza, v. d'Italie, où l'on fabriquait ces sortes de poteries). Poterie de terre vernissée ou émaillée. V. porcelaine. FAÏENCE, E adj. Qui imite la faïence. FAÏENCERIE (fa-ian-se-rî) n. f. Fabrique, commerce de faïence. FAÏENCIER (fa-ian-si-é), ÈRE n. Qui fabrique ou vend de la faïence. FAILLE (fa, ll mll.) n. f. Fente, crevasse dans une couche, une stratification. Etoffe de soie à gros grain : un corsage de faille. FAILLI (fa, ll mll., i), E n. et adj. Commerçant qui a fait faillite : les faillis ne sont pas éligibles, et ne peuvent être ni tuteurs ni curateurs. FAILLIBILITÉ (fa, ll mll.) n. f. Possibilité de faillir, de se tromper. Ant. Infaillibilité. FAILLIBLE (fa, ll mll.) adj. Qui peut se tromper : tout pouvoir humain est faillible. Ant. Infaillible. FAILLIR (fa, ll mll., ir) v. n. (lat. fallere, faire défaut. — N'est guère usité qu'à l'infin. et au pass. déf. : je faillis, nous faillîmes ; au futur : je faudrai ou je faillirai ; au cond. : je faudrais ou je faillirais, et aux temps composés : j'ai failli, etc. Partic. prés. : faillant. Partic. pass. : failli, e.) Faire une faute. Céder, manquer : le cœur lui a failli. Faire faillite. Suivi d'un infinitif, signifie être sur le point de : j'ai failli tomber. FAILLITE (fa, ll mll.) n. f. (de faillir). État d'un commerçant qui cesse ses payements : faire faillite. Être en faillite. V. banqueroute et liquidation. FAIM (fin) n. f. (lat. fames). Besoin de manger : Ugolin mourut de faim dans sa tour. Famine. Faim canine, faim de loup, très grande faim. Fig. Désir ardent : avoir faim de gloire. Prov. : La faim chasse le loup du bois, le besoin décide à des démarches, à des actions qu'on n'eût jamais faites sans cela. FAIM-VALLE n. f. Boulimie des chevaux qui survient brusquement et souvent. Très grande faim : avoir la faim-valle. FAÎNE (fè-ne) ou FÊNE n. f. (du lat. fagus, hêtre). Fruit du hêtre. FAINÉANT , E (de faire, et néant) n. et adj. Paresseux, nonchalant, apathique. Rois fainéants, v. Part. hist. Ant. Actif, diligent, laborieux. FAINÉANTER (fè, té) v. n. Fam. Faire le fainéant. FAINÉANTISE n. f. Vice du fainéant. Ant. Activité, ardeur, diligence. FAINÉE (fè-né) n. f. Récolte des faînes. FAIRE (fè-re) v. a. (lat. facere. — Je fais, nous faisons, vous faites, ils font. Je faisais. Je fis. Je ferai. Je ferais. Fais, faisons , faites. Que je fasse. Que je fisse. Faisant. Fait, e.) Créer, former : qui a fait le monde ? Mettre au monde. Fabriquer, composer : faire une machine, un poème. Opérer : faire un miracle. Pratiquer : faire son devoir. Disposer, arranger : faire un lit. Représenter : faire un personnage. Chercher à paraître : faire le généreux. Se livrer à certaines études : faire sa philosophie. S'occuper : n'avoir rien à faire. Exercer : faire un métier. Contrefaire : faire le mort. Demander un prix : faire un objet 20 francs. Former, instruire : faire un élève. Egaler : 1 et 3 font 4. Causer : cela m'a fait du bien. Se procurer : faire de l'eau, du bois. Fêter : faire les Rois. Faire son chemin, parvenir. Faire de son mieux, s'efforcer. Avoir fort à faire, avoir de grandes difficultés à surmonter. C'en est fait, c'est fini. Faire maison nette, renvoyer tous ses domestiques. Faire pitié, exciter la compassion. Faire sentinelle, être en faction. Faire des armes, s'exercer à l'escrime. Faire faire, charger quelqu'un de faire. Il ne fait que d'arriver, il vient d’arriver. Il ne fait que crier, il crie sans cesse. V. imp. : il fait nuit, il fait beau. V. n. Convenir, s'assortir : le gris fait bien avec le bleu. Se faire v. pr. Devenir : se faire vieux. S'améliorer : ce vin se fera. S'habituer : se faire à la fatigue. Embrasser une carrière : se faire prêtre. Gram. Le part. pass. fait, suivi d'un infinitif est toujours invariable : maison que j'ai fait construire. Ant. Défaire. FAIRE (fè-re) n. m. Action de faire. Manière de peindre, d'exécuter, de graver, particulière à chaque artiste : le faire de Raphaël, de Michel-Ange. FAIRE-LE-FAUT (fè-re-le-fô) n. m. Chose inévitable, qu'il faut faire ou subir. (Vx.) FAIRE-VALOIR n. m. Action de faire produire des revenus à un bien-fonds, à un capital. (Peu us.) FAISABLE adj. Qui peut être fait. FAISAN (fe-zan) n. m. (lat. phasianus, oiseau du Phase). Genre d'oiseau de la famille des phasianidés, originaire d'Orient : chasser le faisan. — Les faisans sont des gallinacés d'assez grande taille et dont on connaît de nombreuses espèces ; leur chair est délicieuse et leur plumage éclatant. Les trois espèces les plus connues sont : le faisan commun, le faisan doré et le faisan argenté. FAISANCES n. f. pl. Redevances d'un fermier en sus du prix de son bail. FAISANDAGE (fe-zan) n. m. Action de faisander. FAISANDEAU n. m. Jeune faisan. FAISANDER v. a. Préparer à être mangé, en laissant subir un commencement de décomposition, comme on fait pour le faisan : la bécasse se mange faisandée. FAISANDERIE (fe-zan-de-rî) n. f. Lieu où l'on élève des faisans. FAISANDIER (fe-zan-di-è), ÈRE n. Personne qui nourrit, élève des faisans. FAISANE ou FAISANDE n. f. Femelle du faisan. Adjectiv. : poule faisane ou faisande. FAISCEAU (fè-sô) n. m. (du lat. fascis, botte, paquet). Réunion de certaines choses liées ensemble. Assemblage de fusils qui se soutiennent en forme de pyramide : former les faisceaux. Pl. Verges de bouleau liées autour d'une hache, que portait le licteur romain devant certains magistrats comme signe de leur pouvoir : les licteurs abaissaient leurs faisceaux devant les vestales. FAISEUR, EUSE (fè-zeur, eu-ze) n. Qui fait, qui fabrique : faiseuse de corsets. Bon faiseur, bonne faiseuse, personne réputée par la bonne qualité de ses produits. Fig. Intrigant, hâbleur. FAISSELLE n. f. Panier, vase pour faire égoutter les fromages. Table sur laquelle, en Normandie, on presse le marc de pommes pour le faire égoutter. FAIT n. m. (lat. factum, chose faite). Action, chose faite : nier un fait. Evénement, chose réellement existante : un fait singulier. Ce qui convient : ceci n'est pas mon fait. Hauts faits, exploits, belles actions. Fait d'armes, exploit militaire. Faits divers, rubrique sous laquelle les journaux publient les accidents, menus scandales, etc. C'est un fait, cela est constant. Au fait, tout bien considéré. Aller au fait, aller à l'essentiel. Le fait est que..., la vérité est que... Être sur de son fait, de ce qu’on avance. Voies de fait, actes de violence. Prendre quelqu'un sur le fait, le surprendre au moment où il commet une action qu'il voulait cacher. Prendre fait et cause pour quelqu'un, se ranger de son parti, prendre sa défense. De fait, opposé à de droit. Loc. adv. : Dans le fait, par le fait, en réalité, effectivement. Si fait, affirmation. Tout à fait, entièrement. Loc. prép. : En fait de, en matière de. FAÎTAGE n. m. Arch. Pièce de bois au haut d'un toit, et sur laquelle s'appuient les bouts supérieurs des chevrons. FAÎTE (fè-te) n. m. Comble d'un édifice. Sommet, cime : le faîte d'un arbre. Fig. Le plus haut degré : le faîte des grandeurs. Ant. Base, fondement. FAÎTEAU (fè-tô) n. m. Ornement en métal ou en poterie, qui recouvre les parties supérieures des pannons d'une charpente. FAÎTIERE n. f. Tuile courbe dont on recouvre le faîtage d'un toit. Sorte de lucarne ouverte pour éclairer l'espace qui est sous le comble. Adjectiv. : tuile, lucarne faîtière. FAIX n. m. (lat. fascis). Charge, fardeau : porter un lourd faix. Tassement dans une maison récemment construite. Fig. : le faix des années. Obstétr. Arrière-faix, le placenta. FAKIR n. m. V. faquir. FALAISE (lè-ze) n. f. (anc. haut allem. felisa). Terres, rochers escarpés sur les bords de la mer. FALAISER (lè-zé) v. n. Se briser contre une falaise, en parlant de la mer. FALARIQUE n. f. (lat. falarica). Arme de trait incendiaire, chez les anciens et au moyen âge. FALBALA n. m. Volant, bande d'étoffe plissée, qu'on met pour ornement à une robe, à des rideaux, etc. Ornements de toilette en général. FALCONIDÉS n. m. pl. Famille d'oiseaux rapaces, comprenant les aigles, les milans, les faucons, les buses, etc. S. un falconidé. FALERNE (lèr-ne) n. m. Vin estimé que l'on récoltait autrefois dans la Campanie. FALLACIEUSEMENT (fal-la-si-eu-ze-man) adv. D'une manière fallacieuse. FALLACIEUX, EUSE (fal-la-si-eû, euse) adj. (lat. fallax). Trompeur, spécieux, fourbe : argument fallacieux. Ant. Droit, franc, sincère. FALLOIR (fa-loir) v. impers. forme de faillir. (Il faut. Il fallait. Il fallut. Il a fallu et les autres temps composés. Il faudra. Il faudrait. Qu'il faille. Qu'il fallût.) Être nécessaire, obligatoire. Être convenable, utile : il faut manger pour vivre. Être nécessaire à. Être un besoin pour : il lui faut du repos. S'en falloir, manquer. Tant s'en faut que, il s'en manque beaucoup. Personne comme il faut, qui a les manières des gens bien élevés. FALOT (lo) n. m. (ital. falo). Lanterne de grandes dimensions. FALOT (lo), E adj. (de l'angl. fellow, compagnon). Drôle, plaisant. FALOTEMENT adv. D'une manière falote. (Peu us.) FALOURDE n. f. Gros fagot de bûches liées ensemble. FALQUER (ké) v. n. (ital. falcare). Se dit du cheval qui exécute de petites courbettes avant de s'arrêter. FALSIFICATEUR, TRICE n. et adj. Qui falsifie. FALSIFICATION (si-on) n. f. Action de falsifier : la falsification des denrées alimentaires est sévèrement punie. État de la chose falsifiée. FALSIFIER (fi-é) v. a. (lat. falsus, faux, et facere, faire. — Se conj. comme prier.) Altérer, changer pour tromper : falsifier un acte ; falsifier du vin. FALUN n. m. Dépôt d'origine marine, composé de débris de coquilles et de sable siliceux, que l'on trouve dans les Landes, en Touraine, etc., et qui s'emploie comme engrais : l'action du falun est analogue à celle de la marne. FALUNAGE n. m. Action, manière de faluner. FALUNER (né) v. a. Répandre du falun sur un champ : faluner un sol siliceux. FALUNIÈRE n. f. Mine de falun. FAMÉ, E adj. (du lat. fama, réputation). Qui a telle ou telle réputation : bien, mal famé. FAMÉLIQUE adj. et n. (lat. famelicus). Ordinairement tourmenté par la faim : poète, auteur famélique. FAMEUSEMENT (ze-man) adv. Fam. D'une manière fameuse.Extrêmement. FAMEUX, EUSE adj. (lat. famosus ; de fama, renommée). Renommé, célèbre, illustre : héros fameux. Grand, extraordinaire en son genre : c'est un fameux imbécile. Excellent : un vin fameux. Ant. Inconnu, ignoré, obscur, oublié. FAMILIAL, E, AUX adj. Qui concerne la famille : réunion familiale. FAMILIARISER (zé) v. a. (du lat. familia, famille). Rendre familier. Accoutumer, habituer : familiariser un cheval avec les obstacles. Se familiariser v. pr. Entrer dans l'intimité de quelqu'un. Prendre un ton familier. S'habituer à. Avoir la pratique de : se familiariser avec une langue étrangère. FAMILIARITÉ n. f. Manière familière de vivre avec quelqu'un. Pl. Façons exemptes de gêne. Privautés : se permettre des familiarités. Ant. Fierté, raideur, arrogance. FAMILIER (li-é), ÈRE adj. (lat. familiaris ; de familia, famille). Qui fréquente habituellement quelqu'un et vit dans son intimité. Qui a des manières libres. Que l'on sait, que l'on connaît, que l'on fait bien par l'habitude : cette chose lui est familière. Style familier, simple, sans ornements. Terme familier, peu relevé, qui manque de noblesse. N. m. Qui vit familièrement avec une personne éminente : c'est un familier du ministre. Les familiers d'une maison, ceux qui la fréquentent habituellement. Familiers du saint-office, bas officiers chargés d'arrêter les personnes qui étaient dénoncées à l'Inquisition. Ant. Hautain, arrogant, sauvage, farouche. FAMILIÈREMENT adv. D'une manière familière : s'entretenir familièrement avec quelqu'un. FAMILISTÈRE n. m. Etablissement où plusieurs familles vivent en commun, dans le système de Fourier. FAMILLE (ll mll.) n. f. (lat. familia). Le père, la mère et les enfants, vivant sous le même toit : famille nombreuse. Les enfants seulement : avoir de la famille. Toutes les personnes d'un même sang, comme enfants, frères, neveux, etc. Fig. Race, maison : la famille des Montmorency. Fils de famille, de bonne maison. Famille d'un cardinal, personnes attachées à son service. Hist. nat. Groupe d'animaux, de végétaux, de minéraux, présentant entre eux certaines analogies : la famille des félidés comprend tous les carnassiers du type chat. Famille de mots, groupe de mots issus d'une racine commune. FAMINE n. f. (de faim). Disette générale d'aliments : les famines ont dépeuplé l'Irlande. Crier famine, se plaindre de sa détresse. FANAGE n. m. Action de faner. FANAISON (nè-zon) n. f. Syn. de fenaison. FANAL n. m. (ital. fanale, du gr. phanos, flambeau). Feu allumé la nuit, sur les côtes et à l'entrée des ports : fanal électrique. Grosse lanterne à bord des vaisseaux : fanaux de position. Grosse lanterne de locomotive, d'automobile, etc. FANATIQUE n. et adj. (lat. fanaticus ; de fanum, temple où se rendent les oracles). Emporté par un zèle outré pour une religion, une opinion : un zèle fanatique. FANATIQUEMENT (ke-man) adv. D'une manière fanatique. FANATISER (zé) v. a. Rendre fanatique : l'islam a fanatisé les populations nègres de l'Afrique. FANATISME (tis-me) n. m. Zèle outré pour sa religion : le fanatisme musulman. Attachement excessif à un parti. FANCHON n. f. Fichu, mouchoir qu'une femme met sur sa tête et qu'elle noue sous le menton. FANDANGO n. m. (mot esp.). Danse espagnole à trois temps et d'un mouvement assez vif, avec accompagnement de castagnettes. Air de cette danse. FANE n. f. Feuille sèche tombée de l'arbre. Feuille sèche de certaines plantes herbacées : brûler des fanes de pommes de terre. FANER (né) v. a. (du lat. fenum, foin). Tourner et retourner l'herbe d'un pré nouvellement fauché, pour la faire sécher. Flétrir : le hâle fane les fleurs. Ternir, décolorer : le soleil fane les étoffes. Se faner v. pr. Se dessécher, se flétrir ; perdre son éclat. FANEUR, EUSE (eu-ze) n. Qui fane l'herbe fauchée. N. f. Machine à faner : faneuse mécanique. (V. la planche agriculture.) FANFAN n. m. Fam. Petit enfant. FANFARE n. f. Air militaire, court et cadencé, de trompettes, de clairons, etc. Air pour lancer le cerf. Société musicale qui ne se sert que d'instruments de cuivre. Fig. Eloge pompeux ; vanterie. FANFARON, ONNE (o-ne) n. et adj. Personne qui affecte de la bravoure sans en avoir, ou exagère celle qu'elle a. Fig. Qui se vante de vertus ou de vices qu'il n'a pas. FANFARONNADE n. f. Vanterie. FANFARONNER (ro-né) v. n. Faire des fanfaronnades. (Vx.) FANFARONNERIE n. f. Caractère du fanfaron. (Peu us.) FANFRELUCHE n. f. (ital. fanfaluca ; du gr. pompholux, bulle d'air). Ornement de peu de valeur. FANGE n. f. Boue, bourbe. Fig. Condition abjecte, vie de débauche : vivre dans la fange. FANGEUX, EUSE adj. Plein de fange : fossé fangeux. FANION n. m. (de fanon). Petit drapeau : dans les régiments d'infanterie français, chaque bataillon a son fanion distinctif. FANON n. m. (anc. haut allem. fano, pièce d'étoffe). Petit drapeau, fanion. (Vx en ce sens.) Pli de la peau qui pend sous le cou des bœufs. Touffe de crins qui croît derrière le pied du cheval. Lames cornées que la baleine a dans la bouche et qui lui servent à retenir les petits poissons. Portion flottante d'une voile carguée. Pièce d'étoffe que les prêtres portent au bras gauche. (Syn. manipule.) Pl. Les deux pendants de la mitre d'un évêque. Bandes pendantes d'une bannière d'église. FANOIR n. m. Appareil sur lequel on étale le foin coupé, pour le sécher plus vite. FANTAISIE (tè-zi) n. f. (gr. phantasia). Imagination : un portrait de fantaisie. Idée qui a quelque chose de libre et de capricieux. Caprice, goût bizarre et passager : se passer une fantaisie. Ce qui plaît à chacun : vivre à sa fantaisie. Mus. Paraphrase d'un air d'opéra : écrire une fantaisie sur Faust. FANTAISISTE adj. et n. Se dit d'un écrivain ou artiste qui n'obéit qu'aux caprices de son imagination. Se dit aussi d'une œuvre, d'un travail quelconque où une large place est faite à la fantaisie. FANTASIA (zi-a) n. f. Divertissements équestres de cavaliers arabes. Pl. des fantasias. FANTASMAGORIE (tas-ma-go-rî) n. f. (gr. phantasma, fantôme, et agoreuein, parler). Art de faire apparaître des fantômes, à l'aide d'illusions d'optique, dans une salle obscure. Fig. Abus des effets produits par des moyens surnaturels ou extraordinaires, en littérature et dans les arts. FANTASMAGORIQUE (tas-ma) adj. Qui appartient à la fantasmagorie. FANTASQUE (tas-ke) adj. (de fantaisie). Sujet à des caprices : humeur fantasque. Bizarre, extraordinaire : costume fantasque. N. : c'est un fantasque. FANTASQUEMENT adj. D'une manière fantasque. (Peu us.) FANTASSIN (ta-sin) n. m. (ital. fantaccino). Soldat d'infanterie. FANTASTIQUE adj. Créé par la fantaisie, l'imagination : vision fantastique. Où il entre des êtres surnaturels : les récits fantastiques d'Hoffmann. Fam. Incroyable : luxe fantastique. N. m. Le genre fantastique. Ant. Réel. FANTASTIQUEMENT (tas-ti-ke-man) adv. D'une manière fantastique. (Peu us.) FANTOCHE n. m. (de l'ital. fantoccio, poupée.) Marionnette articulée, que l'on meut à l'aide de fils. Fig. Individu qui ne mérite pas d'être pris au sérieux. FANTOMATIQUE adj. Qui tient de l'apparition, du fantôme : apparition fantomatique. FANTÔME n. m. (du gr. phantasma, apparition). Spectre, apparition fantastique. Chimère que se forme l'esprit ; apparence : se faire des fantômes. Fig. Apparence sans réalité : un fantôme de roi. Fam. Personne très maigre. FANU, E adj. Qui a beaucoup de fanes : blé fanu. FANUM (nom') n. m. (m. lat.). Terrain, édifice consacré au culte d'une divinité. FANURE n. f. État de ce qui est fané. FAON n. m. Petit d'une biche ou d'un chevreuil. FAONNER (fa-ne) v. n. Mettre bas en parlant des biches, chevrettes, etc. FAQUIN (kin) n. m. (de l'ital. facchino, portefaix ). Homme sans mérite, impertinent et bas. FAQUINERIE n. f. Action de faquin. FAQUIR (kir) ou FAKIR n. m. (mot arabe). Ascète musulman de l’Hindoustan. — Les faquirs vivent de la charité publique, passent leur vie sans travailler, sans asile, et n'ont pour vêtement qu'un lambeau d'étoffe autour des reins. FARAD (rad' — de Faraday, n. pr.) n. m. Physiq. Unité électro-magnétique de capacité électrique. FARADISATION n. f. (de farad). Traitement médical par les courants électriques. FARANDOLE n. f. (provenç. farandolo). Danse d'origine provençale, que les danseurs exécutent en se tenant par la main, sur une longue file. FARANDOLER (lé) v. n. Danser la farandole. FARAUD (rô), E n. et adj. Pop. Recherché dans sa mise : un faraud ; un paysan faraud. FARCE n. f. (du lat. farcire, remplir). Viandes hachées et épicées, qu'on met dans l'intérieur d'une volaille, d'un poisson, d'un légume. Hachis d'herbes cuites. FARCE n. f. Bouffonnerie, pièce de théâtre d'un comique bas, grossier : la comédie de Plaute tourne parfois à la farce. Action burlesque, grosse plaisanterie : faire une farce à quelqu'un. Actions légères, conduite déréglée : faire ses farces. FARCEUR, EUSE (eu-ze) n. Personne qui joue des farces. (Vx.) Qui fait rire par ses propos, ses bouffonneries. Qui n'agit pas sérieusement. FARCIN n. m. (lat. farciminum). Forme cutanée de la morve chez le cheval, qui peut se transmettre aux bœufs, et même à l'homme. FARCINEUX, EUSE adj. Qui a le farcin. Qui tient du farcin. FARCIR v. a. Cuis. Remplir de farce : farcir des aubergines. Fig. Bourrer : farcir un discours de citations. FARCISSURE (si-su-re) n. f. Action de farcir. Ce dont une chose est farcie. FARD (far) n. m. (de farder). Composition dont on se sert pour donner au teint plus d'éclat. Fig. Déguisement : parler sans fard. FARDAGE n. m. Objets encombrants du gréement. FARDE n. f. (ar. farda). Balle de café moka de 185 kilogrammes. FARDEAU (dô) n. m. Faix : porter un lourd fardeau. Fig. Ce qui est à charge : le fardeau des ans. FARDER (dé) v. a. Mettre du fard. Fig. Donner un faux éclat, parer d'ornements faux : farder sa pensée. Déguiser ce qui peut déplaire : les courtisans fardent la vérité. FARDER (dé) v. n. Peser sur : charge qui farde. Céder sous le poids : mur qui farde. FARDIER (di-é) n. m. Voiture pour transporter de lourds fardeaux : charger un fardier. FARFADET (dè) n. m. Espèce de lutin, d'esprit follet. FARFOUILLER (fou, ll mll., é) v. n. et a. (de fouiller). Fouiller avec désordre et en brouillant. FARIBOLE n. f. Chose frivole : dire des fariboles. FARINACÉ, E adj. Qui a l'apparence ou la nature de la farine : substances farinacées. FARINAGE n. m. Droit que l'on paye au meunier pour le blé moulu. FARINE n. f. (lat. farina). Grain réduit en poudre : farine de blé, de mats. De la même farine, v. ejusdem farinae (part. rose.) FARINER (né) v. a. Saupoudrer de farine. Produire une poussière semblable à la farine. FARINET (nè) n. m. Dé à jouer, marqué sur une seule face. FARINEUX, EUSE adj. De la nature de la farine : poudre farineuse. Fig. Couvert d'une poussière blanche : avoir la peau farineuse. N. m. Légume farineux : les farineux engraissent. FARINIER (ni-é), ÈRE n. m. Personne qui fait moudre le grain en gros et fait le commerce des farines. FARINIÈRE n. f. Coffre destiné à recevoir la farine. FARLOUSE (lou-ze) n. f. Nom vulgaire d'un petit oiseau de France, dit pipi des prés. FARNIENTE (ni-in-té) n. m. (ital. far, faire, et niente, rien). Douce oisiveté. FARO n. m. Bière qui se fait à Bruxelles. FAROUCH ou FAROUCHE n. m. (mot provenç.). Nom vulgaire du trèfle incarnat : le farouch est un excellent fourrage vert. FAROUCHE adj. (lat. ferox). Sauvage. Qui n'est point apprivoisé : les bêtes farouches. Par ext. Misanthrope, peu sociable : naturel farouche. Cruel, barbare : tyran farouche. Qui exprime des sentiments cruels : regard farouche. Ant. Apprivoisé, doux. FARRAGO n. m. (mot lat.). Amas, mélange de différentes espèces de grains. FASCE (fa-se) n. f. (du lat. fascia, bande). Blas. Pièce honorable constituée par une bande horizontale occupant le milieu de l'écu. (V. la planche blason.) FASCÉ, E (fa-sé) adj. Blas. Divisé par des fasces en nombre égal aux interstices du champ. FASCIA (fas-si-a) n. m. (mot lat. signif. bande). Terme employé pour désigner des formations aponévrotiques qui recouvrent des muscles ou des régions : le fascia lata entoure les muscles de la cuisse. FASCIATION (fas-si-a-si-on) n. f. (de fascia). Bot. Phénomène tératologique dans lequel certains organes s'aplatissent ou sont pourvus d'un grand nombre d'appendices. FASCICULE (fas-si) n. m. (lat. fasciculus). Quantité d'herbes qu'on peut mettre sous le bras. Livraison d'un ouvrage scientifique ou littéraire. FASCICULÉ, E (fas-si) adj. Se dit des parties rassemblées naturellement en faisceau. FASCIÉ, E (fas-si-é) adj. Hist. nat. Marqué de bandes ou bandelettes : élytres fasciés. FASCINAGE (fas-si) n. m. Ouvrage fait avec des fascines. Action d'établir des fascines. FASCINATEUR, TRICE (fas-si) adj. Qui fascine : regard fascinateur. FASCINATION (fas-si-na-si-on) n. f. Action de fasciner. FASCINE n. f. (lat. fascina). Fagot. Assemblage de menus branchages pour combler les fossés d'une place, empêcher l'éboulement des terres, etc. FASCINER v. a. (lat. fascinare ; de fascinum, charme). Maîtriser, attirer à soi par le regard : on attribue au serpent la faculté de fasciner sa proie. Charmer, éblouir par quelque chose de séduisant : il avait su fasciner tous les esprits. Garnir de fascines. FASÉOLE (zé-o-le) n. f. (lat. faseolus). Haricot. Féverole. FASÉYER (zé-i-é), FASIER (zi-é) ou FASILLER (zi, ll mll., é) v. a. (Faseyer se conj. comme grasseyer, et fasier comme prier.) Mar. En parlant d'une voile, battre légèrement quand, pendant une manœuvre, elle ne reçoit plus bien le vent. FASHION (fa-zi-on, ou, à l'anglaise, fè-cheun') n. f. (m. angl.). Mode élégante. Société élégante : la fashion parisienne. FASHIONABLE (fa-zi) n. m. et adj. Qui suit la mode élégante. FASIN (zin) n. m. Mélange de cendre, de terre et de brindilles, dont on couvre le fourneau d'une forge. FASTE (fas-te) n. m. (du lat. fastus, ostentation). Etalage de pompe, de magnificence : les monarques persans étalaient un grand faste. Fig. Ostentation dans certaines actions : la charité s'accommode mal du faste. Ant. Pauvreté, simplicité, mesquinerie. FASTE (fas-te) adj. (du lat. fas, ce qui est permis). Se disait chez les anciens d'un jour où il était permis de vaquer aux affaires publiques. FASTES (fas-te) n. m. pl. (lat. fasti). Tables chronologiques des anciens Romains : les fastes consulaires. Registres publics contenant le récit d'actions mémorables : les fastes de l'Église. Se dit en général pour Histoire : les fastes de la monarchie. FASTIDIEUSEMENT (fus-ti, ze-man) adv. D'une manière fastidieuse. FASTIDIEUX, EUSE (fas-ti-di-eû, eu-ze) adj. (lat. fastidiosus ; de fastidium, ennui). Fade. Qui cause de l'ennui, du dégoût : lecture fastidieuse. Ant. Amusant, divertissant. FASTIGIÉ, E (fas-ti) adj. (du lat. fastigium, faîte). Se dit des arbres dont les rameaux s'élèvent vers le ciel, comme chez les cyprès. FASTUEUSEMENT adv. Avec faste : les satrapes vivaient fastueusement. FASTUEUX, EUSE adj. Qui étale un grand luxe : équipage fastueux. FAT (fat') n. et adj. m. (lat. fatuus). Sot qui affiche une haute opinion de lui-même. Plat personnage. FATAL, E, ALS adj. (lat. fatalis ; de fatum, destin). Fixé irrévocablement par le sort : les décrets fatals du sort. Par ext. Funeste, malheureux : ambition fatale. Qui achève, qui tue : le coup fatal. FATALEMENT (man) adv. Par fatalité. Inévitablement : ceci devait fatalement arriver. FATALISME (lis-me) n. m. (de fatal.) Doctrine philosophique qui considère tous les événements comme irrévocablement fixés à l'avance par une cause unique et surnaturelle. — Le fatalisme est un des caractères de l'esprit musulman ; les musulmans se consolent des plus grands malheurs avec cette phrase sacramentelle : C'était écrit ; volonté d'Allah. FATALISTE (lis-te) n. et adj. Partisan du fatalisme : les musulmans sont fatalistes. FATALITÉ n. f. (de fatal.) Destinée qui règle irrévocablement les événements : la fatalité inexorable. Concours de circonstances inévitables. Adversité inévitable : beaucoup de gens se disent victimes de la fatalité, qui ne le sont que de leurs propres fautes. FATIDIQUE adj. (lat. fatidicus ; de fatum, destin). Qui dévoile ce que les destins ont ordonné : les vers fatidiques de la Sibylle. FATIDIQUEMENT (ke-man) adv. Suivant les arrêts du destin. FATIGANT (ghan), E adj. Qui fatigue le corps ou l'esprit : travail fatigant ; discours fatigant. FATIGUE (ti-ghe) n. f. Sensation pénible causée par le travail, et, par ext., tout travail pénible. Ant. Repos, délassement. FATIGUER (ghé) v. a. (lat. fatigare). Causer de la fatigue, de la lassitude : un train trop rapide fatigue rapidement le cheval. Importuner : fatiguer un ministre de sollicitations. V. n. Se donner beaucoup de mal. Supporter un effort : poutre qui fatigue. Se fatiguer v. pr. Se lasser. Ant. Délasser, reposer. FATRAS (tra) n. m. Amas confus de choses : compilation qui n'est qu'un fatras. FATRASSIER n. m. Qui aime à faire du fatras. (Peu us.) FATUITÉ n. f. (lat. fatuitas). Sotte suffisance. FATUM (tom') n. m. (m. lat. signif. destin.) Fatalité : le fatum des anciens. FAUBER (fô-bèr) ou FAUBERT (fô-bèr) n. m. (holl. zwabber). Balai fait de fil de caret, pour éponger le pont des navires. FAUBOURG (fô-bour) n. m. (vx fr. forsbourg ; du bas lat. foris, hors de, et burgum, bourg). Partie d'une ville située hors de l'enceinte. Dans certaines villes, et notamment à Paris, nom que l'on conserve à d'anciens quartiers extérieurs : le faubourg Saint-Antoine. FAUBOURIEN, ENNE (fô-bou-ri-in, è-ne) n. et adj. Qui habite les faubourgs, particulièrement un faubourg populaire. Qui se rapporte aux faubourgs : accent faubourien. FAUCARD (fô-kar) n. m. Faux munie d'un long manche pour couper les herbes dans les rivières. FAUCHAGE (fô) n. m. ou FAUCHAISON n. f. Action de faucher : le fauchage des prairies doit avoir lieu au moment où les plantes sont en pleine floraison. Temps où l'on fauche. (En ce sens, on dit seulement fauchaison.) FAUCHARD (fô-char) n. m. Techn. Serpe à deux tranchants pour couper les branches d'un arbre. Archéol. Arme d'hast à large fer, en forme de serpe : le fauchard fut surtout en usage du xiiie au xve siecle. FAUCHE (fô-che) n. f. Le temps du fauchage, ou son produit. FAUCHÉE (fô-ché) n. f. Ce qu'un faucheur peut couper de foin en un jour, ou sans affiler sa faux. FAUCHER (fô-ché) v. a. Couper avec la faux : faucher un pré. Fig. Abattre, détruire : les hommes fauchés par la mort. V. n. Manèg. Se dit d'un cheval qui traine en demi-cercle une des jambes de devant. FAUCHET (fô-chè) n. m. Râteau à dents de bois, pour amasser l'herbe fauchée. Petite serpe en croissant, pour faire les fagots. FAUCHETTE n. f. Serpe utilisée pour couper les arbustes qui bordent les plates-bandes. FAUCHEUR (fô) n. m. Qui fauche, qui coupe les foins, les avoines. Fig. Qui détruit : faucheur d'hommes. Faucheurs polonais, v. Part. hist. FAUCHEUSE n. f. Machine servant à faucher. FAUCHEUX (fô-cheû) ou FAUCHEUR (fô) n. m. Araignée des champs, à pattes fort longues. FAUCHON (fô) n. m. Sorte de faux munie d'un râteau au-dessus du fer, et destinée à faucher certaines céréales. FAUCHURE (fô) n. f. Action de faucher. Produit du fauchage. FAUCILLAGE (fô-si, ll mll.) n. m. Action de couper les céréales avec la faucille. FAUCILLE (fô-si, ll mll.) n. f. (lat. falcicula). Instrument pour couper les blés, qui consiste en une lame d'acier courbée en demi-cercle. FAUCILLON (fô-si, ll mll., on) n. m. Petite faucille. FAUCON (fô) n. m. (lat. falco). Genre d'oiseaux rapaces, à bec court, crochu, qu'on dressait autrefois pour la chasse : les faucons sont les plus rapides des oiseaux de proie. Pièce d'artillerie en usage aux xvie et xviie siècles. FAUCONNEAU n. m. Jeune faucon. Ancienne petite pièce d'artillerie légère (xvie-xviie s.). Ancien engin à soulever les fardeaux (xvie-xviie s.). FAUCONNERIE (fô-ko-ne-rî) n. f. Art de dresser les oiseaux de proie destinés à la chasse : la fauconnerie fut très en honneur au moyen âge. Chasser au faucon. Lieu où on élève les faucons. FAUCONNIER n. m. Qui dresse les oiseaux de proie. Grand fauconnier, officier de la cour de France qui avait autorité sur toute la fauconnerie. FAUCONNIÈRE n. f. Gibecière, sac de fauconnier. FAUCRE (fô-kre) n. m. Support à charnière ou arrêt ferme vissé sur le côté droit de la cuirasse des anciennes armures et qui servait à soutenir la lance couchée en arrêt. (V. la planche armures.) FAUFIL (fô) n. m. Fil qu'on emploie pour faufiler. (On écrit aussi faufile.) FAUFILAGE (fô) n. m. Assemblage des parties d'un navire en construction. FAUFILER v. a. (pour forfiler ; de fors, et fil). Coudre provisoirement à longs points. (On dit aussi baguer, bâtir.) Fig. Introduire adroitement. V. n. Fig. et fam. Faire société avec. Se faufiler v. pr. Se glisser adroitement, surtout au fig. : se faufiler auprès des grands. FAUFILURE (fô) n. f. Couture provisoire, à points espacés. FAUNE (fô-ne) n. m. (lat. faunus). Divinité champêtre, chez les anciens Romains : les faunes étaient figurés velus, cornus, avec des pieds de chèvre. (Le fém. est faune ou faunesse.) N. f. Ensemble des animaux que produit une région déterminée : la faune australienne est caractérisée par les marsupiaux. Ouvrage sur les animaux d'un pays. FAUNIQUE (fô) adj. Qui a rapport à la faune : les grandes régions fauniques du globe. FAUSSAIRE n. (rad. fausser). Celui, celle qui commet un faux : Mac-Pherson fut un habile faussaire littéraire. Celui qui déguise la vérité. FAUSSEMENT adv. Contre la vérité : être faussement accusé de vol. FAUSSER (fô-sé) v. a. (lat. falsare ; de falsus, faux). Faire tellement plier un corps solide, qu'il ne puisse se redresser et revenir à son premier état, ou jouer son rôle dans une machine : fausser un rouage. Enfreindre, violer : fausser sa parole. Donner une fausse interprétation : fausser le sens de la loi. Rendre faux : fausser la voix, et, au fig., fausser le jugement. V. n. Chanter, jouer faux. FAUSSET (fô-sè) n. m. Voix aiguë, qu'on nomme aussi voix de tête et qui imite la voix de femme, d'enfant. Chanteur qui a une voix de ce genre. FAUSSET (fô-sè) ou FOSSET (fo-sè) n. m. Petite cheville de bois pour boucher le trou fait à un tonneau avec un foret, en vue de goûter le vin : mettre un fausset ; tirer au fausset. FAUSSETÉ (fô-se) n. f. Caractère de ce qui est faux : démontrer la fausseté d'un acte. Caractère de celui qui est faux, hypocrite. Chose fausse. Ant. Vérité, exactitude, justesse, réalité. FAUTE (fô-te) n. f. (bas lat. fallita ; de fallere, faillir). Manque : avoir faute de tout. Manquement contre les règles d'un art : faute de dessin, de proportion. Imperfection dans un travail : il y a bien des fautes dans cette dictée. Maladresse : faire une faute au jeu. Manquement à une loi morale : faute grave ; faute vénielle. Faire faute, manquer. Ne pas se faire faute de, ne pas manquer de. Faute de loc. prép. A défaut de. Sans faute loc. adv. A coup sûr. FAUTER (fô-té) v. n. Pop. Commettre une faute. FAUTEUIL (fô-teu, l mll.) n. m. (anc. haut allem. faldan, plier, et stuol, siège). Grande chaise à bras et à dossier. Fig. Fauteuil académique, place parmi les membres de l'Académie française. Occuper le fauteuil, présider une assemblée. FAUTEUR, TRICE (fô) n. (lat. fautor ; de favere, favoriser). Qui favorise, qui excite (ne se dit guère qu'en mauv. part) : fauteur de désordres, de troubles. FAUTIF, IVE (fô) adj. Sujet à faillir : mémoire fautive. Plein de fautes : liste fautive. Ant. Correct, exact, sincère, vrai. FAUTIVEMENT (fô, man) adv. (de fautif). Par erreur, par faute. FAUVE (fô-ve) adj. (orig. germ.). Couleur qui tire sur le roux : le pelage du lion est fauve. Bêtes fauves, quadrupèdes qui vivent à l'état sauvage dans les bois. N.m. Couleur fauve. Bête fauve, comme lion, tigre, etc. FAUVETTE n. f. (de fauve). Petit passereau chanteur, de plumage fauve, de la famille des sylviidés : la fauvette chante agréablement. FAUX (fô) n. f. (lat. faix. — On écrivait autref. faulx). Lame d'acier légèrement recourbée , fixée à un long manche, dont on se sert pour faucher : la faux est l'attribut de la Mort. (Voir la planche agriculture.) Anat. Nom donné à divers replis membraneux en forme de faux. Art milit. Arme d'hast en usage au moyen âge et dont la lame était dans le prolongement de la hampe. FAUX, FAUSSE adj. (lat. falsus). Contraire à la vérité : démentir un faux bruit. Contraire à la réalité : fausse théorie. Dépourvu de rectitude : esprit faux. Sans justesse, sans accord : voix fausse. De mesure inexacte : poids, vers faux. Imité, postiche : fausses dents. Hypocrite, dissimulé: Louis XI avait le caractère faux. Equivoque : se tirer à son honneur d'une fausse situation. Faux bond. v. bond. Faux filet, v. filet. Faux monnayeur, v. monnayeur. Faux saunage, v. saunage. Faux saunier, v. saunier. Adv. D'une manière fausse : chanter faux. N. m. Ce qui est contraire à la vérité : distinguer le vrai du faux. Imitation en matière commune de matières précieuses. Imitation, altération d'un acte, d'une signature : le faux en matière civile et commerciale est un crime. S'inscrire en faux, dénoncer comme faux, nier : s'inscrire en faux contre un procès-verbal. A faux loc. adv. A tort. Ant. Exact, vrai, authentique. FAUX-BOURDON (fô) n. m. Chant d'église à plusieurs parties, qui s'exécute note contre note. Pl. des faux-bourdons. FAUX-FUYANT n. m. Endroit détourné pour s'en aller sans être vu. Fig. Défaite, échappatoire : user de faux-fuyants. FAVEROLE n. f. V. féverole. FAVEUR n. f. (lat. favor ; de favere, être propice). Bienveillance, protection : rechercher la faveur des grands. Marque exceptionnelle de bienveillance ; privilège : solliciter une faveur. Ruban de soie très étroit. Loc. prép. : En faveur de, en considération de, au profit de. A la faveur de, au moyen de : à la faveur de la nuit. Pl. Marques d'amour qu'une femme donne à un homme. Ant. Défaveur, disgrâce. FAVEUX, EUSE adj. (du lat. favus, rayon de miel). Méd. Se dit de la teigne lorsqu'elle se recouvre de croûtes jaunâtres. FAVORABLE (de faveur) adj. Propice : vent favorable. Indulgent, bienveillant : regard favorable. Ant. Défavorable. FAVORABLEMENT (man) adv. D'une manière favorable : accueillir favorablement une requête. FAVORI, ITE adj. (ital. favorito). Qui plaît le plus : auteur, livre favori. N. m. Qui tient le premier rang dans les bonnes grâces de quelqu'un de puissant : Olivier Le Dain et Tristan l’Hermite étaient les favoris de Louis XI. Cheval que l'on croit généralement devoir gagner la course. Touffe de barbe qui croît de chaque côté du visage. N. f. Maîtresse d'un roi : Mme de Pompadour fut la favorite de Louis XV. FAVORISER (zé) v. a. (de favori). Traiter favorablement. Accorder une préférence. Seconder les desseins, les désirs : l'obscurité a favorisé sa fuite. FAVORITISME (tis-me) n. m. Abus du régime des favoris, des faveurs. FAVUS (vuss) n. m. (mot lat. signif. rayon de miel). Path. Croûte de la teigne faveuse. FAYARD (fa-iar) ou FOYARD (foi-iar) n. m. Autres noms du hêtre. FAYENCE , FAYENCERIE (fa-ianse-rî), FAYENCIER (fa-ian-si-é) V. faïence, etc. FAYOT (fa-io) ou FAYOL (fa-iol) n. m. (lat. phaseolus). Fam. Haricot sec. FÉAGE n. m. (de fief). Féod. Contrat d'inféodation. FÉAL, E, AUX adj. (de foi). Fidèle. (Vx.) FEBRICITANT (tan), E n. et adj. (du lat. febricitare, avoir la fièvre). Qui a la fièvre. (Vx.) FÉBRIFUGE adj. (lat. febris, fièvre, et fugare, mettre en fuite). Qui guérit la fièvre. N. m. : la quinine est un excellent fébrifuge. FÉBRILE adj. (lat. febrilis ; de febris, fièvre). Qui tient de la fièvre : mouvements fébriles. Fig. Qui produit ou trahit une vive excitation : impatience fébrile. FÉBRILEMENT (man) adv. D'une manière fébrile. FÉCAL, E adj. Qui a rapport aux fèces. Matière fécale, excréments de l'homme. FÉCALOÏDE (lo-i-de) adj. (de fécal, et du gr. eidos, apparence). Se dit des vomissements qui surviennent dans l'obstruction intestinale. FÉCER (sé) v. n. (de fèces. — Prend une cédille sous le c devant a et o : il féça, nous féçons.) Former de la lie. FÈCES (fè-se) n. f. pl. (du lat. faex, faecis, excrément). Lie. Matières fécales. FÉCIAL n. m. (lat. fecialis). Prêtre qui, chez les Romains, intervenait dans les déclarations de guerre et les traités de paix et les consacrait par des cérémonies religieuses : le collège des féciaux. Adjectiv. : le droit fécial. FÉCOND (kon), E adj. (lat. fecundus). Propre à la reproduction. Fertile, productif : la féconde Limagne. Fig. Abondant : orateur fécond. Ant. Infécond, stérile, avide. FÉCONDANT (dan), E adj. Qui féconde. FÉCONDATEUR, TRICE adj. Qui a la puissance de féconder. FÉCONDATION (si-on) n. f. Action de féconder. Son résultat. FÉCONDER (dé) v. a. Rendre fécond : les pluies et la chaleur fécondent la terre. FÉCONDITÉ n. f. Qualité de ce qui est fécond. Ant. Infécondité, infertilité, stérilité. FÉCULE n. f. (lat. faecula). Partie pulvérulente farineuse des graines et de certaines racines : la pomme de terre contient une forte proportion de fécule. Fécule amylacée, l'amidon. FÉCULENCE (lan-se) n. f. État d'une substance féculente. État d'un liquide qui dépose des sédiments. FÉCULENT (lan), E adj. Qui contient de la fécule. Epais, qui dépose un sédiment : liquide féculent. N. m. Légume qui contient de la fécule : la pomme de terre est un féculent. FÉCULER (lé) v. a. Réduire en fécule. FÉCULERIE (rî) n. f. Usine où l'on fabrique la fécule. FÉCULEUX, EUSE adj. Qui contient de la fécule. FÉCULIER (li-é) n. et adj. Se dit de celui qui fabrique de la fécule. FÉCULOÏDE (lo-i-de) adj. Qui ressemble à la fécule. FÉDÉRAL, E, AUX adj. (du lat. fœdus, eris, alliance). Qui a rapport à une fédération : le conseil des amphictyons était l'assemblée fédérale de la Grèce. N. m. pl. Nom donné aux États, aux soldats du Nord, pendant la.guerre de Sécession. FÉDÉRALISER (zé) v. a. Constituer un pays à l'état de fédération. FÉDÉRALISME (lis-me) n. m. Système politique dans lequel plusieurs petits États se réunissent en confédération, tout en conservant chacun une autonomie relative : le fédéralisme helvétique. FÉDÉRALISTE (lis-te) adj. Qui a rapport au fédéralisme. N. Partisan du gouvernement fédératif. FÉDÉRATIF, IVE adj. Qui appartient au fédéralisme : gouvernement fédératif des États-Unis. FÉDÉRATION (si-on) n. f. (de fédéral). Association de plusieurs États particuliers en un seul État collectif. Réunion de citoyens armés. V. Part. hist. FÉDÉRÉ, E adj. Qui fait partie d'une fédération. N. m. Député à la fête de la Fédération en 1190. Garde national fédéré : les fédérés de 1815. Soldat de la Commune en 1871. FÉDÉRER (ré) v. a. (Se conj. comme accélérer.) Former en fédération. FÉE (fé) n. f. (lat. fata). Être fantastique, du sexe féminin, doué d'un pouvoir surnaturel : il y avait de bonnes et de mauvaises fées. (V. Part. hist.) Conte de fées, conte dans lequel les fées interviennent. Fig. Femme remarquable par sa grâce, son esprit, sa bonté. Vieille fée, femme désagréable, revêche. Travail, ouvrage de fée, travail d'une perfection extrême. Travailler comme une fée, travailler avec une adresse admirable. FÉERIE (fé-ri) n. f. Art des fées. Monde fantastique des fées. Pièce de théâtre à grand spectacle, où figurent les fées, les génies, etc. Fig. Spectacle splendide. FÉERIQUE adj. Qui appartient au monde des fées : palais féerique. Qui tient de la féerie : pièce féerique. Fig. Merveilleux : paysage féerique. FEINDRE (fin-dre) v. a. (Se conj. comme craindre.) Simuler pour tromper : Horace feignit de s'enfuir, pour séparer les trois Curiaces blessés. Feindre de, faire semblant de. Feindre que, supposer que. V. n. Boiter légèrement en parlant d'un cheval. FEINTE (fin-te) n. f. Déguisement, artifice : parler sans feinte. Fiction de poète. (Vx.) Escr. Coup simulé qui détermine l'adversaire à parer d'un côté, tandis qu'on va frapper d'un autre. FEINTISE n. f. Feinte, déguisement.(Vx.) FELD-MARÉCHAL (fèld) n. m. (allem. feldmarschall). Titre d'un grade militaire en Allemagne, en Russie et en Angleterre, équivalant à celui de maréchal de France. Pl. des feld-maréchaux. FELDSPATH n. m. (allem. feld, champ, et spath). Silicate double d'alumine et d'un alcali, qui entre dans la constitution d'un grand nombre de roches primitives, notamment du granit. FELDSPATHIQUE adj. De feldspath. FÊLE ou FELLE (fè-le) n. f. (lat. fistula). Barre de fer creuse pour souffler le verre. FÊLER (lé) v. a. Fendre un verre, un vase de terre ou de porcelaine, sans que les parties se séparent par le choc. Fig. Tête fêlée, un peu folle. FÉLIBRE n. m. Poète ou prosateur en langue d'oc, membre du félibrige. FÉLIBRIGE n. m. Ecole littéraire, constituée en Provence pour le maintien du provençal et des différents dialectes de la langue d'oc : Roumanille et Mistral sont les principaux écrivains du félibrige. FÉLICITATION (si-on) n. f. Action de féliciter : recevoir une lettre de félicitations. Ant. Blâme. FÉLICITÉ n. f. (lat. felicitas). Bonheur suprême. Béatitude. Ant. Calamité, infortune, malheur. FÉLICITER (té) v. a. (lat. felicitare, rendre heureux). Complimenter quelqu'un sur un succès, sur un événement heureux. Ant. Blâmer, critiquer. FÉLIBÉS n. m. pl. Famille d'animaux réunissant tous les carnassiers du genre chat felis.) S. un félidé. FÉLIN, E adj. (lat. felinus ; de felis, chat). Qui tient du chat. Fig. Souple, gracieux, non sans quelque hypocrisie : grâce féline. N. m. Tout animal carnassier, appartenant à la famille des félidés. FÉLINITÉ n. f. Caractère félin, qui a la souplesse et la ruse du chat. FELLAH (fèl-la) n. m. (de l'ar. felach, laboureur). Paysan ou laboureur égyptien : les fellahs ont conservé le type physique des anciens Egyptiens. FÉLON, ONNE adj. Déloyal, traître à son seigneur : vassal félon. N. m. : un vil félon. Ant. Fidèle, loyal. FÉLONIE (nî) n. f. (de félon). Trahison. Ant. Fidélité. FELOUQUE n. f. (esp. faluca). Petit bâtiment étroit et long, à voiles et à rames. FÊLURE n. f. Fente d'une chose fêlée. Fig. Folie légère, intermittente : avoir une fêlure. FEMELLE (mè-le) n. f. Animal du sexe féminin : la biche est la femelle du cerf. Techn. Partie qui en reçoit une autre. Adjectiv. Qui est du sexe féminin : hérisson femelle. Fleurs femelles, fleurs sans étamines, et dont le pistil devient fruit. Ant. Mâle. FÉMININ, E adj. (lat. femininus ; de femina, femme). Qui appartient aux femmes : grâce féminine. Qui tient de la femme : voix féminine. Rime féminine, que termine une syllabe muette, comme chimère, et éphémère. N. m. Gram. Le genre féminin. Ant. Masculin. FÉMINISER (zé) v. a. Donner le caractère de la femme. Efféminer. Mettre un mot au genre féminin. FÉMINISME n. m. Tendance à améliorer la situation de la femme dans la société, à étendre ses droits, etc. FÉMINISTE n. et adj. Partisan du féminisme. FEMME n. f. (lat. femina). Compagne de l'homme ; épouse. Celle qui est ou a été mariée. Femme de chambre, femme attachée au service intérieur d'une personne de son sexe. Femme de charge, celle qui a soin du linge, de l'argenterie, etc., d'une maison. Femme de ménage, femme chargée du soin d'un ménage dans une famille, en dehors de laquelle elle vit. FEMMELETTE n. f. Femme faible, délicate, futile. Fig. Homme faible, sans énergie. FÉMORAL, E, AUX adj. Qui a rapport au fémur : artère fémorale. FÉMUR n. m. (du lat. femur, cuisse). Os de la cuisse, le plus fort de tous les os du corps. parties du fémur sont : la tête (A), le col (B), le grand trochanter (C), la diaphyse (D), les condyles (E.) FENAGE n. m. (du lat. fenum, foin). Redevance féodale sur les foins. FENAISON n. f. (même étymol. qu'à l'art. précéd.). Action de couper les foins. Le temps où on les coupe. (On dit aussi fanaison.) FENDAGE n. m. Action de fendre. FENDANT (fan-dan) n. m. Coup donné du tranchant de l'épée. FENDANT (fan-dan) n. m. et adj. Fanfaron : un air fendant. FENDERIE n. f. Action de fendre le fer. Machine pour le fendre. Lieu où on le fend. FENDEUR (fan) n. m. Ouvrier qui travaille à fendre le bois, l'ardoise, etc. FENDILLÉ, E (fan-di, ll mll., é) adj. Où l'on remarque beaucoup de petites fentes, de gerçures. FENDILLEMENT (fan-di, ll mll., e-man) n. m. Action de fendiller ou de se fendiller. FENDILLER (fan-di, ll mll., é) v. a. Produire de petites fentes : le froid fendille les pierres gélives. Se fendiller, se couvrir de petites fentes. FENDOIR (fan) n. m. Outil qui sert à fendre. FENDRE (fan-dre) v. a. (lat. findere). Séparer dans le sens de la longueur : fendre du bois. Faire des ouvertures, des crevasses : la sécheresse fend la terre. Fig. Fendre le cœur, causer une vive affliction. Fendre la tête, incommoder par un grand bruit. Geler à pierre fendre, peler très fort. Fendre l'air, le traverser rapidement. Fendre l'onde, naviguer. Fendre la foule, y pénétrer de force. Se rendre v. pr. S'entr'ouvrir. Escr. Porter vivement la jambe droite en avant, en laissant le pied gauche en place. FENESTRATION (nès-tra-si-on) n. f. Arch. Jour, ouverture réelle ou simulée dans un plein. FENESTRÉ, E adj. Percé, parsemé de crevasses, de petits trous. FENÊTRAGE ou FENESTRAGE n. m. L'ensemble des fenêtres d'une maison. FENÊTRE n. f. (lat. fenestra). Ouverture ménagée dans un mur pour donner du jour et de l'air : fenêtre romane, ogivale. Boiserie et cadre vitré qui garnissent cette ouverture. Fausse fenêtre, fenêtre qui ne possède que les tableaux, mais dont l'ébrasement est bouché. Anat. Fenêtre ronde, fenêtre ovale, deux ouvertures placées à la paroi interne de ta cavité du tympan. Fig. Jeter par les fenêtres, dissiper follement : jeter son argent par les fenêtres. FENÊTRER (tré) v. a. Ménager des fenêtres dans. Pratiquer des trous dans une compresse, un emplâtre. FÉNIANISME (nis-me) n. m. Association, doctrine des fénians. V. Part. hist. FENIL n. m. Lieu pour serrer les foins. FENNEC n. m. Petit renard des régions sahariennes. FENOUIL (nou, l mll.) n. m. (lat. feniculum). Ombellifère vivace, aromatique, des pays tempérés : la racine de fenouil est diurétique. FENOUILLET (nou, ll mll., è) n. m. ou FENOUILLETTE (nou, ll mll., è-te) n. f. Pomme grise, petite, qui a le goût du fenouil. FENOUILLETTE (nou, ll mll., è-te) n. f. Eau-devie distillée avec de la graine de fenouil. FENTE (fan-te) n. f. (de fendre.) Petite ouverture en long : regarder par une fente de la porte. Escr. Action de se fendre. (V. la planche escrime.) FENTON (fan) ou FANTON n. m. (de fente). Fer aplati en verge carrée, servant à relier ensemble certaines parties de maçonnerie, à faire des clefs, etc. Morceau de bois taillé en cheville. FENUGREC (grèk) n. m. (du lat. fenugrœcum, foin grec). Légumineuse papilionacée, à odeur forte et assez agréable. FÉODAL, E, AUX adj. (bas lat. feodalis). Qui concerne les fiefs, la féodalité : le régime féodal est fondé sur un contrat entre vassaux et suzerains. FÉODALEMENT (man) adv. En vertu du droit féodal. FÉODALITÉ n. f. (rad. féodal). V. Part. hist. FER (fèr) n. m. (lat. ferrum). Métal d'un gris bleuâtre servant à une foule d'usages dans l'industrie. Fer aigre, fer très cassant à froid. Fer doux, celui qui se travaille aisément à froid. Fer battu, fer travaillé au marteau ou embouti à la presse. Pointe en fer d'une pique, d'une lance, etc. Epée, fleuret : croiser le fer. Poét. Arme meurtrière : un fer homicide. Demi-cercle dont on garnit la corne des pieds des chevaux. Tomber les quatre fers en l'air, se dit d'un cheval qui tombe sur le dos et, par ext., d'une personne qui tombe à la renverse. Se dit de plusieurs instruments et outils de fer : fer à friser, à repasser, etc. Petit fer, instrument dont se servent les relieurs pour faire les empreintes. De fer, solide, robuste, inébranlable : santé, volonté, discipline de fer. Age de fer, époque mythologique, où les hommes devinrent méchants et malheureux. Age du fer, époque historique où l'on commença à se servir d'instruments de fer. Pl. Chaînes, menottes : avoir les fers aux pieds. Jeter dans les fers, mettre en prison. Fig. Captivité, esclavage : gémir dans les fers. — Le fer est un métal blanc, grenu, devenant fibreux par le forgeage, de densité 7, 8 et qui fond à 1.500e. Très ductile, très malléable, mais en même temps très résistant, il est le métal usuel par excellence, connu des hommes depuis la plus haute antiquité. Il se trouve dans la nature à l'état d'oxydes (aimant, fer oligiste, hématite rouge), de carbonates (sidérose, etc.) ou de sulfures ; les gisements sont surtout exploités en Angleterre, aux États-Unis, en France et en Allemagne. Les minerais sont d'abord fondus dans les hauts fourneaux (V. ce mot), et la fonte ainsi obtenue, débarrassée de son excès de carbone par le puddlage, se transforme en fer. A son tour, le fer proprement dit, par addition d'une minime quantité de carbone, fournit l'acier. Les usages du fer, sous ses trois formes, sont infiniment nombreux. Il sert surtout à la construction des machines, de toutes les pièces de résistance en général, des rails de chemin de fer, des armes, etc. Il tend de plus en plus à remplacer la pierre dans la construction des ponts, des édifices, etc. Il est très sujet à s'oxyder, en se recouvrant d'une couche de rouille ; mais on évite ce défaut en recouvrant d'une couche isolante de peinture ou d'un corps gras quelconque les surfaces exposées à l'air humide. FERA n. f. Genre de poissons de l'Europe centrale, voisins des saumons et très estimés. FER-BLANC n. m. Tôle mince, recouverte d'une couche d'étain. Pl. des fers-blancs. FERBLANTERIE (fèr, rî) n. f. Métier, commerce, boutique de ferblantier. FERBLANTIER (fèr-blan-ti-é) n. et adj. m. Qui fabrique, vend toutes sortes d'objets en fer-blanc. FÉRIABLE adj. Qu'on doit fêter, chômer. (Vx.) FÉRIAL, E, AUX adj. Qui a rapport à la férié. FÉRIE (rî) n. f. (du lat. feria, jour de fête). Jour pendant lequel la religion prescrivait la cessation de travail, chez les Romains. Terme dont se sert l'Église pour désigner les différents jours de la semaine, du lundi, 2 e férié, au vendredi, 6e férié. FÉRIÉ, E adj. (de férie). Se dit d'un jour de repos considéré comme une fête religieuse ou civile : toute échéance tombant un jour férié est reportée au lendemain. — Les jours fériés ou fêtes légales, en France, sont : les dimanches, le 1er janvier, Pâques et le lundi de Pâques, l'Ascension, la Pentecôte et le lundi de la Pentecôte, le 14 juillet (fête nationale), l'Assomption, la Toussaint et la Noël. Ces jours-la, les administrations de l'État et les tribunaux sont fermés. FÉRIR v. a. (lat. ferire). Frapper. (Vx mot qui ne sert plus que dans cette phrase : sans coup férir, sans en venir aux mains, et au part. pass. féru, e.) FERLAGE n. m. Action de ferler. FERLER v. a. (angl. to furl). Ployer entièrement une voile et l'attacher tout le long de la vergue. FERMAGE (fèr) n. m. Loyer d'une ferme : payer son fermage. FERMAIL n. m. Agrafe, boucle, crochet : des fermaux en argent. FERMANT, E adj. Qui se ferme : meuble fermant. Loc. adv. : A portes fermantes, quand on ferme les portes d'une place de guerre. A jour fermant, quand le jour finit. FERME adj. (lat. firmus). Solide : terrain ferme. Stable, fixe : être ferme sur ses jambes. Compact, résistant : chair ferme. Fig. Assuré, qui ne tremble pas : parler d'un ton ferme. Constant, inébranlable : ferme dans ses résolutions. Se dit des opérations de bourse qui ont un caractère définitif : marché ferme. Terre ferme, continent. Adv. Avec assurance : parler, tenir ferme. Interj. Courage : ferme, mes amis ! Ant. Mou, chancelant, vacillant, faible, défaillant. FERME n. f. (de fermer.) Contrat par lequel un propriétaire abandonne à quelqu'un, moyennant une rente ou un loyer, la jouissance d'un bien rural : prendre une propriété à ferme. Domaine rural affermé par son propriétaire à celui qui doit le cultiver. Perception de divers impôts, affermée jadis a des compagnies ou à des individus : la ferme du sel. Ferme-modèle ou ferme-école, exploitation agricole dans laquelle on forme de jeunes agriculteurs à la pratique raisonnée de leur art. FERME n. f. (de fermer). Archit. Assemblage de pièces placées de distance en distance et destinées à porter le laitage, les pannes et les chevrons d'un comble. Décor de théâtre monté sur châssis qui s'élève des dessous. FERMEMENT adv. Avec force et fermeté : croire, s'appuyer fermement. FERMENT (fèr-man) n. m. (lat. fermentum ; de fervere, être chaud). Agent organique ou inorganique, qui détermine la fermentation d'une substance : on distingue les ferments figurés et les ferments solubles. Fig. Ce qui fait naître ou entretient sourdement les haines : ferment de discorde. FERMENTABLE (fèr-man) adj. Qui peut fermenter : pulpe fermentable. FERMENTATIF, IVE adj. Qui produit la fermentation. FERMENTATION n. f. Transformation que subissent un grand nombre de substances organiques, lorsqu'elles sont placées dans des conditions déterminées et mises en présence d'un agent spécifique, et qui se traduit par une oxygénation, une hydratation, etc. : la fermentation des liquides sucrés donne de l'alcool. Fig. Agitation des esprits. FERMENTER v. n. Être en fermentation : le moût de raisin fermente dans la cuve. Fig. S'agiter : les esprits fermentent. V. a. Mettre en fermentation. (Vx.) FERMENTESCIBILITÉ (fèr-man-tès-si) n. f. Qualité de ce qui est fermentescible. FERMENTESCIBLE (fèr-man-tès-si-ble) adj. Sujet à entrer en fermentation. FERMER (fèr-mé) v. a. (lat. firmare, rendre fixe). Boucher une ouverture : fermer un robinet. Enclore : fermer un jardin. Empêcher l'accès : fermer un port. Arrêter, clore : fermer une discussion. Cicatriser : fermer une plaie. Fermer la marche, marcher le dernier. Fermer boutique, cesser son commerce. Fermer sa porte, ne pas recevoir. Fig. Empêcher l'accès, le développement. Fermer les yeux, s'endormir, mourir. V. n. Être fermé : cette porte ferme mal. Ant. Ouvrir. FERMETÉ (fèr) n. f. (lat. firmitas). État de ce qui est ferme, solide. Constance, courage, force morale : fermeté de caractère. Ant. Mollesse, faiblesse, défaillance. FERMETTE n. f. Ferme de faux comble ou de lucarne. Ferme qui soutient un barrage mobile sur un cours d'eau. FERMETURE (fèr) n. f. Ce qui sert à fermer : une fermeture solide. Action, moment de fermer. Ant. Ouverture. FERMIER , ÈRE n. Qui tient à ferme une propriété agricole, une exploitaion. Fermier général, financier qui, sous l'ancienne monarchie, prenaient à ferme le traitement de l'impôt : le chimiste Lavoisier fut fermier général. FERMOIR (fèr) n. m. Agrafe de métal qui tient fermé un livre, un porte-monnaie, etc. Menuis. Ciseau qui sert à ébaucher le travail. FÉROCE adj. (lat. feror ; de fera, bête sauvage). Sauvage et sanguinaire : le tigre est féroce. Cruel : homme féroce. Qui annonce la cruauté : regards féroces. Ant. Apprivoisé, doux. FÉROCEMENT (man) adv. D'une manière féroce. FEROCITÉ n. f. Naturel féroce. Action féroce. Barbarie,cruauté, inhumanité. Ant. Douceur, bonté. FÉRONIE (nî) n. f. Genre d'insectes coléoptères, des régions tempérées. FERRADE n. f. Action de marquer les bœufs avec un fer rouge. Fête pastorale célébrée à cette occasion en Provence, et surtout à Arles. FERRAGE n. m. Action de garnir un objet avec du fer, de ferrer les pieds d'un cheval, d'un bœuf, etc. FERRAILLE (fè-ra, ll mll.) n. f. Débris de fer. FERRAILLER (fè-ra, ll mll., é) v. n. Entrechoquer maladroitement des lames de sabres ou d'épées. Se battre au sabre ou à l'épée. Escr. Faire mal de l'escrime. Fig. et fam. Disputer fortement. FERRAILLEUR (fè-ra, ll mll., eur) n. m. Marchand de ferraille. Escrimeur novice. Duelliste de profession. Fig. Personne qui aime à disputer. FERRANDINE (fè-ran) n. f. (de Ferrand, n. pr.). Tissu de soie tramé laine, en usage aux xviie et xviiie siècles. FERRANT (fè-ran) adj. Maréchal ferrant, qui ferre les chevaux. Pl. des maréchaux ferrants. FERRATE n. m. Chim. Sel de l'acide ferrique. FERRÉ, E (fè-ré) adj. Garni de fer : bâton ferré. Chemin ferré, chemin empierré. Voie ferrée, chemin de fer. Eau ferrée, où l'on a mis des substances ferrugineuses, pour la rendre fortifiante. Fig. et fam. Être ferré sur une matière, la connaître à fond. (On dit aussi ferré à glace.) FERREMENT n. m. Action de river les fers des forçats. (Vx.) Objet ou garniture en fer : les ferrements d'un coffre. FERRER (fè-ré) v. a. Garnir de fer. Clouer des fers aux pieds d'un cheval. Ferrer à glace, avec des fers cramponnés, qui ne glissent pas sur la glace. Ferrer les lacets, en garnir les bords de fer ou de cuivre. Ant. Déferrer. FERRET (fè-rè) n. m. Petit bout, en métal, d'une aiguillette, d un lacet. Min. Noyau dur dans les pierres. Ferret d'Espagne, hématite rouge. FERRETIER n. m. Marteau pour forger les fers des chevaux. (On dit aussi ferratier.) FERREUR (fè-reur) n. et adj. m. Ouvrier qui ferre les chevaux, ou celui qui pose les ferrets, les ferrures. FERREUX (fè-reû) adj. m. Qui contient du fer : minerais ferreux. Se dit de l'oxyde de fer qui contient la moindre proportion d'oxygène et des sels de cet oxyde : oxyde ferreux ; sulfate ferreux. FERRICO (fè-ri). Chim. Préfixe indiquant la présence d'un sel ferrique dans un composé. FERRICYANURE (fè-ri) n. m. Chim. Composé de fer, de cyanogène et d'un métal. FERRIÈRE (fè-ri) n. f. Sac de cuir, renfermant les outils d'un maréchal ferrant ou d'un serrurier. FERRIFÈRE (fè-ri) adj. Qui contient du fer : sol ferrifère. FERRIQUE adj. Se dit de certains sels de fer : sel ferrique. FERROCYANURE (fè-ro) n. m. Composé de fer, de cyanogène et d'un métal dans des proportions autres que celles qui entrent dans un ferricyanure. FERRONNERIE (fè-ro-ne-rî) n. f. (de ferron). Fabrique de gros ouvrages de fer. Menus objets de fer ou de cuivre, fabriqués par les cloutiers. FERRONNIER , ÈRE n. et adj. Qui fait le commerce de la ferronnerie. FERRONNIÈRE n. f. Chaîne ceignant le front et retenue en son milieu par un joyau (comme dans le portrait de la Belle Ferronnière, par Léonard de Vinci.) FERRUGINEUX, EUSE (fè-ru-ji-neû, eu-ze) adj. (du lat. ferrugo, inis, rouille). Qui contient du fer : les eaux de Bussang sont ferrugineuses. N. m. Médicament contenant du fer : les ferrugineux s'emploient contre la chlorose. FERRUGINOSITÉ (fè-ru, zi-té) n. f. Qualité de ce qui est ferrugineux. FERRURE n. f. Garniture de fer : les ferrures d'une porte. Action, manière de ferrer un cheval. FERTÉ (fèr) n. f. (lat. firmitas, fermeté.) Ancien mot signifiant autrefois fermeté, conservé à la tête de plusieurs noms de villes, qui jadis étaient des places de guerre : La Ferté-Milon. FERTILE (fèr) adj. (lat. fertilis). Fécond, qui produit beaucoup : le sol de la Beauce est très fertile. Fig. Esprit fertile, d'une riche imagination. Sujet fertile, qui fournit beaucoup d'idées. Ant. Infertile, infécond, stérile, aride. FERTILEMENT adv. Avec fertilité. FERTILISABLE (fèr, za-ble) adj. Qui peut être fertilisé. Ant. Infertilisable. FERTILISANT , E adj. Qui rend fertile. FERTILISATION (fèr, za-si-on) n. f. Action de fertiliser. FERTILISER (fèr, zé) v. a. Rendre fertile : les amendements calcaires fertilisent les terres siliceuses. Ant. Stériliser. FERTILITÉ (fèr) n. f. Qualité de ce qui est fertile. Ant. Infertilité, stérilité, aridité. FÉRU, E adj. (de férir). Cheval qui a le tendon féru, cheval qui a le tendon blessé par un coup. Féru d'amour, pris d'une passion violente. FÉRULE n. f. (lat. ferula). Genre de plantes ombellifères, qui fournissent l’assa fœtida, le galoanum. Palette de cuir ou de bois, pour frapper dans les mains des écoliers en faute. Fig. Autorité sévère : être sous la férule de quelqu'un. FERVEMMENT adv. Avec ferveur. FERVENT (fèr-van), E adj. Rempli de ferveur : prière fervente. Fig. Ardent, enthousiaste : disciple fervent. Ant. Froid, tiède. FERVEUR (fèr) n. f. (du lat. fervor, chaleur). Zèle ardent pour les choses de piété, de charité : montrer une ferveur de néophyte. Fig. Zèle extrême. FESCENNIN , E adj. Se dit d'un genre de poésie grossière et rustique, que les Romains empruntèrent peut-être aux habitants de Fescennie, ville d'Etrurie. FESSE (fè-se) n. f. (du lat. fissus, fendu). Chacune des deux parties charnues qui forment le derrière de l'homme et des animaux. Partie arrondie de l'Arrière des anciens navires en bois. FESSÉE (fè-sé) n. f. Correction appliquée sur les fesses : recevoir une fessée. FESSE-MATHIEU n. m. Usurier. Avare. Pl. des fesse-mathieux. FESSER (fè-sé) v. a. Frapper sur les fesses. Battre les fils de laiton destinés à faire des épingles. FESSEUR, EUSE (fè-seur, eu-ze) n. Qui donne le fouet. Qui fesse le laiton. FESSIER (fè-si-é), ÈRE adj. Qui appartient aux fesses : muscles fessiers. Substantiv. : le grand fessier, le moyen fessier. N. m. Les fesses. FESSU, E (fè-su) adj. Qui a de grosses fesses. FESTIN (fès-tin) n. m. (ital. festino). Repas d'apparat, banquet : donner un splendide festin. FESTINER v. a. Régaler. V. n. Faire festin, se réjouir. FESTIVAL (fès-ti) n. m. (du lat. festivus, de fête). Grande fête musicale. Pl. des festivals. FESTOIEMENT (fès-toi-man) n. m. Action de festoyer. FESTON (fès-ton) n. m. (ital. festone). Guirlande, faisceau de fleurs, de feuilles et de petites branches entremêlées. Broderie découpée en forme de festons. Archit. Ornement en festons. FESTONNER v. a. Orner de festons ; broder, découper en festons : festonner des mouchoirs. V. n. Aller de travers en marchant. FESTOYER ou FÊTOYER (toi-ié) v. a. (de fête. — Se conj. comme aboyer.) Bien recevoir quelqu'un, lui faire fête. V. n. Faire bonne chère : Jean le Bon festoyait à Londres, tandis que la France subissait le traité de Brétigny. FÊTE n. f. (lat. festum). Solennité religieuse ou civile, en commémoration d'un fait important : le 14-Juillet est la fête nationale de la France. Jour consacré à des actes de religion. Jour consacré à la mémoire d'un saint considéré comme le patron d'un pays, d'une association ou des personnes qui ont reçu son nom comme nom de baptême : souhaiter la fête à quelqu'un. Fêtes mobiles, fêtes chrétiennes qui ne reviennent pas tous les ans au même jour, étant fixées d'après Pâques, dont l'époque varie. Faire fête, bien accueillir. Vie de plaisir : faire la fête. FÊTE-DIEU n. f. Fête du saint sacrement, instituée en 1264 par le pape Urbain IV. (Elle est fixée au jeudi qui suit l'octave de la Pentecôte.) Pl. des fêtes-Dieu. FÊTER v. a. Chômer, célébrer une fête : fêter un saint. Fig. Fêter quelqu'un, le bien accueillir. FÉTICHE n. m. (portug. feitiço ; du lat. factitius). Objet matériel vénéré comme une idole par les nègres ou les sauvages. Fig. Personne, chose pour laquelle on a une sorte de culte. FÉTICHISME n. m. Culte des fétiches : le fétichisme est très répandu chez les nègres. Fig. Vénération outrée, superstitieuse pour une chose. Attirance pour des vêtements ou des parties du corps qui déchenchent le plaisir sexuel chez le malade concerné. FÉTICHISTE n. et adj. Adonné au culte des fétiches. Attiré par certains objets exclusifs, seuls à procurer la jouissance sexuelle de l’intéressé. FÉTIDE adj. (lat. fœtidus). Qui a une odeur forte et répugnante. Puant. FÉTIDITÉ n. f. État de ce qui est fétide. Puanteur. FÉTU n. m. (du lat. festuca, brin). Brin de paille. Fig. Chose de nulle valeur. FÉTUQUE n. f. Genre de graminées, très abondantes dans les prairies naturelles. FEU n. m. (du lat. focus, foyer). Développement simultané de chaleur et de lumière, produit par la combustion de certains corps, tels que le bois, le charbon, la paille, etc. Prométhée, dit la Fable, aurait enseigné aux hommes l'usage du feu. Amas de corps en combustion : feu de bois, de paille. Embrasement, incendie : le feu est à tel endroit. Décharge d'arme à poudre : faire feu. Arme à feu, fusil, pistolet, etc. Bouche à feu, canon, mortier, etc. Coup de feu, décharge d'une arme a feu. Feu d'artifice, ensemble des pièces d'artifice qu'on tire dans les fêtes publiques. Faire long feu, se dit d'une arme qui part difficilement et lentement. Feu ! commandement de l'officier à ses soldats de faire feu, de tirer. Ménage, famille : village de trois cents feux. Météore, astre : les feux du ciel. Supplice qui consistait à brûler un criminel : Jeanne d'Arc fut condamnée au feu. Inflammation, chaleur intérieure : avoir le feu dans le corps. Ensemble des ustensiles formant l'outillage d'une cheminée. Phare, fanal allumés sur une côte pour guider les navigateurs, ou sur un navire pour signaler sa position : naviguer les feux éteints. Fig. Inspiration : le feu du génie. Chaleur : les feux de l'été. Lumière : les feux du jour, de l'aurore. Ardeur, violence : le feu des passions. Imagination vive : auteur plein de feu. Prendre feu, s'enflammer, s'irriter. Être entre deux feux, attaqué de deux côtés. Être tout feu, être plein d'ardeur. Aller au feu, aller au combat. N'y voir que du feu, être ébloui, n'y rien comprendre. Jeter de l'huile sur le feu, exciter un sentiment déjà très violent. Jeter feu et flamme, s'emporter violemment. Jouer avec le feu, traiter légèrement des choses dangereuses. Faire mourir à petit feu, altérer la santé de quelqu'un par des chagrins continuels. Feu Saint-Elme, petite aigrette lumineuse qui se montre quelquefois à l'extrémité des vergues et des mâts des navires ou aux filaments des cordages et qui est due à l'électricité atmosphérique. Feu follet, flamme légère et fugitive, produite par les émanations de phosphure d'hydrogène spontanément inflammable, qui se dégage des endroits marécageux et des lieux, tels que les cimetières, où des matières animales se décomposent. Feu grégeois, composition de guerre employée par les Grecs au moyen âge et qui avait la propriété de brûler sur l'eau. (On s'en servait pour incendier les navires.) Pl. Petites bougies allumées à certaines ventes, certaines adjudications. Feux de Bengale, sorte d'artifice qui brûle sans bruit, et qui donne une lumière très vive. V. feu (part. hist.). FEU, E adj. (lat. pop. fatutus ; de fatum, destin). Défunt depuis peu. (Feu s'accorde lorsqu'il est placé après l'article : la feue reine, les feus rois. Il est invariable placé avant l'article ou un déterminatif quelconque, ou devant un nom propre : feu la reine, feu Marie Stuart.) FEUDATAIRE (tè-re) n. (du bas lat. feudum, fief). Possesseur d'un fief, vassal qui doit foi et hommage au suzerain : les ducs de Bourgogne étaient les plus puissants feudataires du roi de France. FEUDISTE (dis-te) n. m. (même étymol. qu'à l'art. précéd.). Homme versé dans l'étude du droit féodal. FEUILLAGE (feu, ll mll.) n. m. Toutes les feuilles d'un arbre : le feuillage du cyprès s'élève en pyramide. Branches coupées, chargées de feuilles. Imitation du feuillage en peinture, en sculpture, en tapisserie. FEUILLAGISTE (feu, ll mll., a-jis-te) n. Personne qui fait le feuillage dans les fleurs artificielles. FEUILLAISON (feu, ll mll., è-zon) n. f. Renouvellement annuel des feuilles ; leur premier développement : le printemps est l'époque de la feuillaison. FEUILLANT , FEUILLANTINE n. Religieux, religieuse de l'étroite observance de saint Bernard. N. m. pl. Clubistes révolutionnaires, en France (l792) Part. hist.. N. f. Pâtisserie feuilletée. FEUILLARD n. m. Branches de saule ou de châtaignier qui, fendues en deux, servent à faire des cercles de tonneaux. Adjectiv. Fer feuillard, bande de fer large et plate servant à différents usages. FEUILLE (feu, ll mll.) n. f. (lat. folium). Partie terminale des végétaux, mince et plate, ordinairement verte : arbre à feuilles persistantes. Feuille morte, feuille qui se détache de l'arbre à l'automne. Par ext. Pétale : des feuilles de rose. Fig. Se dit de diverses choses larges, plates et plus ou moins minces : feuille d'or, de carton, etc. Morceau de papier d'une certaine grandeur. Feuille volante, feuille détachée d'un livre ou d'un cahier. Ecrit qui est imprimé sur une feuille détachée. Journal : cette feuille a cessé de paraître. Sculpture qui sert d'ornement au chapiteau corinthien : feuille d'acanthe. Feuille de route, papier indiquant les différentes étapes d'une troupe ou d'un militaire en voyage. — Les feuilles sont des prolongements de la tige ; elles servent à la respiration de la plante. Elles s'attachent à la tige par un pétiole plus ou moins long qui se ramifie pour former la charpente (nervures) de la feuille ; le tissu cellulaire qui se trouve entre les nervures et constitue le limbe ou parenchyme est criblé d'une infinité de trous microscopiques (stomates.) Pour la forme des feuilles et leur disposition sur la tige, v. la planche plante. FEUILLÉ, E (ll mll.) adj. Garni de feuilles. N. m. Peint. Manière dont les feuilles d'arbre sont représentées. FEUILLÉE n. f. Feuillage. Abri formé de branches garnies de feuilles : danser sous la feuillée. FEUILLE-MORTE adj. inv. Qui tire sur la couleur des feuilles mortes, sur le jaune pâle : des étoffes feuille-morte. FEUILLER (feu, ll mll., é) v. n. Pousser des feuilles. V. a. Peint. Imiter, représenter le feuillage. FEUILLET (feu, ll mll., è) n. m. Partie d'une feuille de papier pliée une ou plusieurs fois sur ellemême : tourner les feuillets enluminés d'un missel. Planche mince pour les panneaux de menuiserie. Troisième poche de l'estomac des ruminants. (V. estomac.) Couches de cellules constituant l'embryon des animaux : feuillets embryonnaires. FEUILLETAGE (feu, ll mll.) n. m. Pâte feuilletée. Manière de la faire. FEUILLETER (feu, ll mll., e-té) v. a. (Prend deux t devant une syllabe muette : je feuillette.) Tourner les feuillets : feuilleter un livre, et, par ext., lire négligemment et à la hâte. Préparer la pâte de manière qu'elle se lève par feuilles : feuilleter un gâteau. FEUILLETIS (feu, ll mll., e-ti) n. m. Endroit où l'ardoise est tendre et facile à diviser. Angle d'un diamant ou d'une autre pierre fine taillée. FEUILLETON (feu, ll mll.) n. m. Article de littérature, de science, etc., inséré au bas d'un journal : feuilleton dramatique. Fragment de roman qui paraît chaque jour dans le journal : lire son feuilleton. FEUILLETONISTE (feu, ll mll., nis-te) n. m. Auteur de feuilletons, de romans-feuilletons : Eugène Sue fut un remarquable feuilletoniste. FEUILLETTE (feu, ll mll., è-te) n. f. Tonneau dont la contenance varie, suivant les pays, de 114 à 136 litres. FEUILLU, E (feu, ll mll., u) adj. Qui a beaucoup de feuilles, touffu : le frêne est très feuillu. FEUILLURE (feu. ll mll.) n. f. Entaille dans laquelle les portes et les fenêtres sont encadrées pour fermer juste. FEURRE (feu-re) n. m. (goth. fodr). Paille de blé, surtout celle qui sert à empailler. (Vx.) FEUTRAGE n. m. Action de préparer le feutre, de garnir de feutre. FEUTRABLE adj. Qui peut être feutré : laine feutrable. FEUTRE n. m. (orig. germ. férial FEUTRER (tré) v. a. Mettre en feutre du poil, de la laine. FEUTRIER (tri-é), ÈRE n. et adj. Personne qui prépare le feutre. FÈVE n. f. (lat. faba). Plante de la famille des légumineuses, à graine comestible : la fève aime les terres un peu fortes et bien fumées. Fève des marais, la plus grosse des qualités de fève. Gâteau de la fève, gâteau que l'on mange le jour des Rois et dans lequel on cache une fève. Roi de la fève, celui à qui échoit la fève cachée dans le gâteau. Se dit de cette graine même et de diverses autres graines de même forme. Prov. : Donner un pois pour une fève, donner peu pour obtenir davantage. FÉVEROLE ou FAVEROLE n. f. Petite fève de marais. FÉVIER (vi-é) n. m. Genre de légumineuses, comprenant des arbres épineux de l'Amérique du Nord. FÉVRIER (vri-é) n. m. (lat. februarius). Second mois de l'année qui a vingthuit jours, et vingt-neuf dans les années bissextiles. FEZ (fèz') n. m. invar. (du n. de la ville de Fez, où on les fabrique). Calotte turque, de laine rouge ou blanche. FI interj. qui marque le dégoût, le dédain, le mépris. Faire fi de..., mépriser. FIACRE n. m. (de saint Fiacre, parce que le premier bureau de location des voitures de place fut établi à l'hôtel Saint-Fiacre, à Paris 1640). Voiture de place, qu'on loue à la course ou à l'heure. FIANÇAILLES (sa, ll mll.) n. f. pl. Promesses de mariage échangées en présence d'un prêtre ou de parents et amis. FIANCÉ, E n. Qui a fait promesse de mariage. FIANCER (sé) v. a. (anc. dr. fr. fiance, dérivé de fier. — Prend une cédille sous le c devant a et o : il fiança, nous fiançons.) Promettre solennellement en mariage : le traité des Pyrénées fiança Louis XIV à l'infante Marie-Thérèse. Consacrer cette promesse. FIASCO n. m. invar. (mot ital.). Echec complet dans quelque genre que ce soit : faire fiasco. FIASQUE n. f. (ital. fiasco). Bouteille à panse large garnie de paille, à col long, usitée en Italie. FIBRE n. f. (lat. fibra). Nom de filaments déliés qui, disposés en faisceaux, constituent certaines substances animaies, végétales ou minérales : on fabrique du papier avec les fibres du bois. Fig. Disposition à s'émouvoir : avoir la fibre sensible. FIBREUX, EUSE (breû, eu-ze) adj. Qui a des fibres. FIBRILLAIRE adj. Qui se compose de filaments très déliés. FIBRILLE (bri-le) n. f. Petite fibre. FIBRILLEUX, EUSE (bri-leû, eu-ze) adj. Qui se compose de fibrilles : tissu fibrilleux. FIBRINE n. f. Matière albuminoïde blanche, insipide et inodore, qui entre dans la composition du sang, du chyle, du muscle, etc. : la fibrine apparaît au moment de la coagulation du sang. FIBROME n. m. Tumeur faite de tissu fibreux. FIBULE n. f. (lat. fibula). Antiq. Agrafe qui servait à attacher deux parties d'un vêtement. FIC (fik) n. m. (du lat. ficus, figue). Grosse verrue qui se produit sur diverses parties du corps du cheval, de la vache, etc. : les fics récidivent avec la plus grande facilité. Fics à la fourchette, excroissance à la fourchette du pied du cheval, de l'âne. FICAIRE (kè-re) n. f. Genre de renonculacées, comprenant de petites herbes communes dans les prés. FICELAGE n. m. Action de ficeler. FICELÉ, E adj. Attaché avec de la ficelle. Fam. Avancé, habillé : être mal ficelé. FICELER (lé) v. a. (Prend deux l devant une syllabe muette : je ficelle.) Lier, attacher avec de la ficelle : ficeler un paquet. Ant. Déficeler. FICELEUR, EUSE (eu-ze) n. Qui ficelle. FICELIER (li-é) ou FICELLIER (sè-li-é) n. m. Dévidoir sur lequel on met de la ficelle. Fam. Acteur qui emploie des ficelles ; individu qui emploie des moyens retors. FICELLE (sè-le) n. f. (lat. pop. filicella ; du lat. filum, fil). Très petite corde. Fig. Moyen artificiel, ruse de métier. Fam. Personne qui emploie des moyens retors. Adjectiv. (dans ce sens) : un procédurier très ficelle. FICELLERIE n. f. Fabrique de ficelle. Magasin de dépôt pour la ficelle. FICHANT (chan), E adj. Qui frappe directement l'obstacle : feu fichant. Pop. Contrariant. FICHE n. f. (de ficher). Petit morceau de bois, de fer en pointe, destiné à être enfoncé. Morceau de métal servant à fixer les ferrures. Feuillet isolé, sur lequel on inscrit un nom, un document, des renseignements susceptibles d'être classés ultérieurement. Marque au jeu. Fiche d'arpenteur, tige de fer avec tête en forme d'anneau, employée par les arpenteurs. Fiche de consolation, fiche qu'on donne au perdant comme dédommagement. Fig. Petit dédommagement à une perte qu'on a éprouvée. FICHER (ché) v. a. (lat. figere). Faire entrer par la pointe : ficher un pieu en terre. Fam. Mettre : ficher quelqu'un à la porte. Se ficher v. pr. Fam. Se moquer de : se ficher de tout. FICHET (chè) n. m. Morceau d'ivoire qu'on met dans les trous d'un trictrac. FICHOIR n. m. Morceau de bois fendu, qui sert à fixer du linge, des estampes sur une corde. FICHTRE interj. Fam. Marque l'étonnement, l'admiration, la douleur. FICHU, E adj. Mal fait, mauvais : voilà un fichu repas. Pop. Perdu : mes gants sont fichus. FICHU n. m. Pièce d'étoffe, de dentelle, etc., dont les femmes s'entourent le cou, les épaules, la gorge. FICOÏDE (ko-i-de) n. f. Genre de mésembryanthémacées, comprenant des plantes grasses d'Afrique. FICTIF, IVE (fik) adj. Feint : personnage, être fictif. Qui n'existe que par convention : les billets de banque n'ont qu'une valeur fictive. Ant. Réel. FICTION n. f. (de fictif). Création de l'imagination, invention fabuleuse : se laisser prendre aux fictions des poètes. Ant. Réalité. FICTIONNAIRE (fik-si-o-nè-re) adj. Qui se fonde sur une fiction légale. FICTIVEMENT adv. Par fiction. FIDÉICOMMIS (ko-mi) n. m. (du lat. fidei, à la foi, et de commis). Legs testamentaire fait au nom d'une personne secrètement ou expressément chargée de le restituer à une autre : les fidéicommis sont valables, pourvu qu'ils ne cachent aucune substitution. FIDÉICOMMISSAIRE (ko-mi-sè-re) n. m. Qui est chargé d'un fidéicommis. FIDÉJUSSEUR (ju-seur) n. m. Celui qui se constitue caution pour un autre. FIDÉJUSSION n. f. Contrat de caution. FIDÉJUSSOIRE adj. Relatif à la fidéjussion : engagement fidéjussoire. FIDÈLE adj. (lat. fidelis ; de fides, foi). Qui remplit ses engagements : être fidèle à ses serments. Constant, persévérant : fidèle a ses habitudes. Exact : historien fidèle. Sûr : guide fidèle. Qui est probe, honnête : domestique fidèle. Qui retient bien ce qui lui a été confié : mémoire fidèle. Qui a de l'attachement : chien fidèle. Substantiv. : c'est un fidèle. N. m. pl. Les fidèles, ceux qui professent et pratiquent la foi catholique.Ant. Infidèle. FIDÈLEMENT (man) adv. D'une manière fidèle. FIDÉLITÉ n. f. (de fidèle). Exactitude à remplir ses engagements. Attachement constant : la fidélité du chien. Probité scrupuleuse. Exactitude : fidélité d'un récit. Ant. Infidélité, félonie, déloyauté. FIDUCIAIRE (è-re) adj. Chargé d'un fidéicommis : légataire fiduciaire. Se dit de valeurs fictives, fondées sur la confiance accordée à celui qui les émet. Monnaie fiduciaire, papier-monnaie, billets de banque. FIDUCIAIREMENT adv. D'une manière fiduciaire. FIDUCIE (sî) n. f. (lat. fiducia). Vente fictive par laquelle on cède un objet qui doit être rétrocédé au vendeur après un temps donné. FIEF (fi-èf) n. m. Domaine, terre noble qu'un vassal tenait d'un seigneur, sous condition de lui prêter foi et hommage et de lui fournir certaines redevances. (V. féodalité hist..) Fig. Possession exclusive, bien propre : un fief électoral. FIEFFÉ, E (fi-è-fé) adj. Qui tient en fief. Donné en fief. Fam. Qui a atteint le dernier degré d'un défaut, d'un vice : ivrogne fieffé. FIEFFER (fi-è-fé) v. a. Féod. Pourvoir d'un fief. Donner en fief. FIEL (fi-èl) n. m. . Bile. Fig. Amertume de sentiments : discours plein de fiel. Douleur amère. FIELLEUX, EUSE (fi-è-leù, eu-ze) adj. Qui tient du fiel. Amer comme du fiel : paroles fielleuses. FIENTE n. f. Excréments de certains animaux : fiente de vache, de pigeon, etc. FIENTER v. n. Rendre de la fiente. FIER fi-é (SE) v. pr. (lat. fidere. — Se conj. comme prier.) Mettre sa confiance en quelqu'un : Napoléon, vaincu, eut tort de se fier à la générosité anglaise. Ant. Se méfier, se défier, suspecter. FIER (fié) v. a. Confier : fier son honneur à un ami. (Vx.) FIER (fi-èr), FIÈRE adj. (du lat. ferus, farouche). Altier, arrogant, superbe. Qui a des sentiments nobles, élevés : âme fière. Audacieux, intrépide : les plus fiers généraux. Fam. Fameux, grand : un fier coquin. N. : faire le fier. Ant. Affable, familier. FIER-À-BRAS (fi-è-ra-bra) n. m. Fanfaron, qui fait le brave. Pl. des fier-à-bras ou fiers-à-bras. FIÈREMENT (man) adv. D'une manière fière, hautaine : accepter fièrement un défi. Fam. Extrêmement : je l'ai fièrement tancé. FIÉROT (ro), E adj. et n. Ridiculement fat et orgueilleux : être fiérot ; faire le fiérot. FIERTE n. f. (du lat. feretrum, brancard). La châsse d'un saint. (Vx.) FIERTÉ (fi-èr) n. f. (lat. feritas). Caractère de ce qui est fier : la fierté du cœur est une qualité ; la fierté des manières est souvent un défaut. Ant. Affabilité, familiarité. FIÈVRE n. f. (lat. febris). Ensemble de divers symptômes morbides qui existent dans beaucoup de maladies, et dont le plus important est l'élévation de la température : la quinine est efficace contre la fièvre. Fig. Se dit de toute agitation, de toute passion vive et désordonnée : fièvre politique. FIÉVREUX, EUSE (vreû, eu-ze) adj. et n. Qui a la fièvre. Qui la cause : climat fiévreux. Fig. Ardent, tourmente, agité : imagination fiévreuse. FIÉVREUSEMENT (ze-man) adv. D'une manière fiévreuse, agitée. FIFRE n. m. (de l'all. pfeifer, sifflet). Petite flûte en bois, d'un son aigu. Celui qui en joue. FIFRER (fré) v. n. Jouer du fifre. V. a. Jouer sur le fifre. Annoncer avec le fifre. FIGEMENT (je-man) n. m. Action par laquelle un liquide gras se fige. État de ce qui est figé. FIGER (jé) v. a. (Prend un e après le g devant a et o : il figea, nous figeons.) Congeler, épaissir, condenser par le froid. Ant. Fondre, liquéfier. FIGNOLAGE n. m. Action de fignoler. FIGNOLER (lé) v. n. (de fin). Pop. Raffiner en quelque chose. V. a. Arranger avec un soin minutieux. FIGUE (fi-ghe) n. f. Fruit du figuier. Figue de Barbarie, fruit du cactus. Fig. Moitié figue, moitié raisin, moitié de gré, moitié de force ; moitié bien, moitié mal.Fam. Faire la figue à quelqu'un, s'en moquer. FIGUERIE (ghe-rî) n. f. Lieu planté de figuiers. FIGUIER (ghi-é) n. m. Genre d'arbres de la famille des urticacées, dont le fruit (figue) est comestible : le figuier s'accommode des terrains arides, mais ensoleillés. Figuier de Barbarie ou d'Inde, opuntia vulgaris ou cactus raquette. FIGULINE n. f. (lat. figulina). Vase en terre cuite. FIGURANT (ran), E n. Personnage accessoire, et généralement muet, dans une pièce de théâtre ou dans un ballet. Fig. Personne dont le rôle est tout décoratif. FIGURATIF, IVE adj. Qui est la représentation, le symbole de quelque chose. N. f. Gram. Lettre, syllabe qui caractérise un cas, un temps, un mode, etc. FIGURATION (si-on) n. f. Action de figurer. Ensemble des figurants d'un théâtre. FIGURATIVEMENT (man) adv. D'une manière figurée. (Peu us.) FIGURE n. f. (lat. figura). Forme extérieure d'un corps. Visage de l’homme. Air, contenance : faire bonne figure à mauvais jeu. Symbole : l'agneau pascal était une figure de l'eucharistie. Géom. Ensemble de points, lignes, surfaces. Gram. Modifications de l'emploi, de la signification des mots qui donnent plus de grâce et de vivacité au discours. Chorégr. Différentes lignes qu'on décrit en dansant. FIGURÉ, E adj. Monuments figurés, ceux où sont représentés en sculpture ou en dessin des hommes, des animaux, etc. Sens figuré, signification détournée du sens propre : la lecture nourrit l'esprit (sens figuré) ; le pain nourrit le corps (sens propre.) Style figuré, style dans lequel entrent des figures : le style de la Bible est très figuré. Ferment figuré, ferment organique, microbe, bactérie, etc. N. m. : au propre et au figuré. FIGURÉMENT (man) adv. D'une manière figurée : parler figurément. (Peu us.) FIGURER (ré) v. a. Représenter par la peinture, la sculpture, le dessin, etc. Représenter allégoriquement : Prud’hon a figuré la Justice poursuivant le crime. V. n. Faire figure : figurer à la cour. Se trouver dans : figurer sur une liste. Faire le métier de figurant. Se figurer v. pr. S'imaginer, croire. FIGURINE n. f. Figure très petite en terre cuite, en bronze, en argent, etc. : figurine de Tanagra. FIGURISME (ris-me) n. m. Opinion de ceux qui regardent l'Ancien Testament comme la figure du Nouveau. FIGURISTE (ris-te) n. m. Mouleur de figures en plâtre. Théol. Partisan du figurisme. FIL n. m. (lat. filum). Petit brin long et menu de matières textiles : chanvre, lin, soie, etc. Veine, dans certaines pierres. Tranchant d'un instrument : le fil d'un rasoir. Passer au fil de l'épée, tuer à l'arme blanche : passer au fil de l'épée la garnison d'une ville prise d'assaut. Cordon servant à faire mouvoir les marionnettes. Fig. Moyen secret d'action : tenir tous les fils d'une conspiration. Fil d'archal, v. archal. Fil à plomb, morceau de métal suspendu à un fil, pour mettre un ouvrage d'aplomb. Fil de la Vierge, v. filandre. Fig. Suite, liaison : perdre le fil de son discours, de ses idées. Cours : le fil de la rivière, le fil de la vie. Donner du fil à retordre, susciter des embarras. De fil en aiguille, de propos en propos. Ne tenir qu'à un fil, se dit d'une chose dont la durée, le succès dépend de la moindre des choses. FILAGE n. m. Action ou manière de filer. FILAIRE (lè-re) n. f. ou m. Genre de vers nématodes, parasites de divers vertébrés : les filaires s'introduisent et séjournent sous la peau des nègres de Guinée. FILAMENT (man) n. m. (lat. filamentum). Petite fibre des muscles, des nerfs, des plantes. FILAMENTEUX, EUSE (man-teû, eu-se) adj. Qui a des filaments : viande filamenteuse. FILANDIÈRE n. f. Femme dont le métier est de filer. Adjectiv. Les sœurs filandières, les Parques. FILANDRE n. f. (de filer). Fibrille menue et longue, qui se trouve dans une viande coriace. Fil blanc et léger qui flotte en l'air dans les beaux jours d'automne, qu'on appelle vulgairement fil de la Vierge, et qui est produit par diverses araignées voyageuses. FILANDREUX, EUSE (dreû, eu-ze) adj. Rempli de filandres : viande filandreuse. Fig. Enchevêtré, confus et long : explications filandreuses. FILANZANE n. m. Sorte de chaise légère, suspendue à deux barres que soutiennent sur leurs épaules quatre porteurs, et qui sert au transport des voyageurs à Madagascar. FILANT (lan), E adj. Qui file sans se diviser en gouttes : liquide filant. Etoile filante, v. étoile. FILARIOSE (ô-ze) n. f. Maladie produite par les filaires. FILASSE (la- se) n. f. (de fil). Amas de filaments tirés de l'écorce du chanvre, du lin, etc. Cheveux de filasse, cheveux emmêlés ou d'un jaune pâle, comme la filasse. FILASSIER (la-si-é), ÈRE n. et adj. Qui façonne la filasse : ouvrier filassier. FILATEUR n. m. Qui exploite une filature. FILATURE n. f. Etablissement où l'on file en grand la soie, le coton, la laine : de nombreuses filatures existent dans le nord de la France. Art de filer en grand. Fig. Action de filer un individu suspect. FILE n. f. (de filer). Rangée de personnes ou de choses placées les unes derrière les autres : une file de voitures. Chef de file, qui est le premier d'une file. Feu de file, feu d une troupe qui tire par file et sans interruption. Fam. S'embrouiller dans les feux de file, se déconcerter. Ligne de file, ordre tactique que prennent des navires les uns derrière les autres. A la file loc. adv. L'un après l'autre. En ou à la file indienne, immédiatement l'un derrière l'autre, comme font les Indiens d'Amérique lorsqu'ils marchent dans le « sentier de la guerre ». FILE n. m. Fil simple ou retors destiné au tissage. Fil d'or ou d'argent passé à la filière, et dont on entoure parfois un fil de soie ou de lin. FILEMENT (man) n. m. Action de filer. (Peu us.) FILER (lé) v. a. Mettre en fil : les anciennes matrones romaines s'honoraient de filer la laine. Se dit des insectes qui sécrètent des fils de leur corps : l'araignée file sa toile. Fig. Filer un son, l'enfler insensiblement et le diminuer de même. Filer ses jours, passer sa vie. Suivre en épiant : filer un voleur. Mar. Filer un câble, une amarre, etc., les laisser glisser. Filer un nœud, deux nœuds, trois nœuds, etc., marcher à la vitesse de un, deux, trois, etc., nœuds à l'heure. Corde filée, corde de lutherie entourée d'un fil d'archal. Fig. Filer des jours d'or et de soie, mener une vie douce et heureuse. V. n. Couler lentement, comme de l'huile : ce vin file. Avoir une flamme qui s'allonge et fume : lampe qui file. Fam. Aller rapidement, s'en aller. Fig. Filer doux, céder par la crainte. FILERIE (rî) n. f. Lieu où l'on file le chanvre. FILET n. m. (dimin. de fil). Tissu à claire-voie pour prendre les poissons, les oiseaux : tendre, jeter un filet. Petit réseau pour retenir les cheveux. Bot. Partie déliée de l'étamine d'une fleur. (V. la planche plante.) Anat. Dernière ramification nerveuse. Bouch. Partie charnue qui se lève sur l'épine du dos du bœuf, du chevreuil, etc. Faux filet, partie moins estimée qui est levée le long de l'échine du bœuf. Très petite membrane sous la langue : couper le filet. Techn. Saillie en spirale d'une vis. Ornement long et délié, en architecture, en menuiserie, etc. Blas. Cotice réduite de largeur. Impr. Trait qui a diverses formes et divers usages. Fig. Liquide peu abondant, mais coulant continûment. Emission peu abondante : filet de voix ; filet d'eau. Très petite quantité : filet de vinaigre. FILETAGE n. m. Action de fileter. Braconnage exercé à l'aide de filets. FILETER (té) v. a. (Prend un é ouvert devant une syllabe muette : je filète.) Passer à la filière. Faire passer dans les trous d'une filière. FILEUR, EUSE (eu-ze) n. et adj. Qui fait du fil. Industriel qui dirige une filature. FILIAL, E, AUX adj. Qui est du devoir du fils. de l'enfant : Antigone est le type de l'amour filial. FILIALEMENT (man) adv. D'une manière filiale. FILIATION (si-on) n. f. (du lat. filius, fils). Descendance ; lien de parenté entre les parents et leurs enfants, lorsqu'on le considère dans la personne de ces derniers : on distingue la filiation légitime, la filiation naturelle et la filiation adoptive. Fig. Suite, liaison d'objets successifs résultant les uns des autres : filiation des idées. FILICINÉES (né) n. f. pl. Classe de cryptogames vasculaires, comme les fougères. S. une filicinée. FILIÈRE n. f. (de fil). Instrument d'acier, destiné à étirer les fils métalliques : le cuivre se prête fort bien au travail de la filière. Pièce d'acier pour fileter en vis. Chacun des pores par lesquels certains insectes produisent leur fil. Mar. Filin tendu horizontalement. Fig. Moyen d'élaboration successive. Suite de formalités, d'épreuves, d'emplois à remplir avant d'arriver à un certain résultat. Comm. Ordre de livraison écrit, transmissible par voie d'endos. FILIFORME adj. Bot. Mince, grêle, délié comme un fil. Méd. Pouls filiforme, pouls très faible. FILIGRANE n. m. (ital. filigrana). Ouvrage d'orfèvrerie à jour et en forme de filets déliés et soudés d'or, d'argent ou de verre. Fil de cuivre qui entoure la poignée des sabres et des épées. Empreinte faite sur le papier au moyen de fils de cuivre fixés sur la forme à fabriquer le papier et contournés de manière à figurer des dessins ou des lettres : les filigranes des billets de banque. FILIGRANER (né) v. a. Travailler en filigrane. FILIGRANISTE (nis-te) n. et adj. m. Ouvrier qui travaille en filigrane. (On dit aussi filigraneur.) FILIN n. m. (de fil.) Sorte de cordage en chanvre. FILIPENDULE (pan) n. f. Espèce de spirée (rosacées), cultivée pour ses fleurs. FILLE (ll mll.) n. f. Personne du sexe féminin, considérée par rapport aux parents : Marie-Thérèse était la fille unique de l'empereur d'Autriche Charles VI. Personne du sexe féminin non mariée : rester fille. Servante : fille d'auberge. Nom des membres d'un grand nombre de communautés de femmes. Les Filles de Mémoire, les Muses. Fille aînée des rois de France, l'Université. Fille aînée de l'Église, la France. FILLETTE (fi, ll mll., è-te) n. f. Jeune fille. FILLEUL, E (ll mll.) n. (du lat. filiolus, jeune fils). La personne qu'on a tenue sur les fonts baptismaux, par rapport au parrain et à la marraine. FILOCHE n. f. (de fil.) Tissu, filet de corde, de soie ou de fil. FILOCHER (ché) v. a. Faire le tissu appelé filoche. FILOIR n. m. Machine à filer. Cylindre de bois placé à l'avant et à l'arrière d'un bateau servant à l'amarrage. FILON n. m. (de fil). Suite ininterrompue d'une même matière, contenue entre des couches d'une nature différente. Fig. Veine, source. FILOSELLE (zè-le) n. f. (ital. filosello). Grosse soie. FILOU n. m. Voleur adroit. Voleur au jeu. FILOUTAGE n. m. Action de filouter. FILOUTER (té) v. a. Voler avec adresse : filouter une montre, un mouchoir. Tricher au jeu. FILOUTERIE (rî) n. f. Action de filou. Tricherie. Escroquerie. FILS (fiss) n. m. (lat. filius). Enfant mâle par rapport à son père et à sa mère : le fils aîné, dans l'ancien droit, jouissait de privilèges considérables. Terme d'amitié : mon fils. Descendant : les fils des Gaulois. Homme considéré par rapport à son pays natal : les fils de la France. Le Fils de Dieu, de l'homme, Jésus-Christ. Fig. Fils d'Apollon, les poètes. Fils de Mars, les guerriers. Être fils de ses œuvres, ne devoir qu'à soi-même sa fortune ou sa situation. FILTRAGE n. m. Action de filtrer. FILTRANT (tran), E adj. Qui sert à filtrer. FILTRATION (si-on) n. f. Passage d'un liquide à travers un filtre qui l'éclaircit. Action de passer. de filtrer à travers les terres, les roches, en parlant des eaux : eaux de filtration. FILTRE n. m. (ital. filtro). Etoffe, cornet de papier non collé, pierre poreuse, charbon ou appareil à travers lesquels on passe un liquide qu'on veut purifier : le filtre Pasteur ; le filtre Chamberland. FILTRER (tré) v. a. Passer un liquide par le filtre : filtrer une décoction. V. n. Pénétrer : l'eau filtre à travers les terres. FILURE n. f. Manière dont un objet est filé. FIN n. f. (lat. finis). Bout, extrémité : la fin d'un livre. Terme, mort : toucher à sa fin. But : en venir a ses fins. Faire une fin, changer de vie. Se marier. Mener à bonne fin, terminer heureusement. Dr. Fin de non-recevoir, refus d'admettre une action judiciaire, sous prétexte que celui qui l'intente n'est pas fondé dans sa plainte. A la fin loc. adv. Enfin, après tout ce temps. Prov. : La fin justifie les moyens, faux principe de morale, d'après lequel les actes seraient justifiés par leur résultat. Prov. : Qui veut la fin veut les moyens, celui qui poursuit un résultat ne doit pas reculer devant les actes qui l'y amèneront. Ant. Commencement, début, origine. FIN, FINE adj. Délié et menu : écriture, pluie fine. Elancé : taille fine. Précieux par la qualité : pierres fines. Fig. Excellent : vin fin. Délicat : avoir le goût fin. Pur : or fin. Spirituel : physionomie fine. Rusé, habile : c'est un fin renard. Fines herbes, herbes hachées menu pour servir d'assaisonnement. Subtil, en parlant d'un sens : oreille fine. Nez fin, perspicacité. Fin fond, bout extrême. Fin mot, motif secret. Adv. Prendre une bille trop fin, au jeu de billard, la toucher trop sur le côté. Ant. Gros, épais, grossier, sot, stupide. FINAGE n. m. Etendue du territoire d'une commune. Autref., circonscription juridique. FINAGE n. m. Techn. Opération qui précède l'affinage de la fonte et qui a pour but de la purifier. FINAL, E, ALS adj. (lat. finalis). Qui finit, termine : lettre finale d'un mot. N. f. Dernière syllabe ou dernière lettre d'un mot. Sports. La course finale, décisive, d'une réunion. Mus. Note principale qui détermine le ton d'un morceau et par laquelle il doit finir. (En ce sens, on dit aussi tonique n. et adj.) FINALE n. m. (m. ital.). Mus. Morceau d'ensemble qui termine une symphonie, une sonate, un acte d'opéra : le finale de Lucie de Lammermoor. FINALEMENT (man) adv. Pour en finir. FINANCE n. f. (du vx fr. finer, payer). Argent que l'on a (ne s'emploie plus dans ce sens qu'au pl.) : ses finances sont en baisse. Profession du financier : entrer dans la finance. Ensemble des financiers : le monde de la finance. Pl. Trésor de l'État : ministère des Finances. FINANCER (sé) v. n. (Prend une cédille sous le c devant a et o : il finança, nous finançons.) Fam. Fournir de l'argent. FINANCIER (si-é), ÈRE adj. Qui est relatif aux finances : système financier. N. m. Celui qui spécule sur l'argent et fait des opérations importantes. Celui qui s'entend à l'administration des finances publiques : Necker fut un habile financier. N. f. Cuis. Nom donné à une façon d'apprêter certains mets au moyen d'ingrédients recherchés. FINANCIÈREMENT (man) adv. En matière de finances. (Peu us.) FINASSER (na-sé) v. n. Fam. User de subterfuges, de mauvaises finesses. FINASSERIE n. f. Mauvaise finesse : les finasseries d'un plaideur retors. FINASSEUR, EUSE (na-seur, eu-ze) ou FINASSIER (na-si-é), ÈRE n. Fam. Qui use de subterfuges, de petites finesses. FINAUD (nô), E n. et adj. Fin, rusé dans les petites choses : paysan finaud. FINEMENT (man) adv. D'une manière fine : s'exprimer finement ; détail finement rendu. FINE-MÉTAL n. m. Techn. Fonte blanche. FINERIE (rî) n. f. Techn. Fourneau où s'opère le finage. FINES (fi-ne) n. f. pl. Houilles menues, dans les houillères du nord de la France. FINESSE (nè-se) n. f. Qualité de ce qui est fin : finesse des cheveux, d'une étoffe, des traits; finesse de l'esprit, de l'ouïe. Action fine : ruse. Entendre, chercher finesse à, donner un sens mystérieux ou malin à. Ant. Grosseur, épaisseur, grossièreté, sottise. FINETTE (nè-te) n. f. Etoffe légère de laine ou de coton à envers pelucheux. FINGARD (ghar), E adj. Rétif : cavale fingarde. FINI, E adj. Limité, qui a des bornes : l’esprit de l'homme est fini. Achevé, parfait en son genre : un coquin fini. Homme fini, homme usé au physique ou au moral. N. m. Perfection : le fini d'un ouvrage. Ce qui a des bornes : le fini et l'infini. FINIR v. a. (lat. finire). Achever, terminer : finir un tableau. V. n. Être terminé : l'Inde finit en pointe vers le Sud. Avoir une certaine fin : cet enfant finira mal. Arriver à son terme : son bail finit à Pâques. Mourir : Charles le Téméraire finit misérablement devant Nancy. En finir, prendre un parti décisif. En finir avec, se débarrasser de. Ant. Commencer. FINISSAGE n. m. Dernière main que l'on met à un ouvrage pour le rendre parfait. FINISSANT (ni-san), E adj. Qui finit. FINISSEUR, EUSE (ni-seur, eu-ze) n. Qui donne la dernière main. FINLANDAIS, E adj. et n. De la Finlande. FINNOIS, E (fi-noi, oi-ze) adj. et n. Se dit d'un peuple qui habite l'extrémité N.-O. de la Russie d'Europe, surtout la Finlande. N. m. La langue finnoise. FIOLE n. f. (gr. phialé). Petit flacon de verre. FIORD ou FJORD (fi-or) n. m. Golfe étroit et profond de la Norvège : les fiords sont des vallées creusées à l'air libre par les glaciers, et immergées ensuite par une lente oscillation du rivage. FIORITURE n. f. (ital. fioritura). Ornement de goût ajouté à volonté dans un morceau de musique. Par ext. Ornement, accessoire : fioriture de style. FIRMAMENT (man) n. m. (lat. firmamentum). Voûte azurée qui paraît s'étendre au-dessus de nos têtes : les étoiles du firmament sont innombrables. FIRMAN n. m. Ordre, permis du Grand Seigneur ou de quelque autre souverain de l'Orient. FIRME n. f. (angl. firm, allem. firme). Raison sociale. FISC (fisk) n. m. (du lat. fiscus, panier). Trésor de l'État : les caisses du fisc. Administration chargée de la perception des impôts : le fisc de Philippe le Bel se montra avide et impitoyable. FISCAL, E, AUX (fis-kal) adj. Qui concerne le fisc : loi fiscale. FISCALEMENT (fis-ka-le-man) adv. D'une manière fiscale. FISCALITÉ (fis-ka) n. f. Système des lois relatives au fisc. Tendance à augmenter les droits du fisc, à multiplier les impôts. FISSIDENT n. m. Genre de mousses bryacées, très répandues sur tout le globe. FISSILE adj. (lat. fissilis). Qui se divise facilement en feuillets ou en couches minces. FISSIPARE (fis-si) adj. (lat. fissus, fendu, et parere, enfanter). Qui se produit par la scission de son propre corps. FISSIPÈDE (fis-si) adj. (lat. fissus, fendu, et pes, pedis, pied). Qui a le pied divisé en plusieurs doigts ou parties, en parlant des quadrupèdes. FISSIROSTRES (fis-si-ros-tre) n. m. pl. Groupe d'oiseaux à bec profondément fendu. S. un fissirostre. FISSURATION (fis-su-ra-si-on) n. f. Production de fissures : la fissuration des calcaires. FISSURE n. f. (lat. fissura ; de fissus, fendu). Petite crevasse. Anat. Sillon. Path. Gerçure. FISTON (fis-ton) n. m. Pop. Fils. FISTULAIRE (fis-tu-lè-re) adj. Qui présente un tube, un canal dans toute sa longueur : stalactite fistulaire. Qui dépend d'une fistule : trajet fistulaire. FISTULE n. f. (lat. fistula). Méd. Canal accidentel qui communique avec une glande ou une cavité naturelle et amène au dehors leurs sécrétions : fistule lacrymale. Coup de ciseau ou de marteau appliqué de travers sur le bois. FISTULEUX, EUSE (fis-tu-leû, eu-ze) adj. De la nature de la fistule : canal fistuleux. FISTULINE (fis-tu) n. f. Sorte de champignon, appelé aussi langue-de-bœuf. FIVE-O'CLOCK (faï-vo-klok') n. m. (loc. angl. qui signifie cinq heures.) Lunch, thé que l'on prend à cinq heures de l'après-midi. FIXABLE adj. Qui peut être fixé. FIXAGE n. m. Action de fixer. Opération par laquelle une image photographique est rendue inaltérable à la lumière : le fixage s'obtient au moyen d'un bain d'hyposulfite de soude. FIXATEUR, TRICE (fik-sa) adj. Qui a la propriété de fixer. N. m. Sorte de vaporisateur qui sert à fixer un dessin sur papier. Substance qui rend une image photographique inaltérable à la lumière. FIXATIF, IVE (fik-sa) adj. Qui sert à fixer. N. m. Préparation de gomme dissoute dans l'alcool, qui sert à fixer les dessins sur papier. FIXATION (fik-sa-si-on) n. f. Action de fixer, d'établir : la fixation de l'impôt, d'une échéance. Chim. Opération par laquelle on rend fixe un corps volatil : fixation du mercure. Histol. Opération par laquelle on fixe les éléments cellulaires pour les étudier plus tard. FIXE (fik-se) adj. (du lat. fixus, fixé). Qui ne se meut pas : étoile fixe. Qui reste attaché sur le même point : le regard fixe d'un fou. Invariable : prix fixe. Idée fixe, idée qui obsède l'esprit. Chim. Corps fixe, corps qui, comme l'or, le carbone, etc., ne se volatilise pas. N. m. La partie invariable des appointements d'un employé : vous aurez tant de fixe. Interj. Fixe ! commandement de l'immobilité sous les armes. FIXE (fik-se) n. m. Petit tableau peint à l'huile, et qu'on applique derrière une glace, laquelle lui tient lieu de vernis. FIXEMENT adv. D'une manière fixe : regarder fixement quelqu'un. FIXER (fik-sé) v. a. Rendre fixe : fixer un dessin sur un mur. Diriger d'une manière permanente : fixer les yeux sur quelque chose. Regarder fixement : fixer quelqu'un. Fig. Arrêter définitivement : fixer son choix. Etablir : fixer sa résidence. Attirer, captiver : fixer l'attention de quelqu'un. Rendre constant : fixer un esprit léger. FIXITÉ (fik-si) n. f. Qualité de ce qui est fixe : la fixité du regard. Chim. Propriété des corps qui ne sont point volatilisables par les moyens ordinaires. Fig. État des choses qui ne varient point : la fixité des idées, des opinions. FLA n. m. invar. (onomat.). Double coup de baguette frappé légèrement d'abord de la main droite, puis fortement de la main gauche. Pl. : des fla et des va. FLABELLATION (bèl-la-si-on) n. f. (du lat. flabellum, éventail). Action de renouveler l'air autour d'une partie du corps immobilisée. FLABELLÉ, E (bèl-lé) ou FLABELLIFORME (bèl-li) adj. (de flabellum). En forme d'éventail. FLABELLUM n. m. (mot lat.). Antiq. Grand éventail de plumes de paon, de feuilles de lotus, adapté à un long manche, et qui était porté par un esclave appelé flabellifère. FLAC (flak) interj. Onomatopée imitant le bruit de l'eau, celui d'une tape, etc. FLACCIDITÉ (flak-si) n. f. (du lat. flaccidus, flasque). État d'une chose flasque. FLACHE n. f. Endroit d'un tronc d'arbre dépouillé de l'écorce et non encore équarri. Défaut, déchet dans l'arête vive d'une pièce de bois équarrie. (Adjectiv. : une poutre flache.) Fissure d'une roche. Inégalité dans le pavage, par suite de l'enfoncement d'un pavé. Mare dans un bois. FLACHERIE (rî) n. f. Maladie microbienne des vers à soie, que l'on dit alors morts-flats. FLACHEUX, EUSE (cheû, eu-ze) adj. Qui a des flaches, en parlant d'une pièce de bois. FLACON n. m. (bas lat. fiasco). Sorte de bouteille qui se ferme ordinairement avec un bouchon de même matière ou de même métal. Son contenu. Bouteille : un flacon de vieil armagnac. FLACONNIER (ko-ni-é) n. et adj. m. Ouvrier qui fait des flacons. FLA-FLA n. m. Pop. En T. d'atelier, recherche d'effets en peinture. Fig. Ostentation, étalage : faire du fla-fla. FLAGELLANTS (jèl-lan) n. m. pl. V. Part. hist. FLAGELLATEUR (jèl-la) n. m. Celui qui flagelle. FLAGELLATION (jèl-la-si-on) n. f. Supplice du fouet ou des verges. Action de se flageller. FLAGELLÉ, E (jèl-lé) adj. Hist. nat. Muni d'un flagellum : infusoire flagellé. FLAGELLER (jèl-lé) v. a. (lat. flagellare). Faire subir le supplice de la flagellation. Fig. Maltraiter en paroles : Molière a flagellé l'hypocrisie. FLAGELLUM n. m. (mot lat. signifiant fouet). Filament mobile servant d'organe locomoteur à certains infusoires. FLAGEOLER (jo-lé) v. n. Se dit des jambes de l'homme, du cheval, lorsque la fatigue ou la faiblesse les rend tremblantes. FLAGEOLET (jolè) n. m. Petit instrument de musique à vent. N. et adj. Espèce de haricot : manger des haricots flageolets, des flageolets. FLAGORNER (né) v. a. Flatter souvent et bassement : flagorner les puissants du jour. FLAGORNERIE (rî) n. f. Flatterie basse et souvent répétée. FLAGORNEUR, EUSE (eu-ze) n. Qui flagorne. FLAGRANT (gran), E adj. (du lat. flagrans, brûlant). Evident : inégalité flagrante. Qui éclate sous les yeux. Flagrant délit, délit qui se commet sous les yeux mêmes de ceux qui le constatent. FLAIR (flèr) n. m. (de flairer). Odorat du chien. Odorat en général. Fig. Perspicacité : avoir du flair. FLAIRER (flè-ré) v. a. (du lat. flagrare, avoir de l'odeur). Appliquer son odorat à. Fig. Pressentir : flairer une escroquerie. Pop. Exhaler une odeur. FLAIREUR (flè) n. m. Qui flaire. Fig. Qui est à l'affût de. (Peu us.) FLAMAND (man), E adj. et n. De la Flandre. FLAMANT ou FLAMMANT (fla-man) n. m. Grand palmipède de l'ordre des éehassiers, dont le dessous des ailes est couleur de flamme : le flamant se plaît au bord des eaux saumâtres ; il atteint 1m, 40 de haut. FLAMBAGE (flan) n. m. Action de flamber. FLAMBANT , E adj. Qui flambe. Fam. Tout flambant neuf, entièrement neuf. FLAMBARD ou FLAMBART n. m. Pop. Canotier amateur. Mar. Petit bateau de côte pour la pêche. Gai luron, orgueilleux, richement vêtu : faire le flambard. FLAMBE (flan-be) n. f. (de flamme). Epée à lame ondulée. Nom vulgaire de certains iris. FLAMBEAU (flan-bô) n. m. (de flamber). Torche, chandelle de cire ou Flambeau. de suif. Chandelier. Le flambeau du jour, le soleil. Le flambeau de la nuit, la lune. Fig. Lumières de la raison, du génie, de la science. Allumer le flambeau de l’hymen, se marier. FLAMBÉE (flan-bé) n. f. Feu clair de menu bois. FLAMBER (flan-bé) v. a. (du vx fr. flambe, flamme). Passer quelque chose par le feu : flamber une volaille. Flamber un canon, y brûler une étoupille avant le tir pour chasser l'humidité. Flamber une carène, la passer au feu pour détruire les insectes et les algues. V. n. Jeter de la flamme. Brûler. Il est flambé, il est perdu, ruiné. FLAMBERGE (flan-bèr-je) n. f. (n. pr. de l'épée de Renaud de Montauban). Epée. Mettre flamberge au vent, tirer l'épée. FLAMBOIEMENT (flan-boiman) n. m. Eclat d'un objet qui flamboie : le flamboiement de l'incendie. FLAMBOYANT (flan-boi-ian), E adj. Qui flamboie : épée flamboyante. Arch. Se dit d'une forme particulière du style gothique, qui affectionne les contours lancéolés, imitant des flammes. Blas. Qui a la forme ondoyante d'une flamme. FLAMBOYER (flan-boi-ié) v. n. (Se conj. comme aboyer.) Jeter une flamme brillante. Fig. Briller comme la flamme : des yeux qui flamboient de colère. FLAMINE n. m. (lat. flamen). Chez les Romains, prêtre attaché au culte d'un dieu particulier (par oppos. aux pontifes, consacrés au culte de tous les dieux) : le flamine de Jupiter était un des plus grands personnages de Rome. FLAMINGANT (ghan), E adj. Qui parle flamand. N. : les flamingants. FLAMME (fla-me) n. f. (lat. flamma). Apparence lumineuse et légère qui se dégage des matières en combustion : la flamme de l'acétylène a un grand pouvoir éclairant. Supplice du feu : livrer aux flammes. Les flammes éternelles, les peines de l'enfer. Flammes de Bengale, v. feu. Mar. Longue banderole servant soit de marque distinctive pour les navires de guerre, soit dans les signaux. Art milit. Petite banderole à deux pointes flottantes qui garnit les lances de la cavalerie. Fig. Ardeur, et particul. ardeur de l'amour : déclarer sa flamme. Art véter. Espèce de lancette pour saigner les chevaux. FLAMMÉ, E (fla-mé) adj. Qui a la forme d'une flamme, qui est ondulé. Qui a des taches en forme de flammes : grès flammés ou flambés. V. grès. FLAMMÈCHE n. f. Parcelle enflammée qui s'élève d'un brasier. FLAMMEROLE (fla-me) n. f. Feu follet. FLAMMETTE n. f. Petite flamme. FLAN n. m. Sorte de tarte à la crème, aux œufs, etc. Disque de métal préparé pour être frappé et recevoir une empreinte. Impr. Sorte de carton mou qu'on applique sur les caractères mobiles pour en prendre empreinte en vue du clichage. FLANC (flan) n. m. Partie de l'homme, de l'animal, depuis les côtes jusqu'aux hanches : se coucher sur le flanc. Le sein d'une mère. Fig. Côté d'une chose : le flanc d'une armée, d'un bataillon. Partie latérale d'une troupe rangée en ordre profond. Blas. Chacune des divisions qui touchent aux bords dextre et sénestre de l'écu quand celui-ci est tiercé en pal. Point central de chacune de ces mêmes divisions. (V. la planche blason.) Fig. Se battre les flancs, se donner du mal, sans grand résultat. Être sur le flanc, être alité ; être exténué. Prêter le flanc, présenter le flanc à son adversaire, et, au fig., donner prise : prêter le flanc à la calomnie. FLANC-GARDE n. f. Détachement chargé de protéger l'un des flancs d'une troupe en marche. Pl. des flancs-gardes. FLANCHER (ché) v. n. Pop. Lâcher pied, ne pas persister. FLANCHET (chè) n. m. Partie d'une surlonge de bœuf, entre la tranche grasse et la poitrine. FLANCONADE n. f. Escr. Botte de quarte forcée, portée dans le flanc de l'adversaire. FLANDRIN n. m. (de Flandre). Fam. Homme mince, élancé et d'une tournure gauche, ou lent dans ses mouvements. FLANELLE (nè-le) n. f. (angl. flannel). Etoffe légère, faite avec de la laine fine : gilet de flanelle. FLÂNER (né) v. n. Aller de côté et d'autre en perdant son temps. FLÂNERIE (rî) n. f. Action de flâner : écolier qui perd son temps en flâneries. FLÂNEUR, EUSE (eu-ze) n. Qui flâne. FLANQUANT (kan), E adj. Fortif. Qui est situé de façon à voir et à défendre un autre ouvrage. FLANQUEMENT (ke-man) n. m. Action de flanquer. Résultat de cette action. FLANQUER (ké) v. a. (rad. flanc). Fortif. Défendre par des ouvrages établis en vue ou sur les flancs : flanquer une redoute de défenses accessoires. Art mil. Appuyer, soutenir, en parlant d'une troupe. Se dit d'objets placés en flanc à côté de quelque chose : quatre plats flanquaient cet énorme pâté. Construire sur les angles. Être construit aux angles de. FLANQUER (ké) v. a. (altér. de flaquer). Lancer, appliquer rudement, jeter : flanquer un soufflet. Mettre : flanquer quelqu'un à la porte. FLANQUEUR (keur) n. m. Soldat d'infanterie détaché d'une troupe pour en protéger les flancs. FLAQUE n. f. (de flache). Petite mare. Au fig. : flaque de boue. FLAQUÉE (ké) n. f. Fam. Certaine quantité de liquide qu'on lance avec force. FLAQUER (ké) v. a. Fam. Jeter avec force un liquide contre quelqu'un ou quelque chose. FLASQUE (flas-ke) adj. (lat. flaccidus). Mou, sans force, sans vigueur : chair, homme, style flasque. Ant. Dur, rigide, tendu. FLASQUE (flas-ke) n. m. (orig. germ.). Artill. Chacune des deux pièces latérales d'un affût qui supportent les tourillons. Mar. Syn. de jottereau. FLASQUE (flas-ke) n. f. (ital. fiasco). Poire à poudre. FLASQUEMENT (flas-ke-man) adv. D'une manière flasque. (Peu us.) FLATTER (fla-té) v. a. (du bas allem. flat, plat.) Caresser avec la main : flatter un cheval. Affecter agréablement : la musique flatte l'oreille. Louer à l'excès pour séduire : les courtisans flattent le prince. Embellir : flatter un portrait. Flatter de, faire concevoir l'espérance. Se flatter v. pr. Se faire illusion : se flatter de réussir. Se vanter : se flatter d'être habile. Ant. Blâmer, fronder, critiquer. FLATTERIE n. f. Louange intéressée : se laisser prendre aux flatteries. Ant. Censure, moquerie, critique. FLATTEUR, EUSE (fla-teur, eu-ze) n. et adj. Qui flatte : murmure flatteur. Séduisant : espoir flatteur. Ant. Censeur, frondeur. FLATTEUSEMENT (fla-teu-ze-man) adv. D'une manière flatteuse. FLATUEUX, EUSE adj. (du lat. flatus, vent). Qui cause des flatuosités. FLATULENCE (lan-se) n. f. (même étymol. qu'à l'art. précéd.). Méd. Accumulation de gaz dans une cavité naturelle. FLATULENT (lan), E adj. Qui est produit par la flatulence : affection flatulente. FLATUOSITÉ (zi) n. f. (de flatueux). Gaz accumulé dans les intestins. FLÉAU (flé-ô) n. m. (lat. flagellum). Instrument qui sert à battre le blé, formé d'un manche et d'un battoir en bois, reliés l'un à l'autre par des courroies. (V. planche agriculture.) Ancienne arme de guerre d'une forme analogue. (V. planche armes.) Verge de fer d'une balance : les deux sections du fléau doivent être rigoureusement égales. (V. balance.) Barre de fer à bascule pour fermer les portes cochères. Fig. Grande calamité publique, comme incendie, tremblement de terre, inondation, etc, : la guerre est un véritable fléau. Personne qui est la cause ou l'instrument d'une grande calamité : Attila s'intitulait le fléau de Dieu. Chose qui importune. Personne fatigante, de relations dangereuses : une méchante langue est un véritable fléau. FLEBILE adv. (m. ital.). Mus. D'une manière plaintive. (Peu us.) FLÈCHE n. f. Trait formé d'une hampe en bois armée d'une pointe à un bout, empennée à l'autre, et qu'on lance avec l'arc ou l'arbalète. (V. la planche armes.) Objet qui a la forme d'une flèche. Pièce de bois joignant le train de derrière d'un carrosse avec celui de devant. Partie arrière d'un affût. La plus longue pièce de bois d'une charrue. Branche d'arbre verticale. Partie d'un mât au-dessus du capelage. Extrémité pyramidale ou conique d'un clocher. Géom. Perpendiculaire abaissée du milieu d'un arc de cercle sur la corde. (V. circonférence.) Chevaux attelés en flèche, chevaux attelés l'un devant l'autre. Fig. Faire flèche de tout bois, employer toutes sortes de moyens pour arriver à ses fins. Flèche du Parthe , v. Parthes (part. hist.). FLÈCHE n. f. (orig. scand.). Pièce de lard qu'on lève sur le côté du porc, de l'épaule à la cuisse. FLÉCHIÈRE n. f. Bot. Genre d'alismacées, appelées aussi flèches d'eau. FLÉCHIR v. a. (lat. flectere). Ployer, courber : fléchir le genou. Fig. Toucher de pitié, attendrir : fléchir ses juges. V. n. Ployer sous la charge. Lâcher pied : troupe qui fléchit. Fig. Se soumettre : tout fléchissait sous lui. FLÉCHISSEMENT n. m. Action de fléchir : mesurer le fléchissement de l'arche d'un pont. FLÉCHISSEUR adj. m. Se dit des muscles destinés à faire fléchir diverses parties du corps : muscle fléchisseur du bras. N. m. : les fléchisseurs du genou, de la jambe, par opposition aux extenseurs. Ant. Extenseur. FLEGMASIE (flègh-ma-zî) n. f. V. phlegmasie. FLEGMATIQUE adj. Lymphatique : tempérament flegmatique. Fig. Froid : caractère flegmatique. Ant. Chaleureux, enthousiaste. FLEGMATIQUEMENT (flègh-ma-ti-ke-man) adv. D'une manière flegmatique. FLEGME n. m. (du gr. phlegma, pituite). Humeur aqueuse de l'organisme. Pituite qu'on rejette en crachant, en vomissant, etc. ( En ce sens, on écrit aussi phlegme.) Fig. Caractère d'un homme froid difficile à s'émouvoir. Produit que donne la première chauffe dans la distillation du jus de betteraves, des moûts, fruits, etc. Ant. Enthousiasme. FLEGMON n. m. V. phlegmon. FLEGMONEUX, EUSE (flègh-mo-neû, eu-ze) adj. V. phlegmoneux. FLÉMARD (mar), E n. et adj. Pop. Se dit d'une personne paresseuse, molle. FLÈME n. f. (altér. de flegme). Pop. Grande paresse, inertie : avoir la flème. Battre la flème, ne rien faire. FLÉOLE n. f. Genre de graminées fourragères : la fléole des prés donne un fourrage abondant. FLET (flè) n. m. Genre de poissons pleuronectidés, à chair délicate, propres aux mers tempérées. FLÉTAN n. m. Genre de poissons pleuronectidés, propres aux mers froides : le flétan atteint 2 mètres. FLÉTRIR v. a. (du lat. flaccidus, mou). Faner, ôter l'éclat, la fraîcheur : un soleil trop ardent flétrit les plantes. Fig. Affaiblir, altérer : l'abus des plaisirs flétrit la jeunesse. Se flétrir, v. pr. Se faner. FLÉTRIR v. a. (de l'anc. fr. flatrir). Autrefois, marquer d'un fer rouge un condamné sur l'épaule droite: on flétrissait avec un fer marqué en fleur de lis. Fig. Punir d'une condamnation infamante. Déshonorer, diffamer : flétrir la réputation. FLÉTRISSANT (tri-san), E adj. Qui flétrit, déshonore : arrêt flétrissant. FLÉTRISSURE n. f. Autref., marque sur l'épaule d'un criminel. Fig. Tache à l'honneur. FLETTE (flè-te) n. f. Mar. Nom ancien de la chaloupe. Bateau plat accompagnant un chaland. FLEUR n. f. (lat. flos, floris). Partie d'un végétal qui contient les deux ou l'un des organes reproducteurs, et qui est souvent parée de couleurs éclatantes : les fleurs éclosent au printemps. Par ext. Plante qui produit des fleurs : la culture des fleurs est très délicate. Dessin ou objet représentant une fleur. Poudre blanche qui couvre certains fruits fraîchement cueillis. Fleur artificielle, imitation de fleur en papier, étoffe, porcelaine, etc. Eclat, fraîcheur: fleur du teint. Les quatre fleurs, fleurs de mauve, de pied-de-chat, de pas-d'âne et de coquelicot, dont on fait une tisane adoucissante. Fig. Partie la plus fine, la meilleure de quelques substances : fleur de farine. Elite, choix : la fleur de l'armée. Ornement poétique du discours : les fleurs de la rhétorique. Produits légers et volatils obtenus par la sublimation ou la décomposition : fleur de soufre. Temps où une chose est dans toute sa jeunesse, sa force, son éclat : être à la fleur de la jeunesse. Semer des fleurs sur la tombe de quelqu'un, faire son éloge après sa mort. Fleur de lis, v. lis. Pl. Sorte de moisissure qui se développe sur le vin, la bière, le cidre, lorsqu ils sont en contact avec l'air. A fleur de loc. prép. Presque au niveau de : yeux à fleur de tête. — Les fleurs sont les organes reproducteurs de la plante : c'est, en effet, dans la fleur que se forment les graines. Une fleur se compose d'un calice (formé d'un nombre variable de sépales), d'une corolle (divisée en pétales), des étamines (portant chacune un petit sac, l'anthère, rempli de pollen), et du pistil (ovaire, style et stigmates), qui en se développant deviendra le fruit. Pour les formes que revêt la fleur, v. la planche plante. FLEURAGE n. m. Combinaison de fleurs sur une tenture, un tapis. Résidu de la mouture du gruau. FLEURAISON (rè-zon) n. f. V. floraison. FLEURDELISER (zé) v. a. Orner, semer de fleurs de lis : le drapeau fleurdelisé de la Restauration. FLEURER (ré) v. n. (de fleur.) Répandre une odeur. Fig. Cette affaire fleure comme baume, paraît excellente. FLEURET (rè) n. m. (de fleur.) Sorte d'épée sans tranchant et terminée par un bouton, dont on se sert à l'escrime : assaut de fleuret. (V. armes, escrime.) Barre d'acier, parfois garnie de diamant à son extrémité, avec laquelle le mineur perce des trous dans le roc. Fil fait de la partie la plus grossière de la soie. Ruban fait avec cette soie. FLEURETTE (rè-te) n. f. Petite fleur. Fig. Propos galant : conter fleurette. Dial. Crème fluide sur le lait. FLEURI, E adj. Qui est en fleur : jardin fleuri. Fig. Teint fleuri, qui a de la fraîcheur, de l’éclat. Style fleuri, style orné. Pâques fleuries, v. Pâques. FLEURIR v. n. Pousser des fleurs : les perce-neige fleurissent de bonne heure. Fig. Prospérer : le commerce fleurit. (En ce sens fig. l'imparf. de l'indicatif fait je florissais, etc., et le partic. prés. florissant.) V. a. Orner de fleurs : fleurir sa chambre. FLEURISSANT (ri-san), E adj. Qui se couvre de fleurs : prés fleurissants. FLEURISTE (ris-te) n. et adj. Qui s'occupe de la culture et du commerce des fleurs : les fleuristes hollandais ont multiplié les variétés de tulipes. Qui fait ou vend des fleurs artificielles : ouvrière fleuriste. FLEURON n. m. Ornement d'architecture en forme de fleur. Ornement typographique en forme de fleur, de feuille, placé en en-tête ou à la fin d'un chapitre. Fig. Ce qu'on possède de plus avantageux et de plus productif. Bot. Chacune des petites fleurs dont la réunion forme une fleur composée. FLEURONNÉ, E (ro-né) adj. Orné de fleurs, de fleurons : lettres fleuronnées. Bot. Dont toutes les fleurs sont des fleurons. FLEURONNER (ro-né) v. n. Pousser des fleurons. V. a. Orner de fleurons. FLEUVE n. m. (lat. fluvius). Grand cours d'eau qui aboutit à la mer : l'Amazone et le Mississipi sont les fleuves les plus longs du monde. Fig. Quantité considérable de liquide : fleuve de sang. Ce qui a un cours continu : fleuve de la vie. FLEXIBILITÉ (flèk-si) n. f. Qualité de ce qui est flexible : la flexibilité de l'acier est très grande. FLEXIBLE (flèk-si-ble) adj. Souple, qui plie aisément. Fig. : voix, caractère flexible. Ant. Inflexible. FLEXION n. f. (lat. flexio). État de ce qui est fléchi : flexion d'un ressort. Action de fléchir : flexion du genou. Action des muscles fléchisseurs. Pl. Gram. Variations dans la forme d'un même mot, suivant l'emploi qui en est fait. FLEXIONNEL, ELLE (flèk-si-o-nèl, è-le) adj. Qui a rapport aux flexions. Qui possède des flexions. FLEXUEUX, EUSE (flèk-su-eû, eu-ze) adj. Courbé alternativement dans plusieurs sens différents. FLEXUOSITÉ (flèk-su-o-zi-té) n. f. État de ce qui est flexueux : la flexuosité d'une tige. FLIBUSTE (bus-te) n. f. Piraterie, pillage sur mer. FLIBUSTER (bus-té) v. n. Faire le métier de flibustier. V. a. Filouter, voler. FLIBUSTERIE n. f. État de flibustier. FLIBUSTIER n. m. (du holl. vrijbueter, pirate). Pirate des mers américaines, aux xvie et xviiie siècles. Par ext. Trompeur, filou. — Les flibustiers formaient une association pour piller les vaisseaux espagnols ; ils étaient alliés aux boucaniers et avaient pour quartier général l'île de la Tortue. FLIC FLAC , onomatopée exprimant le bruit que font plusieurs coups de fouet ou plusieurs soufflets donnés coup sur coup. FLICFLAC n. m. Sorte de pas de danse. Pl. des flicflacs. FLINGOT (gho) n. m. Pop. Fusil de boucher. Fusil de soldat d'infanterie. FLINT-GLASS (flint') n. m. (angl. flint, silex, et glass, verre). Verre à base de plomb, d'un pouvoir fortement dispersif et réfringent. FLIPOT (po) n. m. Morceau de bois rapporté pour dissimuler une fente dans un ouvrage de menuiserie. FLIRT (flirt' ou fleurt'), FLIRTAGE n. m. ou FLIRTATION (si-on) n. f. (angl. flirt). Action de flirter. Manège galant. FLIRTER (flir-té ; quelques-uns disent fleur-té) v. n. (angl. to flirt). Avoir un manège de coquetterie avec une femme. FLOC (flok) n. m. Houppe de laine de soie. FLOCHE adj. (de floc). Velouté, couvert de poils. Soie floche, qui n est pas torse. N. f. Petite houppe qui sert d'ornement. FLOCON n. m. (de floc). Touffe, amas léger de soie, de laine, etc. Au fig. : la neige tombe à gros flocons. FLOCONNEUX, EUSE (ko-neû, eu-ze) adj. Qui ressemble à des flocons : laine floconneuse. FLONFLON n. m. Se dit, en général, des refrains de chansons et des couplets de vaudeville. FLORAISON ou FLEURAISON (rè-zon) n. f. Epanouissement de la fleur : la floraison du lilas a lieu en avril. Temps où cet épanouissement se produit. FLORAL, E, AUX adj. (lat. floralis). Qui a rapport à la fleur : enveloppe florale. Jeux Floraux, Académie littéraire fondée à Toulouse. V. Floraux (jeux) hist.. FLORE n. f. (n. de la déesse des fleurs). Ensemble des plantes qui croissent dans une région : la flore polaire est d'une grande pauvreté. Livre qui en contient la description. FLORÉAL n. m. (du lat. floreus, de fleur). Huitième mois de l'année républicaine (du 20 avril au 19 mai.) FLORÉE (ré) n. f. Indigo de qualité inférieure. Florée d'acide, fécule de pastel. FLORENCE (ran-se) n. m. (de Florence, n. géogr.). Taffetas léger. N. f. Sorte de crin très résistant, obtenu en plongeant dans du vinaigre le ver à soie qui va filer son cocon, et qu'emploient les pêcheurs à la ligne. FLORENCE, E (ran) adj. (du lat. flos, oris, fleur). Blas. Se dit d'une fleur de lis qui a des boutons entre ses pétales. FLORÈS (rèss) Fam. Terme usité dans l'expression faire florès, briller dans le monde. FLORICOLE adj. (lat. flos, oris, fleur, et colere, habiter). Qui vit sur les fleurs : insecte floricole. FLORICULTURE n. f. (même étymol. qu'à l'art. précéd.). Branche de l'horticulture, qui s'occupe spécialement de la culture des plantes à fleurs et des plantes d'ornement. FLORIDÉES (dé) n. f. pl. Ordre de plantes, de la classe des algues. S. une floridée. FLORIFÈRE adj. (lat. florifer). Qui porte des fleurs : rameaux florifères. Qui donne beaucoup de fleurs : plante florifère. FLORIN n. m. (ital. fiorino). Pièce de monnaie étrangère, de valeur très variable, suivant les pays. FLORISSANT (ri-san), E adj. (v. fleurir.) Qui est dans un état prospère : santé florissante. Qui accuse un état prospère : mine florissante. FLORULE n. f. Fleur isolée d'un épi. Flore d'une petite région ou d'un certain groupe de plantes. FLOSCULEUX, EUSE (flos-ku-leû, eu-ze) adj. (du lat. flosculus, petite fleur). Bot. Se dit d'une fleur composée qui ne renferme que des fleurons. FLOSS n. m. Gâteau de fonte assez pure, obtenu par coulée directe. FLOT (flo) n. m. (lat. fluctus). Eau agitée, onde, vague : les flots de la mer dégradent le pied des falaises. Marée montante : l'heure du flot. Fig. Liquide répandu en abondance : flot de sang. Flottage de bois. Être à flot, en parlant d'un navire, nager au-dessus de l'eau. Fig. Se remettre à flot, rétablir l'état de ses affaires. Pl. Les flots, la mer. Fig. Matière abondante et ondulée : flots de cheveux, de rubans. Multitude, grande quantité : flots d'auditeurs. FLOTTABILITÉ (flo-ta) n. f. Qualité de certains corps flottants de rester insubmersibles. FLOTTABLE adj. Qui peut flotter : bois flottable. — Un cours d'eau est flottable lorsqu'il ne peut porter que des radeaux ou des trains de bois. Il est navigable, lorsqu'il sert à une navigation continue par bateaux. FLOTTAGE n. m. Transport du bois par eau quand on le fait flotter. Flottage à bûches perdues , flottage dans lequel les bûches sont abandonnées une à une au cours de l'eau. Flottage en trains, flottage dans lequel on compose un radeau avec de nombreuses pièces de bois réunies par de longues perches reliées entre elles : le flottage du bois date du milieu du xvie siècle. FLOTTAISON n. f. Endroit où la surface d'une eau tranquille atteint la carène d'un navire. Ligne de flottaison, ligne que le niveau de l'eau trace sur la carène d'un bâtiment. FLOTTANT (flo-tan), E adj. Qui flotte sur un liquide : les corps flottants éprouvent une poussée de bas en haut, égale au poids du fluide qu'ils déplacent. Retombant à flots. Ample, ondoyant : robe flottante. Fig. Irrésolu : esprit flottant. Ligne flottante, ligne à pêche dans laquelle un liège qui flotte sur l'eau maintient l'hameçon à une profondeur déterminée. Dette flottante, portion de la dette publique non consolidée, susceptible d'augmentation ou de diminution journalière. FLOTTE (flo-te) n. f. Grand nombre de bâtiments de mer, réunis pour naviguer ensemble : la plus grande flotte de l'Espagne, l'invicible Armada, fut dispersée par la tempête. Ensemble des forces navales d'un pays. FLOTTE (flo-te) n. f. Bouée ou barrique qui soutient un câble à la surface de l'eau. Morceau de liège qui maintient une ligne ou un filet à fleur d'eau. FLOTTEMENT n. m. État d'un objet qui flotte. Ondulation du front d'une troupe en marche. Fig. Hésitation. FLOTTER (flo-té) v. n. (rad. flot). Être porté sur un liquide : le fer flotte sur le mercure. Voltiger en ondoyant : ses longs cheveux flottaient sur ses épaules. Être lâche : rêves qui flottent. Fig. Chanceler, être irrésolu : flotter entre l'espérance et la crainte. Bois flotté, bois venu par le flottage. Ant. Enfoncer, sombrer, couler. FLOTTEUR n. m. Ouvrier qui fait ou conduit des trains de bois. Corps léger flottant sur l'eau : le flotteur d'une ligne de pêche. Flotteur d'alarme, boule creuse flottant sur l'eau d'une chaudière et actionnant un sifflet quand le niveau baisse. FLOTTILLE (flo-ti, ll mll.) n. f. Petite flotte : une flottille de torpilleurs. FLOU adj. m. (orig. germ.). Fondu, léger, vaporeux, dans la langue artistique. N. m. : le flou d'un tableau. Adv. : peindre flou. FLOUER (flou-é) v. a. Fam.Voler, escroquer, duper. FLOUERIE (floû-rî) n. f. Action de duper, escroquerie. FLOUETTE n. f. Girouette d'un vaisseau. FLOUEUR n. m. Faiseur de dupes. (Peu us.) FLOU-FLOU n. m. Onomat. V. frou-frou. FLOUVE n. f. Genre de graminées fourragères. FLUATE n. m. Chim. Nom ancien des fluorures. FLUCTUANT , E adj. (du lat. fluctuare, flotter). Qui offre le balancement d'un liquide, Méd. Mou, mobile : tumeur fluctuante. FLUCTUATION (fluk-tu-a-si-on) n. f. (de fluctuant). Mouvement d'oscillation d'un liquide. Pathol. Mouvement de déplacement d'un liquide épanché. Fig. Variations alternatives : les fluctuations de la rente. FLUCTUEUX, EUSE (fluk-tu-eû, eu-ze) adj. (lat. fluctuosus). Agité de mouvements violents. FLUENCE (an-se) n. f. (de fluer). Mouvement de ce qui coule ou s'écoule : fluence du temps. (Peu us.) FLUENTE (an-te) n. f. Math. Ancien nom de l'intégrale du calcul différentiel. FLUER (flu-é) v. n. (lat. fluere). Couler. (Peu us.) FLUET, ETTE (flu-è, è-te) adj. (de flou). Mince et délicat : taille fluette. FLUIDE adj. (lat. fluidus). Se dit des corps dont les molécules ont si peu d'adhérence entre elles, qu'elles glissent les unes sur les autres, de façon que le corps sans consistance prend la forme du vase qui le contient : les corps fluides se divisent en corps liquides et corps gazeux. Fig. Coulant : style fluide. N. m. Corps fluide : l'air et l'eau sont des fluides. Au fig. : le fluide électrique. FLUIDIFIER (fi-é) v. a. (Se conj. comme prier.) Faire passer à l'état fluide. FLUIDITÉ n. f. Qualité de ce qui est fluide. FLUOR n. m. Chim. Gaz presque incolore, qui fournit des réactions énergiques. Minér. Spath fluor, syn. de fluorine. FLUORESCÉINE (rès-sé) n. f. Chim. Matière d'un grand pouvoir colorant. FLUORESCENCE n. f. Physiq. Propriété de certains corps de transformer la lumière qu'ils reçoivent en radiations lumineuses de plus grande longueur d'onde : la fluorescence n'est qu'une phosphorescence de courte durée. FLUORESCENT (rès-san), E adj. Doué de fluorescence : corps fluorescent. FLUORRYDRATE n. m. Sel dérivant de l'acide fluorhydrique. FLUORHYDRIQUE adj. Nom donné à un acide formé par le fluor et l'hydrogène, employé dans la gravure sur verre. FLUORINE n. f. Fluorure naturel de calcium. FLUORURE n. m. Tout composé binaire formé par le fluor. FLÛTE n. f. (de flûter). Instrument à vent, formé d'un tube creux percé de plusieurs trous et muni de clefs, pour varier les sons : grande flûte, petite flûte. Celui qui en joue : il est première flûte à l'Opéra. Flûte de Pan, instrument en usage chez les anciens, composé de roseaux d'inégale longueur accolés par rang de taille. Fam. Flûte à l'oignon, mirliton. Jeu de flûte, jeu d'orgue qui imite les sons de la flûte. Petit pain long. Verre à pied étroit, dans lequel on boit le Champagne. Pl. Fam. Jambes. Jouer des flûtes, courir. FLÛTE n. f. (holland. fluit). Bâtiment de guerre, réservé pour le transport du matériel. FLÛTÉ, E adj. Se dit d'un son doux, imitant celui de la flûte : voix flûtée. FLÛTEAU (tô) n. m. Jouet d'enfant, appelé aussi mirliton. Plantain d'eau. Jonc fleuri. FLÛTER (té) v. n. (anc. fr. flauter, pour flatuer ; du lat. flatus, souffle). Jouer de la flûte. Se dit en parlant du cri du merle : le merle flûte. Pop. Boire. FLÛTEUR, EUSE (eu-ze) n. Personne qui joue de la flûte. (On dit plus ordin. flûtiste.) FLÛTISTE (tis-te) n. Musicien qui joue de la flûte : il est flûtiste à l'Opéra. FLUVIAL, E, AUX adj. (lat. fluvialis ; de fluvius, fleuve). Qui appartient aux fleuves : eaux fluviales. FLUVIATILE adj. Qui se rapporte aux fleuves, aux eaux douces courantes : coquilles, dépôts fluviatiles. FLUVIOMÈTRE n. m. (du lat. fluvius, fleuve, et du gr. metron, mesure). Appareil pour mesurer le niveau d'un fleuve canalisé. FLUVIOMÉTRIQUE adj. Qui se rapporte au fluviomètre ou au niveau de l'eau dans un canal : échelle fluviométrique. FLUX (flu) n. m. (lat. fluxus ; de fluere, couler). Mouvement réglé de la mer vers le rivage, à certaines heures. Fig. Grande abondance : un flux de paroles. Méd. Ecoulement : flux de sang. Ant. Reflux. FLUXION n. f. (lat. fluxio ; de fluere, couler). Gonflement douloureux, causé par un amas d'humeurs, un abcès, sur quelque partie du corps : avoir une fluxion à la joue. Méthode des fluxions, méthode de calcul due à Newton, dans laquelle on considère toute grandeur finie comme engendrée par un mouvement ou flux continuel. Méd. Fluxion de poitrine, vieille expression désignant toute inflammation du poumon, avec sécrétion de mucosités qui s'expectorent difficilement et souvent avec du sang. FLUXIONNAIRE (fluk-si-o-nè-re) adj. Sujet aux fluxions. Relatif au calcul des fluxions. FLYER (pr. angl. fla-i-eur) n. m. (de l'angl. to fly, voler). Cheval de course qui a surtout de la vitesse. FOC (fok) n. m. (orig. scandin.). Mar. Voile triangulaire qui se place à l'avant du bâtiment : les focs, suivant leur position, s'appellent petit foc, grand foc, clinfoc, etc. Foc d'artimon, voile d'étai allant du grand mât au capelage de perroquet de fougue. V. marine. FOCAL, E, AUX adj. (du lat. focus, foyer). Qui concerne le foyer des miroirs ou des lentilles : distance focale. N. f. Math. Courbe ou surface qui joue, par rapport à un lieu géométrique de l'espace, un rôle analogue à celui des foyers par rapport aux courbes planes. FŒHN (feun') n. m. (du lat. favonius, n. d'un vent d'ouest). En Suisse, vent chaud, sec et violent, du sud-est. FOËNE ou FOUËNE (du lat. furca, trident) n. f. Gros harpon pour le poisson. Syn. fouine, fouanne. FOËNER (né) v. a. Pêcher à la foëne. FŒTAL, E, AUX (fé) adj. Qui a rapport au fœtus. FŒTUS (fé-tuss) n. m. (m. lat.). Produit de la conception non encore arrive à terme, mais ayant déjà les formes de l'espèce. (Quelques-uns écrivent fétus.) FOI n. f. (du lat. fides, engagement, lien). Assurance de tenir un engagement : donner sa foi. Fidélité à ses engagements : la foi des traités. Croyance en la fidélité, la véracité de quelqu'un ou de quelque chose : témoin digne de foi. Croyance aux vérités de la religion. Religion chrétienne : mourir pour la foi. Bonne foi, intention droite, franchise. Mauvaise foi, intention coupable. Faire foi, témoigner, prouver. N'avoir ni foi ni loi, n'avoir ni religion, ni conscience. Profession de foi, déclaration de ses opinions, de ses croyances. Ligne de foi, ligne du rayon visuel dans un instrument. Ma foi, par ma foi, sur ma foi, en vérité. Blas. Meuble de l'écu représentant deux mains disposées en fasce et qui s'étreignent. FOIE (foi) n. m. (du lat. ficatum, foie d'oie engraissée avec des figues). Viscère de couleur rougeâtre, organe sécréteur de la bile. (V. la planche homme.) FOIN n. m. (lat. fenum). Herbe fauchée et séchée pour la nourriture des animaux domestiques : faire les foins. Herbe sur pied, destinée à être fauchée. Poils soyeux qui garnissent le fond d'un artichaut. Fig. Être bête à manger du foin, avoir aussi peu d'intelligence que le bétail. Avoir du foin dans ses bottes, avoir des ressources. FOIN ! interj. qui exprime le dédain, le dégoût : foin de la richesse, s'il faut l'acquérir à ce prix ! FOIRAIL ou FOIRAL n. m. Champ de foire. FOIRE n. f. (lat. feria, jour férié). Grand marché public se tenant à des époques fixes dans un endroit : les foires de Beaucaire furent longtemps célèbres. Champ de foire, emplacement où se tient la foire. FOIRE n. f. (lat. foria). Pop. Cours de ventre, diarrhée. FOIRER (ré) v. n. Pop. et bas. Evacuer des excréments à l'état liquide. Fig. Avoir peur. Faire long feu : fusée qui foire. Ne plus prendre, en parlant d'un pas de vis usé. FOIREUX, EUSE n. et adj. Pop. et bas. Qui a la diarrhée. Fig. et pop. Poltron. FOIROLLE (ro-le) n. f. Nom vulgaire de la mercuriale annuelle, plante purgative. (On dit aussi foirande.) FOIS (foi) n. f. (du lat. vices, tours). Joint à un nom de nombre, marque la quantité, la réitération, la multiplication : Napoléon abdiqua deux fois. Fam. Une fois, à une certaine époque : il y avait une fois un roi et une reine. Une fois pour toutes, décisivement. Loc. adv. : Une fois que, dès que ; de fois à autre, de temps en temps ; à la fois, ensemble, en même temps. FOISON (zon) n. f. (lat. fusio). Grande quantité. A foison loc. adv. Abondamment. FOISONNANT (zo-nan), E adj. Qui foisonne. FOISONNEMENT n. m. Action de foisonner. Augmentation de volume dans un corps qui change d'état : foisonnement de la chaux. FOISONNER (zo-né) v. n. Abonder : cette province foisonne en blé. Multiplier : les lapins foisonnent cette année. Augmentation de volume : la chaux vive foisonne sous l'action de l'eau. FOL, FOLLE n. et adj. V. fou. FOLÂTRE adj. (de fol.) Gai, enjoué, badin. Qui convient aux personnes gaies : jeux folâtres. Ant. Grave, posé, sérieux. FOLÂTREMENT (man) adv. D'une manière folâtre. (Peu us.) FOLÂTRER (tré) v. n. (de folâtre). Jouer, badiner avec une gaîté enfantine. FOLÂTRERIE (rî) n. f. Action, parole folâtre : dire des folâtreries. FOLIACÉ, E adj. (du lat. folium, feuille). Bot. Qui est de la nature des feuilles, qui en a l'apparence : pétioles foliacés. FOLIAIRE (li-è-re) adj. Bot. Qui a rapport aux feuilles : glandes foliaires. FOLIATION (si-on) n. f. (du lat. folium, feuille). Disposition des feuilles sur la tige. Moment où les bourgeons commencent à développer leurs feuilles. ( Syn. dans ce sens de feuillaison.) FOLICHON, ONNE (o-ne) adj. Fam. Folâtre, badin. FOLICHONNER (cho-né) v. n. Fam. Folâtrer. FOLICHONNERIE n. f. Fam. Action, parole folichonne. FOLIE (lî) n. f. (de fol). Aliénation d'esprit, démence : être atteint de la folie des grandeurs. Acte ou parole extravagante : dire des folies. Ecart de conduite : folies de jeunesse. Aimer à la folie, aimer éperdument. Personnage allégorique symbolisant la gaieté et toujours représenté tenant une marotte. Petite maison de campagne où l'on se réunissait autrefois pour se divertir librement. Ant. Sagesse, raison. FOLIÉ, E adj. (du lat. folium, feuille). Nom donné en botanique aux parties garnies de feuilles. Chim. Disposé en lames minces. FOLIPARE adj. (lat. folium, feuille, et parere, enfanter). Bot. Qui ne produit que des feuilles : rameau folipare. FOLIO n. m. (du lat. folium, feuille). Le numéro de chaque page d'un livre : folio 12 signifie page 12. Pl. des folios. FOLIOLE n. f. (lat. foliolum). Chacune des petites feuilles qui forment une feuille composée, comme celles de l'acacia, du frêne, etc. Chaque pièce du calice (sépales) d'une fleur ou de la corolle (pétales.) FOLIOTAGE n. m. Action ou manière de folioter. Son résultat. FOLIOTER (té) v. a. (du lat. folium, feuille). Paginer. Numéroter les feuillets d'un registre, d'un livre. FOLKLORE n. m. (angl. folk, peuple, et lore, science). Science des traditions et usages populaires. Ensemble des traditions, poèmes, légendes populaires d'un pays : le folklore scandinave est d'une grande richesse. FOLLE n. f. Techn. Filet de pêche. FOLLE adj. et n. V. fou. FOLLEMENT adv. Avec folie. FOLLET, ETTE (fo-lè, è-te) adj. Qui fait ou dit par habitude de petites folies. (Peu us.) Poil follet, premier poil du menton, duvet des petits oiseaux. Esprit follet, lutin familier, plus malin que malfaisant. Feu follet, v. feu. FOLLICULAIRE (fo-li-ku-lè-re) n. m. Pamphlétaire, journaliste sans valeur. FOLLICULE (fo-li) n. m. (lat. folliculus). Fruit capsulaire, membraneux, allongé et à une suture. (V. la planche plante.) Anat. Nom de divers organes en forme de petit sac : follicules pileux, sébacés, dentaires, etc. FOMENTATEUR, TRICE (man) n. et adj. Personne qui fomente : fomentateur de troubles. FOMENTATION (man-ta-si-on) n. f. (de fomenter). Application d'un médicament chaud sur une partie du corps, pour l'adoucir. Fig. Action de préparer sous main, d'exciter. (Peu us.) FOMENTER (man-té) v. a. (lat. fomentare). Appliquer un médicament chaud pour fortifier, adoucir. Fig. Entretenir, exciter : fomenter des troubles. FONÇAGE n. m. Action de foncer un tonneau. Dans les ardoisières, abatage de l'ardoise à la pointe ou à la poudre. FONCÉ, E adj. Chargé, sombre, en parlant des couleurs : étoffe d'un vert foncé. Ant. Clair, brillant. FONCEMENT (man) n. m. Action de foncer. Action de forer, de creuser un puits. FONCER (sé) v. a. (de fond. — Prend une cédille sous le c devant a et o : il fonça, nous fonçons.) Mettre un fond à un tonneau, à une cuve. Creuser verticalement : foncer un puits. Rendre plus foncé, en parlant d'une couleur. V. n. Faire une charge à fond : foncer sur un adversaire. FONCIER (si-é), ÈRE adj. Qui constitue un fonds de terre : propriété foncière. Assigné, établi sur un fonds de terre : impôt foncier. Qui possède des biens-fonds : propriétaire foncier. Qui est au fond de la nature de quelqu'un : qualités foncières. N. m. L'impôt foncier. FONCIÈREMENT (man) adv. Dans le fond : être foncièrement honnête. Ant. Superficiellement. FONCTION n. f. (lat. functio ; de fungi, s'acquitter). Exercice d'une charge. Emploi, obligations de cet emploi : s'acquitter de ses fonctions. Action propre à chaque organe, comme la digestion, la circulation, la respiration, etc. Math. Fonction de une ou plusieurs variables, expression algébrique renfermant une ou plusieurs lettres, qui se trouve déterminée quand on attribue des valeurs déterminées à ces lettres, et dont la valeur varie quand on attribue à ces mêmes lettres des valeurs différentes. FONCTIONNAIRE (fonk-si-o-nè-re) n. Qui remplit une fonction publique. FONCTIONNARISME (fonk-si-o-na-ris-me) n. m. Système administratif fondé sur l'existence d'un grand nombre de fonctionnaires. FONCTIONNEL, ELLE (fonk-si-o-nèl, è-le) adj. Qui se rapporte aux fonctions du corps : troubles fonctionnels. FONCTIONNEMENT (fonk-si-o-ne-man) n. m. Manière dont une chose fonctionne : vérifier le fonctionnement d'une machine. FONCTIONNER (fonk-si-o-né) v. n. Agir, remplir sa fonction : cette machine fonctionne bien. Être mis en action. FOND (fon) n. m. (du lat. fundus, creux). L'endroit le plus bas d'une chose creuse : le fond d'un puits. Partie solide sur laquelle on trouve une grande masse d'eau : fond de la mer. Partie plane qui termine un tonneau à chaque extrémité. Ce qui reste au fond : le fond du verre. Partie la plus éloignée de l'entrée, la plus retirée d'un pays : le fond d'une boutique, d'une province. En parlant d'étoffes, tissure sur laquelle on fait un dessin. Champ de tableau sur lequel se détache le sujet. Décoration qui ferme la scène d'un théâtre dans la partie opposée à la salle. Matière essentielle du procès. Ce qui fait la matière, l'essence d'une chose, par opposition à la forme, à l'apparence. Fig. Ce qu'il y a de plus caché dans le cœur, l'esprit, etc. : Dieu voit le fond des cœurs. Le fin fond, la partie la plus reculée. Loc. adv. : A fond, complètement.Au fond, dans le fond, en réalité. De fond en comble, de la base au sommet. FONDAGE n. m. Action de fondre les métaux. FONDAMENTAL, E, AUX (man) adj. (du lat. fundamentum, fondement). Qui sert de fondement : pierre fondamentale. Par ext. Principal, essentiel : raison fondamentale. FONDAMENTALEMENT (man-ta-le-man) adv. D'une manière fondamentale. FONDANT, E adj. Qui a beaucoup de jus et fond dans la bouche : poire fondante. N. m. Bonbon dont l'intérieur est liquide. Remède qui résout les tumeurs, fond les engorgements. Métall. Substance qui facilite la fusion d'un autre corps, en formant avec celui-ci des combinaisons très fusibles : le borax est un excellent fondant. FONDATEUR, TRICE n. et adj. Personne qui fait un établissement destiné à se perpétuer après elle : Platon fut le fondateur de l'Académie. Personne qui a fondé un empire, une religion, etc. : Mahomet fut le fondateur de l'islam. FONDATION n. f. Travaux qui préparent la construction des fondements d'un édifice. Tranchée que les fondements doivent remplir. Maçonnerie sur laquelle on fonde : jeter les fondations. Fig. Action de fonder, de créer : fondation d'une académie, d'un empire. Capital légué pour des œuvres de charité, de piété : fondation pieuse. Ant. Faîte. Abolition, destruction. FONDÉ, E adj. Autorisé : être fondé à dire. Juste, raisonnable : accusation fondée. N. m. Fondé de pouvoir, qui est légalement chargé d'une chose. FONDEMENT n. m. (lat. fundamentum). Maçonnerie jetée dans les fondations pour servir de base à un édifice. Fig. Principal appui, base : la justice est le plus sûr fondement d'un État. Cause, motif : bruit sans fondement. Anus. Ant. Faîte. Pinacle. FONDER v. a. Etablir les fondements d'une construction. Créer, instituer : fonder un collège. Donner des fonds suffisants pour l'établissement de quelque chose d'utile : fonder un prix. Fig. Appuyer de raisons, de motifs, de preuves : fonder ses soupçons sur... Ant. Abolir, détruire, renverser, ruiner. FONDERIE n. f. Usine où l'on fond les métaux : fonderie de fer, de cuivre. Art du fondeur. Lieu, cuve où le cirier fond sa cire. FONDEUR n. et adj. m. Ouvrier en l'art de fondre les métaux, la cire, etc. FONDIS n. m. Affaissement du sol creusé par éboulement souterrain. (On dit aussi fontis.) FONDOIR n. m. Lieu où les bouchers et les charcutiers fondent leurs graisses. FONDRE v. a. (du lat. fundere, précipiter au fond). Amener à l'état liquide : le platine est difficile à fondre. Dissoudre dans un liquide : fondre du sucre dans l'eau. Confectionner en métal fondu : fondre une cloche. Fig. Combiner plusieurs choses en un tout : fondre deux lois en une seule. Méd. Résoudre : fondre les humeurs. Peint. Mêler, unir : fondre les couleurs. V. n. Devenir liquide : la glace fond. Se dissoudre : le sel fond dans l'eau. Fam. Maigrir. Se précipiter : tous les maux fondent sur lui. Fondre en larmes, verser des larmes abondantes. Ant. Figer, solidifier. FONDRIÈRE n. f. (de fond). Crevasse dans le sol, Terrain marécageux : les fondrières de l'Argonne. FONDRILLES (ll mll.) n. f. pl. Vase, lie, qui dépose au fond d'un liquide. (Vx.) FONDS (fon) n. m. (lat. fundus). Le sol d'une terre, d'un champ : cultiver un fonds. Somme d'argent : avoir un fonds. Capital d'un bien : manger le fonds et le revenu. Etablissement de commerce ; boutique avec son achalandage : vendre un fonds. Fonds publics, rentes créées par l'État. Fonds perdu, argent placé en rentes viagères. Fig. Se dit des mœurs, du savoir, de la capacité d'un homme : un grand fonds de probité, d'érudition. Bien-fonds, v. à son ordre alph. FONDUE n. f. Mets composé de fromage fondu au feu avec du beurre, des épices et un peu de kirsch. FONGIBLE adj. (lat. fungibilis). Dr. Se dit des choses qui se consomment par l'usage. FONGOÏDE adj. (du lat. fungus, champignon, et du gr. eidos, aspect). Qui ressemble à un champignon. FONGOSITÉ n. f. État de ce qui est fongueux. Excroissance fongueuse. FONGUEUX, EUSE (gheû, eu-ze) adj. (lat. fungosus). De la nature du fongus. FONGUS n. m. (du lat. fungus, champignon). Méd. Excroissance charnue, spongieuse, qui s'élève sur la peau, surtout autour d'une plaie. FONTAINE n. f. (lat. fons, fontis, source ; de fundere, répandre). Eau vive qui sort de terre : la fontaine de Vaucluse. Edifice public qui distribue l'eau. Vaisseau de grès, de métal, etc., dans lequel on la garde. Fontaines Wallace, fontaines publiques établies à Paris en 1872 par le philanthrope Wallace. Prov. : Il ne faut pas dire : fontaine, je ne boirai pas de ton eau, il ne faut pas jurer qu'on ne fera jamais ceci ou cela ; on ne sait ce que réserve l'avenir. FONTAINERIE n. f. Fabrique, magasin de fontaines. Métier de fontainier. FONTAINIER n. m. V. fontenier. FONTANELLE n. f. Nom des espaces que présente la boîte crânienne avant son entière ossification. FONTANGE n. f. (de la duchesse de Fontanges). Nœud de rubans que les femmes, à la fin du règne de Louis XIV, portaient sur leur coiffure. FONTE n. f. Action de fondre ou de se fondre : les pluies activent la fonte des neiges. Produit immédiat du traitement des minerais de fer par le charbon : la fonte est fort peu malléable. Produit d'une fusion en général. L'art, le travail du fondeur : fonte d'une statue. Impr. Assortiment complet de caractères du même type. FONTE n. f. (de l’ital. fonda, poche). Poche de cuir, que l'on attache de chaque côté de l'arçon d'une selle pour y mettre des pistolets. FONTENIER ou FONTAINIER (tè-ni-é) n. m. Qui fait, vend ou répare des fontaines. Agent municipal chargé du service des fontaines publiques. FONTS (fon) n. m. pl. (lat. fons, fontis, fontaine). Bassin qui contient l'eau du baptême : tenir un enfant sur les fonts baptismaux. FOOTBALL n. m. (en angl. ballon de pied). Sorte de jeu de ballon, sport national des Anglais, répandu aussi en France , et dans lequel les joueurs divisés en deux camps cherchent à porter le ballon dans le camp opposé. FOR n. m. (lat. forum, tribunal). Juridiction. For intérieur, la conscience : réprouver dans son for intérieur une loi injuste. For extérieur, l'autorité de la justice humaine. For ecclésiastique, juridiction temporelle de l'Église. (Vx.) FORAGE n. m. Action de forer : le forage de nombreux puits artésiens a fertilisé les oasis du Sahara. FORAGE n. m. (lat. forum). Ancien droit seigneurial sur le vin vendu dans une seigneurie. FORAIN (rin), E adj. (de fan, dehors). Qui n'est pas du lieu : débiteur forain. Marchand forain, marchand nomade qui fréquente les marchés, etc. N. m. : les forains. FORAL, E adj. Qui concerne les fueros (V. ce mot) : les coutumes forales. FORAMINÉ, E adj. (du lat. foramen, inis, trou). Hist. nat. Qui est percé de petits trous. FORAMINIFÈRES n. m. pl. Ordre de protozoaires recouverts d'une coquille dure, percée de trous. S. un foraminifère. FORBAN n. m. (de fors, et ban). Pirate, corsaire qui entreprend une expédition armée sans l'autorisation de son gouvernement. Fig. Forban littéraire, plagiaire sans vergogne. FORBANNIR (ba-nir) v. a. (de forban). Dr. féod. Bannir, reléguer, rejeter. (Vx.) FORÇAGE n. m. Action de forcer ; son résultat. Excédent que peut avoir une pièce de monnaie audessus du poids légal. FORÇAT (sa) n. m. (ital. forzato). Autref., homme condamné aux galères. Auj., criminel condamné aux travaux forcés. Fig. Homme réduit à une condition pénible : les forçats du travail. Forçat libéré, forçat rendu à la liberté à l'expiration de sa peine. FORCE n. f. (bas lat. fortia ; du lat. fortis, courageux). Puissance d'action physique chez un être vivant : la force était le principal attribut d'Hercule. Toute puissance capable d'agir, de produire un effet : l'eau, l'air, etc., sont des forces naturelles. Violence, contrainte : céder à la force. Puissance : force d'un État. Solidité : force d'un mur. Puissance d'impulsion : force d'une machine. Energie, activité : force d'un poison. Fig. Habileté, talent : être de mène force au jeu. Chaleur : le style de Bossuet est plein de force. Autorité : les lois étaient sans force. Courage, fermeté : manquer de force d'âme. Force de l'âge, âge où un être animé a acquis toute sa vigueur. Dr. Force majeure, cause à laquelle on ne peut résister. Tour de force, exercice corporel qui exige beaucoup de vigueur. Fig. Résultat qui exige un grand effort d'imagination. Manœuvre de force, celle qui demande un grand effort musculaire. Maison de force, maison d'arrêt. Être en force, être en état d'attaquer, de se défendre. Faire force de rames, ramer vigoureusement. Force du sang, mouvements secrets de la nature entre proches parents. Force d'inertie, résistance passive. Force ascensionnelle, capacité que possède un aérostat d'enlever un poids plus ou moins lourd. Adj. de quantité. Beaucoup : force gens. Loc. adv. : A toute force, à tout prix, absolument. Par force, de force, de vive force, d'assaut, d'emblée, avec violence. Loc. prép. : A force de, par des efforts, des instances, etc. Physiq. Force vive, v. énergie. Unité de force, v. dyne, cheval-vapeur. Pl. Troupes d'un État : les forces de terre et de mer. Ant. Faiblesse, débilité. FORCÉ, E adj. Qui n'est pas naturel : style, vers, rire forcé. Qui est au-dessus des forces ordinaires : marche forcée. Inévitable : conséquence forcée. Culture forcée, celle qui hâte artificiellement la croissance d'une plante, la maturation d'un fruit. Avoir la main forcée, agir malgré soi. Travaux forcés, v. travail. Ant. Facultatif, libre, volontaire. FORCEMENT (man) n. m. Action de forcer. FORCÉMENT (man) adv. Par force, par un résultat naturel, obligatoire. Ant. Facultativement, librement, volontairement. FORCENÉ, E n. et adj. (de fors, et de l'anc. fr. sen, raison). Hors de soi, furieux. FORCEPS (sèps) n. m. (m. lat. signif. tenaille). Instrument de chirurgie, employé dans les accouchements laborieux. FORCER (sé) v. a. (rad. force. — Prend une cédille sous le c devant a et o : il força, nous forçons.) Briser, rompre : forcer une porte, un coffre. Fausser : forcer une clef. Prendre par force : forcer un camp. Enfreindre : forcer la consigne. Surmonter : forcer les obstacles. Contraindre : forcer quelqu'un à faire une chose. Hâter la maturation : forcer des raisins. Obtenir par une sorte de violence morale : certains vers de Corneille forcent l'admiration. Fig. Forcer la nature, vouloir faire plus qu'on ne peut. Forcer le pas, marcher plus vite. Forcer un cheval, l'excéder de fatigue. Forcer un animal de chasse, le réduire aux abois : le loup est très difficile à forcer. Forcer la porte de quelqu'un, entrer chez lui malgré lui. V. n. Mar. Faire effort : cordage qui force trop. Forcer de voiles, mettre au vent toute la voile possible. FORCERIE (rî) n. f. Serre pour cultures forcées. FORCES (for-se) n. f. pl. (lat. forfices). Grands ciseaux pour tondre les moutons, les draps, couper les métaux. FORCIPRESSURE n. f. Chir. Application sur un vaisseau d'une pince pour arrêter la circulation. FORCLORE v. a. (de fors, et clore. — Se conj. comme clore, mais ne s'emploie guère qu'au prés. de l'inf. et au part. pass. : forclos, e.) Exclure. (Vx.) Procéd. Rendre une personne non recevable à produire en justice après le délai prescrit : la partie adverse fut déclarée forclose. FORCLUSION (zi-on) n. f. (de forclore). Déchéance du droit de faire une production en justice, parce que le délai est expiré. FORER (ré) v. a. (lat. forare). Percer : forer une clef. FORESTIER , ÈRE adj. Qui concerne les forêts : Colbert rédigea un code forestier. Ecole forestière, v. école (part. hist.). N. et adj. m. Qui a un emploi dans l'administration forestière : un garde forestier ; un forestier. FORET (rè) n. m. (de forer.) Instrument de fer pour pratiquer des trous dans le bois, la pierre, etc. FORÊT (rè) n. f. (bas lat. forestis ; de foris, dehors). Grande étendue de terrain planté d'arbres : de vastes forêts couvraient jadis la Gaule. Ensemble des grands arbres qui couvrent cette étendue : s'asseoir à l'ombre des forêts. Forêt vierge, forêt qui n'a jamais été ni habitée, ni exploitée : les forêts vierges couvrent une partie du bassin de l'Amazone. Fig. Un grand nombre : une forêt de mâts. Eaux et forêts (administration des), v. eau. FORFAIRE (fè-re) v. n. (de fors, et faire. — N'est usité qu'à l'inf. prés., au prés. de l'ind. sing. et aux temps composés.) Faire quelque chose contre le devoir, l'honneur, etc. : forfaire à ses engagements. FORFAIT (fè) n. m. Crime énorme, audacieux. FORFAIT (fè) n. m. Marché par lequel une des parties s'oblige à faire ou à fournir quelque chose pour un certain prix, à perte ou à gain. Turf. Somme que le propriétaire d'un cheval engagé dans une course est tenu de payer, s'il ne le fait pas courir. FORFAITURE (fè) n. f. (de forfaire). Tout crime commis par un fonctionnaire dans l'exercice de ses fonctions. Féod. Crime commis par un vassal contre son seigneur. FORFANTERIE (rî) n. f. (ital. furfanteria). Hâblerie. Charlatanisme du mal. FORFICULE n. f. Genre d'insectes orthoptères, vulgairement dits perce-oreilles. FORGE n. f. (du lat. fabrica, fabrique). Usine où l'on fond le minerai de fer et où l'on traite ensuite la fonte pour la transformer en fer : les forges à la catalane étaient nombreuses dans les Pyrénées. Atelier où l'on travaille les métaux au feu et au fourneau. Fourneau pour forger. Atelier de serrurier, de maréchal ferrant. Pierre plate sur laquelle on aplatit le plomb à froid. (V. la planche artillerie.) FORGEABLE (ja-ble) adj. Qui peut être forgé : le fer rouge est très aisément forgeable. FORGEAGE (ja-je) ou FORCEMENT (je-man) n. m. Action de forger. FORGER (jé) v. a. (de forge. — Prend un e muet après le g devant a et o : il forgea, nous forgeons.) Donner la forme au fer, ou à tout autre métal, au moyen du feu et du marteau : Vulcain lui-même avait forgé les armes d'Achille. Fig. Inventer : forger une nouvelle. Fabriquer des documents faux : forger un manuscrit. Prov. : C'est en forgeant qu'on devient forgeron, à force de s'exercer à une chose, on y devient habile. Se forger v. pr. S'imaginer : se forger des chimères. FORGERON n. et adj. m. Qui travaille le fer au marteau et à la forge. FORGEUR n. et adj. m. Qui forge. Fig. Forgeur de nouvelles, qui en invente. FORJET (jè) n. m. Saillie hors d'alignement. FORJETER (té) v. n. (de fors, et jeter. — Prend deux t devant une syllabe muette : je forjette.) Sortir de l'alignement, de l'aplomb : ce mur forjette. V. a. Etablir en saillie. FORLANCER (sé) v. a. (de fors, et lancer. —Prend une cédille sous le c devant a et o : il forlança, nous forlançons.) Faire sortir une bête de son gîte : forlancer un cerf. FORLONGE n. m. (de fors, et longe.) Véner. Aller de forlonge, se dit d'une bête qui a beaucoup d'avance sur les chiens. Chasser de forlonge, se dit d'un chien courant qui suit de loin la voie de la bête. FORLONGER (jé) v. n. (de forlonge. — Prend un e muet après le g devant a et o : il forlongea, nous forlongeons.) Véner. S'éloigner de ses parages ordinaires. Avoir une grande avance sur les chiens. FORMALISER (zé) (SE) v. pr. S'offenser, trouver à redire : se formaliser d'une plaisanterie. FORMALISME (lis-me) n. m. Attachement excessif aux formes, aux formalités : le formalisme administratif. Philos. Système métaphysique qui ramène la matière à la forme : le formalisme kantien. FORMALISTE (lis-te) n. et adj. Scrupuleusement attaché aux formes : magistrat très formaliste. FORMALITÉ n. f. Condition nécessaire à la validité des actes judiciaires. Cérémonie imposée par la civilité. FORMARIAGE n. m. (du lat. fors, hors de, et de marier). Mariage contracté par un serf hors de la seigneurie, ou avec une personne d'une autre condition que la sienne : les seigneurs percevaient un droit de formariage. FORMAT (ma) n. m. (du lat. forma, forme). Dimensions d'un livre imprimé : format in-18. Dimensions en général. FORMATEUR, TRICE n. et adj. Qui forme, crée. FORMATIF, IVE adj. Qui sert à former. FORMATION (si-on) n. f. Action de former, de se former : la formation des dunes est due à l'action des vents. Roches, couches qui constituent le sol : les formations tertiaires, quaternaires. Manière dont un mot passe par diverses formes. Ensemble des éléments qui constituent un corps de troupes. Dispositions diverses, que peut prendre un corps de troupes sur le terrain : formation dense ; formation ouverte. FORME n. f. (lat. forma). Configuration extérieure des corps. Disposition des parties, spécialement des parties du corps. Manière d'être, de se montrer. Apparence : juger sur la forme. Manière de se conduire conforme aux règles établies, à l'usage : agir dans les formes. Façon de s'exprimer ou d'agir, propre à une personne : avoir les formes rudes. Caractère d'un gouvernement d'après la constitution : forme de gouvernement. Formalité judiciaire. Tournure donnée à un objet : la forme de cet habit n'est pas gracieuse. Moule servant à donner à certains objets leur configuration : forme à pain de sucre, à fromage, etc. Moule plein en bois pour la fabrication des chapeaux. Morceau de bois en forme de pied, pour monter un soulier. Impr. Châssis de fer où sont rangées les pages composées typographiquement. Loc. adv. : En forme, selon les lois. En bonne forme, en bonne et due forme, suivant les règles. Pour la forme, pour se conformer à l'usage. Loc. prép. : En forme de, par forme de, en manière de. FORMEL, ELLE adj. Exprès. Précis, positif : recevoir un ordre formel. FORMELLEMENT adv. D'une manière formelle. Ant. Conditionnellement. FORMÈNE n. m. Chim. Syn. de méthane. FORMER (mé) v. a. Donner l'être et la forme : former un établissement. Contracter : former une liaison. Composer : les vapeurs forment les nuages. Fig. Concevoir : former un projet. Instruire : les voyages forment la jeunesse. Constituer : la bonté forme le fond de son caractère. Ant. Déformer. FORMERET (rè) n. m. Arc recevant la retombée d'une voûte à son intersection avec un mur vertical. Adjectiv. : arc forment. FORMIATE n. m. Sel obtenu par la combinaison de l'acide formeique avec une base : formeiate de soude. FORMICANT (kan) adj. m. Pouls formeicant, pouls faible et fréquent, semblable à la sensation produite par la piqûre des fourmis. FORMICATION (si-on) n. f. V. fourmillement. FORMIDABLE adj. (lat. formeidabilis). Qui est à craindre, redoutable. Qui inspire de la crainte : falaise qui s'écroule avec un bruit formeidable. FORMIDABLEMENT (man) adv. D'une manière formeidable. FORMIQUE adj. Chim. Acide formeique, acide qui existe dans les orties, le corps des fourmis, etc. Aldéhyde formeique, corps obtenu en oxydant incomplètement l'alcool méthylique, et qui est un antiseptique très efficace. FORMOL n. m. Chim. Syn. de aldéhyde formeique. V. formeique. FORMULAIRE (lè-re) n. m. Recueil de formeules : formeulaire des notaires. FORMULE n. f. (du lat. forma, forme). Modèle qui contient les termes exprès dans lesquels un acte doit être conçu : formeule légale. Façon de s'exprimer, d'agir, conforme à l'usage : formeules de politesse. Résultat d'un calcul algébrique, dont on peut faire l'application dans un grand nombre de cas. Expression figurant les éléments et les quantités relatives de ces éléments qui entrent dans un corps composé. FORMULER (lé) v. a. Rédiger en formeule ou d'après une formeule : formeuler une ordonnance. Enoncer d'une façon précise : formeuler des griefs. FORNICATEUR, TRICE n. Celui, celle qui commet le péché de fornication. FORNICATION (si-on) n. f. Le péché de la chair. FORNIQUER (ké) v. n. (lat. fornicari). Commettre le péché de fornication. FORS (for) prép. (du lat. foris, hors de). Hors, excepté : tout est perdu, fors l'honneur. (Vx.) FORT (for), E adj. (lat. fortis). Robuste, vigoureux : bras fort. Fortifié : ville forte. Grand, puissant de corps : un fort cheval. Solide : étoffe forte. Fig. Plein d'énergie : âme forte. Considérable : forte somme. Rude, pénible : forte tâche. Violent : forte pluie. Acre, désagréable au goût : beurre fort. Qui sait beaucoup : fort en histoire. Outré, choquant : cela est trop fort. Plein, sonore : voix forte. Terre forte, terre grasse, difficile à labourer. Se faire fort de, s'engager à. Se porter fort pour quelqu'un, répondre de son consentement. Esprit fort, qui se pique d'incrédulité en matière religieuse. Fort adv. Beaucoup, extrêmement. De plus fort en plus fort, en augmentant toujours. N. m. Petite forteresse : Paris est entouré d'une double ceinture de forts détachés. (V. fortification.) Repaire de certains animaux. Homme puissant, par opposition à faible. Ce en quoi une personne excelle : l'algèbre est son fort. Fig. Temps où une chose atteint sa plus grande intensité : au fort de l'été, de la tempête, etc. Fort de la Halle, portefaix des halles de Paris. Prov. : La raison du plus jours la meilleure, la volonté du plus fort est toujours celle qui prévaut. Ant. Faible, débile, frêle. FORTE (té) adv. et n. m. Mus. Mot italien qui se met aux endroits où l'on doit renforcer le son. (Abrév. f. ou F.) N. des forte. FORTEMENT (man) adv. Avec force : serrer fortement. Fig. : insister fortement. Ant. Faiblement. FORTE-PIANO adv. (mots ital.). Expression musicale indiquant qu'il faut d'abord chanter ou jouer fort et tout de suite après piano. (Abrév. Fp.) N. des forte-piano. FORTERESSE (rè-se) n. f. (de fort n. m.). Lieu fortifié, destiné à recevoir une garnison et à défendre une certaine étendue de pays : Vauban couvrit de puissantes forteresses le nord et l'est de la France. FORTIFIANT (fi-an), E adj. Se dit des substances qui augmentent les forces : le quinquina est fortifiant. Fig. Qui donne du courage, de la force morale. N. m. : prendre des fortifiants. Ant. Débilitant. FORTIFICATION (si-on) n. f. Art ou action de fortifier : le génie est spécialement chargé de la fortification des places. Ouvrage de défense militaire : les fortifications de Paris datent de Louis-Philippe. — Les progrès de l'artillerie ont obligé les ingénieurs des châteaux à remplacer les hautes murailles de villes (v. château fort) par des défenses moins apparentes et moins vulnérables. Vauban et Cormontaigne ont posé les principes de la fortification rasante. Celle-ci, disposée selon des fronts bastionnés ou polygonaux, comprend, de l'extérieur à l'intérieur, un système complet de glacis, fossés, demi-lunes, caponnières, escarpes, contrescarpes, talus, parapets, banquettes de tir, réduits, etc. Des abris bétonnés ou casemates sont ménagés pour les défenseurs, et les pièces en batterie protégées par d'épaisses coupoles d'acier. Au loin, des ouvrages détachés accessoires, redoutes, redans, etc., tiennent l'ennemi à distance de l'enceinte, dont des défenses auxiliaires, grilles, réseaux de fils de fer, trous de loup, chevaux de frise, etc., protègent l'abord immédiat. FORTIFIER (fi-é) v. a. (lat. fortis, fort, et facere, faire. — Se conj. comme prier.) Donner plus de force. Entourer de fortifications. Affermir moralement : fortifier dans une résolution. Corroborer : ce témoignage fortifie votre opinion. Ant. Affaiblir, débiliter, démanteler. FORTIN n. m. (ital. fortino). Petit fort. FORTIORI (À) à, et du lat. fortius, oris, plus fort. A plus forte raison. FORTISSIMO (ti-si) adv. Mus. Mot italien qui sert à indiquer les passages où il faut renforcer beaucoup les sons. N. m. Morceau qui doit être exécuté fortissimo. FORTRAIT (trè), E adj. (de fors, et du lat. trahere, tirer). Art vétér. Excédé de fatigue : cheval fortrait. FORTRAITURE (trê) n. f. (de fortrait). Art vétér. Fatigue excessive d'un cheval. FORTUIT (tu-i), E adj. (lat. fortuitus ; de fors, hasard). Qui arrive par hasard. Imprévu : événement fortuit. Ant. Prévu, préparé, attendu. FORTUITEMENT (man) adv. Par hasard. FORTUNE n. f. (lat. fortuna). Hasard, chance : la fortune des armes. Sort : s'attacher à la fortune de quelqu'un. Bonheur, heureuse chance. Malheur, accident : revers de fortune. Bonnes fortunes, aventures galantes. Fortune du pot, chance d'un bon ou d'un mauvais dîner : recevoir un ami à la fortune du pot. Biens, richesses : acquérir de la fortune. Faire fortune, s'enrichir ; réussir : mot qui a fait fortune. Tenter fortune, s'engager dans une entreprise hasardeuse. Officier de fortune, soldat qui s'est élevé par son mérite. Mar. Misaine carrée d'une goélette. Fortune de mer, accident qui arrive aux personnes ou objets naviguant sur mer. Objet improvisé : mât, gouvernail de fortune. Myth., v. Part. hist. Ant. Infortune. FORTUNÉ, E adj. (du lat. fors, fortis, sort). Favorisé par le sort : union fortunée. Qui donne le bonheur. (Ne pas dire homme fortuné pour homme riche.) Ant. Infortuné. FORUM (rom') n. m. invar, (m. lat.). Place où le peuple s'assemblait, à Rome, pour discuter des affaires publiques : le forum était situé entre le Capitole et le mont Palatin. Marché. Fig. Lieu où se traitent les affaires publiques. FORURE n. f. Trou pratiqué avec un foret. Trou d'une clef. FOSSE (fo-se) n. f. (lat. fossa). Creux plus ou moins large et profond dans la terre : les fosses océaniques les plus profondes ne dépassent pas 9.000 mètres. Trou dans lequel on met un corps mort. Avoir un pied dans la fosse, n'avoir plus que peu de temps à vivre. Fosse commune, tranchées creusées dans les cimetières des villes, pour y placer les cercueils de ceux dont les familles n'ont pas acheté une concession de terrain. Fosse d'aisances, qui reçoit les matières fécales. Anat. Excavation : fosses nasales. FOSSÉ (fo-sé) n. m. Fosse prolongée pour enfermer un espace, pour défendre une place, pour faire écouler les eaux d'un champ. Fig. Ce qui sépare deux choses. FOSSETTE n. f. Petit trou que font les enfants pour jouer aux billes, etc. Cavité que quelques personnes ont naturellement au menton, ou qui se forme au milieu de la joue quand elles rient. FOSSILE n. m. (du lat. fossilis, extrait de la terre). Nom donné aux débris ou empreintes de plantes ou d'animaux ensevelis dans les couches terrestres antérieures à la période géologique actuelle. (V. géologie.) Adjectiv. : coquille fossile. Fig. et iron. Se dit d'une personne à idées arriérées, d'une chose surannée. FOSSILIFÈRE (fo-si) adj. Qui renferme des fossiles : calcaire très fossilifère. FOSSOIR (fo-soir) n. m. (lat. fossorium). Sorte de houe, de forme variable. FOSSOYAGE (fo-soi-ia-je) ou FOSSOYEMENT n. m. Travail du fossoyeur. Action de fossoyer. FOSSOYER v. a. (de fosse. — Se conj. comme aboyer.) Entourer de fossés : fossoyer un champ. FOSSOYEUR (fo-soi-ieur) n. et adj. m. Qui creuse les fosses pour enterrer les morts. FOU n. m. Ancien nom du hêtre. FOU ou FOL, FOLLE n. et adj. (du lat. follis, ballon, soufflet). Qui a perdu la raison : Charles VI mourut fou. Qui fait ou dit des extravagances. Contraire à la raison. Excessif : folle dépense. Pétulant, badin, enjoué : humeur folle. Décharge. Fou de, engoué de. Fou rire, rire dont on n'est pas le maître. Herbes folles, qui croissent en abondance et sans culture. Brise folle, qui change sans cesse de direction. Poulie folle, poulie indépendante de l'arbre qui laporte, employée pour désembrayer. La folle du logis, l'imagination, ainsi dite à cause de ses divagations. N. m. Bouffon des princes : Triboulet était le fou de François 1er. Fête des fous, fête burlesque qu'on célébrait au moyen âge. Pièce du jeu des échecs. Genre d'oiseaux palmipèdes, voisins des pélicans. Ant. Sage, réfléchi, raisonnable, sensé. FOUACE n. f. (lat. pop. focacia). Sorte de galette épaisse, cuite au four ou sous la cendre. FOUACIER (si-é) n. et adj. m. Celui qui fait ou vend les fouaces. FOUAGE n. m. (bas lat. focaticum). Redevance qui se payait autrefois par maison ou par feu. FOUAILLE (fou-a, ll mll.) n. f. Véner. Part du sanglier mort que l'on donne aux chiens. FOUAILLER (fou-a, ll mll., é) v. a. Fam. Frapper souvent et à grands coups de fouet. Fig. Cingler d'épithètes blessantes. FOUCHTRA interj. Juron auvergnat. FOUDRE n. f. (du lat. fulgur, éclair). Décharge électrique aérienne, accompagnée d'explosion (tonnerre) et de lumière (éclair), se produisant entre un nuage électrisé et la terre ou un autre nuage : la foudre frappe de préférence les objets élevés, arbres, maisons, clochers, etc. Fig. Coup de foudre, grand malheur imprévu. Comme la foudre, avec une grande rapidité. N. m. Un foudre de guerre, d'éloquence, un grand capitaine, un grand orateur. Faisceau de dards en zigzag (attribut de Jupiter.) N. f. pl. Les foudres de l'Église, l'excommunication. Poét. N. f. ou m. pl. Des foudres d'airain, des canons. V. éclair, paratonnerre. FOUDRE n. m. (all. fuder.) Tonneau d'une grande capacité. FOUDROIEMENT ou FOUDROÎMENT (man) n. m. Action par laquelle une personne, une chose est foudroyée. FOUDROYANT , E adj. Qui foudroie. Fig. Qui cause une émotion soudaine et violente : nouvelle foudroyante. Apoplexie foudroyante, violente attaque d'apoplexie qui donne soudainement la mort. FOUDROYER (droi-ié) v. a. (Se conj. comme aboyer.) Frapper de la foudre. Fig. Détruire à coups de canon, de fusil : foudroyer une place. Tuer soudainement, notamment par une décharge électrique. Fig. Atterrer, confondre. V. n. Lancer la foudre. Fig. Lancer des éclats comme la foudre. FOUÉE (fou-é) n. f. (de feu). Chasse aux petits oiseaux, qui se fait la nuit à la clarté du feu. Feu pour chauffer un four. Fagot. FOUËNE n. f. V. foëne. FOUET (fou-è) n. m. (de fou, anc. n. du hêtre). Corde, lanière de cuir, attachée à un manche, dont on se sert pour conduire et exciter les animaux : faire claquer un fouet. Cor rection infligée avec un fouet ou des verges. Fouet de l'aile, articulation extérieure de l'aile des oiseaux. Ensemble des longs poils garnissant la queue d'un animal. Tir de plein fouet, tir direct sur un but visible. Coup de fouet, outrage ; ce qui stimule. Douleur soudaine provenant de la déchirure d'un tendon ou d'un muscle. Faire claquer son fouet, se faire valoir. FOUETTÉ, E adj. Battu, fortement agité : crème fouettée ; œufs fouettés. FOUETTEMENT (fou-è-te-man) n. m. Action de fouetter : le fouettement de la pluie sur les vitres. FOUETTER v. a. Donner des coups de fouet : fouetter son cheval. Donner le fouet : fouetter un enfant désobéissant. Loc prov. : Il n'y a pas de quoi fouetter un chat, la faute est légère, sans conséquence. Avoir bien d'autres chats à fouetter , avoir bien d'autres choses à traiter. V. n. Se dit de la pluie, de la neige, de la grêle, lorsqu'elle frappe violemment contre quelque chose : le vent lui fouettait au visage. FOUETTEUR, EUSE (fouè-teur, eu-ze) adj. Qui fouette. (Peu us.) FOUGASSE (gha-se) n. f. (ital. fugata). Mine passagère, creusée à quelques mètres de profondeur, chargée de pierres ou de bombes. Cuis. Syn. de fouace. FOUGER (jé) v. n. (lat. fodicare. — Prend un e muet après le g devant a et o : il fougea, nous fougeons.) Se dit du sanglier qui fouille la terre avec ses boutoirs. FOUGERAIE (rè) n. f. Lieu planté de fougères. FOUGÈRE n. f. (lat. filex). Genre de cryptogames vasculaires, qui croît dans les landes et les terrains sablonneux : les fougères arborescentes de l'âge primaire ont beaucoup contribué à la formation de la houille. Fougère mâle, fougère femelle, nom de diverses espèces de fougères. FOUGEROLE n. f. Petite fougère. FOUGUE (fou-ghe) n. f. (ital. foga). Mouvement violent et impétueux. Fig. Ardeur, impétuosité naturelle : la fougue de la jeunesse. Ant. Calme, flegme, placidité. FOUGUE (fou-ghe) n. f. Mar. Rafale, grain. (Vx.) Mât de hune et vergue de hune d'artimon. FOUGUEUSEMENT (gheu-ze-man) adv. Avec fougue : s'élancer fougueusement sur un adversaire. FOUGUEUX, EUSE (gheu, eu-ze) adj. Sujet à entrer en fougue; impétueux, emporté : cheval fougueux. Ant. Calme, flegmatique, patient. FOUILLE (fou, ll mll.) n. f. Travail qu'on fait en fouillant la terre, en particulier pour retrouver des monuments antiques : les fouilles de Pompéi ont été fécondes en résultats archéologiques. FOUILLE-AU-POT (fou, ll mll., ô-po) n. m. invar. Petit marmiton. Fig. Homme tatillon. FOUILLER (fou, ll mll., é) v. a. (lat. fodicare). Creuser pour chercher : fouiller la terre. Faire des recherches dans : fouiller les bibliothèques. Par ext. Fouiller quelqu'un, chercher soigneusement dans ses poches. V. n. Chercher quelque chose en remuant les objets : fouiller dans une armoire. FOUILLEUR, EUSE (fou, ll mll., eur, eu-ze) n. Celui, celle qui fouille. N. f. Charrue spéciale pour diviser et pulvériser le sous-sol. FOUILLIS (fou, ll mll., i) n. m. Désordre, pêle-mêle : un fouillis d'étoffes. Composition littéraire confuse. FOUINARD (nar), E adj. et n. (de fouine). Pop. Curieux, indiscret, malin, rusé. FOUINE n. f. (de fou, hêtre). Petit mammifère du genre martre : la fouine cause de grands ravages dans les poulaillers, les pigeonniers. Fig. Personne rusée. FOUINE n. f. (lat. fuscina). Fourche de fer à deux ou trois pointes. FOUINER (né) v. n. Pop. S'esquiver, faire le poltron. Se mêler des affaires des autres. Fouiller. Se dérober (comme la fouine.) FOUIR v. a. (lat. fodere). Creuser : la taupe est organisée pour fouir la terre. FOUISSEMENT n. m. Action de fouir. FOUISSEUR, EUSE (i-seur, eu-ze) adj. Qui a l'habitude de fouir. Propre à fouiller la terre : les pattes fouisseuses de la courtilière. N. m. Animal qui creuse la terre comme la taupe, etc. FOULAGE n. m. Action de fouler : le foulage des draps. Impr. Relief produit sur la face du papier opposée à celle qui reçoit l'impression. FOULANT (lan), E adj. Qui foule. Pompe foulante, qui élève l'eau au moyen de la pression exercée sur le liquide. V. pompe. FOULARD (lar) n. m. Etoffe de soie légère pour robes, cravates, fichus, etc. Mouchoir de cou. FOULE n. f. Action de fouler (peu us. en ce sens.) Presse, multitude de personnes, de choses : fendre la foule. Le vulgaire : se distinguer de la foule. En foule loc. adv. En grande quantité. FOULÉE (lé) n. f. Trace qu'une bête laisse de son pied, en passant sur l'herbe ou sur les feuilles. FOULER (lé) v. a. (du lat. fullo, foulon). Presser, écraser une chose peu résistante : fouler la vendange. Marcher sur : fouler le sol natal. Donner une entorse : se fouler la cheville. Donner un certain apprêt : fouler des draps. Fig. Opprimer : fouler le peuple. Fouler aux pieds, mépriser. V. pr. Pop. Se fouler la rate ou se fouler, se donner beaucoup de peine. FOULERIE (rî) n. f. Atelier où l'on foule les draps, les cuirs, etc. Machine à fouler. FOULEUR, EUSE (eu-ze) n. et adj. Celui, celle qui foule les draps, les cuirs, le feutre. FOULOIR n. m. Instrument avec lequel on foule. Atelier de foulage. FOULOIRE n. f. Techn. Table où les chapeliers foulent les chapeaux. Cuvier où l'on foule les bas. FOULON n. et adj. m. (lat. fullo). Ouvrier qui foule les draps. Terre à foulon, argile qui sert à dégraisser les draps. Moulin à foulon, moulin servant à fouler. FOULONNIER (lo-ni-é) n. et adj. m. Qui dirige un moulin à foulon. Ouvrier qui foule et apprête les draps. FOULQUE (foul-ke) n. f. (lat. fulica). Espèce de poule d'eau, de l'ordre des échassiers. FOULURE n. f. Blessure d'un membre foulé : les foulures sont souvent longues à guérir. FOUR n. m. (lat. furnus). Ouvrage de maçonnerie rond et voûté, avec une ouverture par devant, dans lequel on fait cuire le pain, etc. : four de boulanger, de pâtissier. Construction en maçonnerie, dans laquelle on produit une température très élevée : four à réverbère. Four de campagne, four portatif pour cuire le pain ; couvercle chargé de charbons ardents que l'on pose sur un plat que l'on veut cuire par le dessus. Pièce de four, pâtisserie cuite au four. Petit four, petite pâtisserie en forme de pain. Four à chaux, fourneau en maçonnerie, ouvert par en haut, destiné à la calcination de la pierre à chaux. Four banal, au moyen âge, four appartenant au seigneur, et auquel tous les habitants de la seigneurie étaient tenus d'aller faire cuire leur pain, en payant une redevance. Fig. et pop. Insuccès, échec : faire four ; cette pièce est un four. Loc prov. : Ce n'est pas pour lui que chauffe le four, ce n'est pas à lui que c'est destiné. FOURBE n. et adj. (ital. furbo). Qui trompe avec perfidie : Louis XI était fourbe. Ant. Honnête, probe, délicat, droit. FOURBE n. f. Tromperie basse et odieuse. FOURBER (bé) v. a. (de fourbe.) Tromper perfidement. (Peu us.) FOURBERIE (rî) n. f. Ruse basse et odieuse. Habitude de tromper : sa fourberie est bien connue. FOURBIR v. a. (anc. haut allem. furbjan). Nettoyer, polir, rendre clair : fourbir des armes. FOURBISSEUR (bi-seur) n. et adj. m. Qui polit et monte les armes blanches. FOURBISSURE n. f., FOURBISSAGE ou FOURBISSEMENT n. m. Nettoiement, polissure. FOURBU, E adj. (de l'anc. v. fourboire, boire avec excès ; de fors, et boire). Se dit des chevaux affectés de fourbure. Fig. Harassé : rentrer fourbu d'une longue course. FOURBURE n. f. (de fourbu.) Congestion des tissus que recouvre le sabot du cheval. FOURCHE n. f. (lat. furca). Long manche terminé par deux ou trois longues dents en bois ou en fer : fourche de bois, d'acier. (V. la planche agriculture.) Fourche de guerre, arme d'hast, sorte d'épieu à plusieurs branches. Endroit où un chemin, un arbre se divise en plusieurs branches. Pl. Fourches patibulaires, gibet à plusieurs piliers que les seigneurs hauts justiciers avaient droit d'élever dans la campagne. Fourches Caudines, v. Part. hist. FOURCHÉE (ché) n. f. Quantité de foin, de paille, etc., qu'on peut enlever d'un coup de fourche. FOURCHER (ché) v. n. Se séparer en branches par l'extrémité. Fig. et fam. La langue lui a fourché, il a dit un mot pour un autre. FOURCHET (chè) n. m. Fourche à deux dents. Division d'une branche d'arbre en deux. Inflammation qui attaque le pied, chez les bêtes ovines. FOURCHETÉE (té) n. f. Ce qu'on peut prendre d'une seule fois avec une fourchette. FOURCHETTE (chè-te) n. f. Ustensile de table, en forme de petite fourche à deux, trois ou quatre dents. Fig. Belle fourchette, fort mangeur. Déjeuner à la fourchette, déjeuner où l'on mange de la viande. Pop. Fourchette du père Adam, les doigts. Bréchet des oiseaux. Archéol. Syn. de fourquine. Hippol. Espèce de fourche, formée par la corne dans la cavité du pied du cheval. (V. la planche cheval.) FOURCHON n. m. Une des branches ou dents de la fourche ou de la fourchette. FOURCHU, E adj. Qui fait la fourche : chemin, menton fourchu. Pied fourchu, pied divisé en deux des ruminants. Pied que l'on attribue au diable. FOURCHURE n. f. Endroit où un objet se divise en deux, comme une fourche. FOURGON n. m. Chariot long et couvert servant au transport des bagages, objets lourds, etc. Voiture militaire pour le transport des vivres, des munitions etc. Wagon à bagages dans un train. Instrument pour remuer la braise dans le four. FOURGONNER (gho-né) v. n. Remuer avec le fourgon la braise dans le four. Fam. Fouiller en bouleversant. FOURIÉRISME (risme) n. m. Système philosophique de Fourier. FOURIÉRISTE (ris-te) n. Partisan de Fourier. FOURMI n. f. (lat. formeica). Genre d'insectes hyménoptères, qui vivent sous terre en société. Fourmis blanches, les termites. Fam. Avoir des fourmis dans quelque partie du corps, y éprouver des picotements nombreux et rapprochés. FOURMILIER (li-é) n. m. Tamanoir. (V. ce mot). Genre d'oiseaux passereaux dentirostres, d'un roux plus ou moins clair, habitant l'Amérique tropicale. FOURMILIÈRE n. f. Habitation des fourmis. Ensemble des fourmis qui habitent un même endroit. Fig. Lieu où s'agitent beaucoup de gens ; ces gens eux-mêmes : Paris est une fourmilière. FOURMI-LION n. m. Nom vulgaire des insectes de la famille des myrméléonidés, dont les larves se nourrissent de fourmis. Pl. des fourmis-lions. FOURMILLEMENT (mi, ll mll., e-man) n. m. Action de fourmiller. Sensation de picotement comme si des fourmis couraient sur la peau. FOURMILLER (mi, ll mll., é) v. n. (rad. fourmi). Abonder : ce fromage fourmille de vers. Pulluler : les lapins fourmillent en Australie. Eprouver du fourmillement : les pieds me fourmillent. FOURNAGE n. m. Ce que l'on paye au fournier pour la cuisson du pain. Ce que l'on payait au seigneur pour le four banal. FOURNAISE (nè-ze) n. f. (lat. fornax, acis). Grand four. Feu très ardent. Par ext. Lieu très chaud : les parages de la mer Rouge sont une véritable fournaise. FOURNEAU (nô) n. m. (dimin. de four). Construction de maçonnerie ou vaisseau portatif, pour contenir du feu : fourneau de cuisine. Haut fourneau, fourneau disposé pour produire une chaleur très intense, et destiné à fondre le minerai de fer. Fourneau à charbon, meule de morceaux de bois se transformant en charbon de bois par combustion lente. Fourneau de mine, partie de la mine où l'on introduit la charge de poudre. Fourneau d'une pipe, la partie dans laquelle brûle le tabac. — Le haut fourneau se compose d'une grande cavité constituée par deux troncs de cône. Le gueulard (G) est la partie supérieure par laquelle on introduit le charbon, le minerai et les fondants ; le ventre (V) est la partie la plus large ; l'étalage (E) est la partie du tronc de cône inférieur la plus voisine du ventre, et l'ouvirage (F) est la partie inférieure de ce même tronc de cône, par où arrive le vent, que les tuyères (T) font pénétrer à l'intérieur du haut fourneau ; enfin, le creuset (D) est la base du tronc de cône inférieur où se réunissent les produits de la fusion du minerai, la fonte liquide sur laquelle surnagent les scories. FOURNÉE n. f. Quantité de pain qu'on fait cuire à la fois dans un four. Fig. et fam. Nombre de personnes nommées ensemble aux mêmes fonctions : une fournée de pairs, de sénateurs. Pendant la Terreur, nombre de condamnés envoyés en même temps à l'échafaud : les fournées de la guillotine. FOURNETTE n. f. Techn. Petit fourneau à réverbère, qui sert à la calcination de l'émail. FOURNI, E adj. Epais, touffu : bois fourni, barbe fournie. Approvisionné : magasin bien fourni. FOURNIER, ÈRE n. Qui tient un four public. N. m. Passereau d'Amérique. FOURNIL n. m. Lieu où est le four et où l'on pétrit la pâte. FOURNIMENT n. m. Autref., poire à poudre. Auj., objets d'équipement d'un soldat. FOURNIR v. a. (german. frumjan.) Pourvoir, approvisionner : fournir une armée de vivres. Livrer, procurer : fournir du pain à quelqu'un. Fig. Produire, alléguer : fournir des renseignements. Accomplir, parcourir en entier : fournir une longue course. Fournir et faire valoir une dette, la garantir. V. n. Avoir la vente des provisions : fournir dans une maison. Subvenir : fournir aux besoins de quelqu'un. FOURNISSEMENT n. m. Fonds que chaque associé apporte dans une société. Etablissement des comptes respectifs de chaque associé. FOURNISSEUR (ni-seur) n. m. Entrepreneur chargé de pourvoir à l'entretien d'un corps de troupes. Marchand auquel on a l'habitude d'acheter. FOURNITURE n. f. Provision fournie ou à fournir : fourniture de pain, de viande. Ce qui est fourni par certains artisans, tels que les tailleurs, les tapissiers, etc., en confectionnant un objet. Fines herbes dont on assaisonne la salade. FOURRAGE n. m. (de feurre). Herbe, paille, foin, etc., pour la nourriture et l'entretien des bestiaux : le sainfoin donne un excellent fourrage. Se dit de toute l'herbe que l'on coupe à l'armée pour nourrir les chevaux : faire du fourrage. FOURRAGER v. n. (Prend un e muet après le g devant a et o : : il fourragea, nous fourrageons.) Aller au fourrage. V. a. Ravager : fourrager un jardin. FOURRAGÈRE (fou-ra) adj. f. Se dit des plantes propres à être employées comme fourrage : espèces fourragères. N. f. Pièce de terre consacrée à la production de fourrages verts. Ornement de l'uniforme militaire, ayant pour origine la corde à fourrage. Cadre en bois placé aux extrémités d'une voiture destinée à transporter du fourrage. Cette voiture. (V. la planche artillerie.) FOURRAGEUR (fou-ra) n. et adj. m. Celui qui va au fourrage. Maraudeur. Cavalier d'un peloton qui combat en ordre dispersé : charger en fourrageurs. FOURRÉ, E (fou-ré) adj. Touffu, épais : bois fourré. Doublé, garni d'une peau qui a encore son poil : manteau fourré. Monnaie fourrée, monnaie de cuivre recouverte d'or ou d'argent. Langue fourrée, langue d'animal recouverte d'une peau avec laquelle on la fait cuire. Escr. Coup fourré, coup porté et reçu en même temps par chacun des deux adversaires. N. m. Endroit très épais d'un bois. FOURREAU (fou-rô) n. m. (goth. fodr). Gaine, étui servant d'enveloppe à un objet quelconque : remettre l'épée au fourreau. Prov. : La lame use le fourreau, une grande activité d'esprit altère la santé, l'âme use le corps. FOURRER (fou-ré) v. a. (de fourreau). Introduire, mettre parmi d'autres choses. Donner avec excès et mal à propos : fourrer des friandises à un enfant. Garnir de fourrure : fourrer une robe. Fourrer un cordage, l'entourer d'une enveloppe protectrice de bitord et de vieille toile. Fam. Fourrer son nez dans, se mêler indiscrètement de. Se fourrer v. pr. S'introduire : se fourrer dans une société. FOURREUR n. et adj. m. Qui travaille en pelleterie. Marchand de fourrures. FOURRIER n. m. (du lat. fadrum, fourrage). Sous-officier chargé de distribuer les vivres, de pourvoir au logement des soldats en route, et adjectiv. : sergent (ou maréchal des logis), fourrier, brigadier fourrier. FOURRIÈRE (fou-ri) n. f. Lieu de dépôt des bestiaux, des chevaux, des voitures, des chiens, etc., qu'on a saisis pour dégât, dette ou contravention, jusqu'à leur vente ou jusqu'au payement des dommages qu'ils ont causés. FOURRURE n. f. (de fourrer). Peau d'animal préparée et garnie de son poil pour doubler, garnir ou orner des vêtements : les fourrures de zibeline sont très estimées. Vêtement garni de fourrures. Peau d'animal très touffue : la fourrure de l'hermine. Blas. Certains émaux de l'écu représentant des peaux qui doublent des vêtements. (V. la planche et l'article blason.) FOURVOIEMENT (voi-man) n. m. (de fourvoyer). Erreur de celui qui se fourvoie, se trompe. FOURVOYER (voi-ié) v. a. (de fors, et voie. — Se conj. comme aboyer.) Egarer, détourner du chemin : guide qui a fourvoyé des voyageurs. Fig. Mettre dans l'erreur. Se fourvoyer v. pr. Se tromper, s'égarer, se perdre. FOYER (foi-ié) n. m. (lat. focus). Lieu où l'on fait le feu : éteindre un foyer. Dalle que l'on scelle devant la cheminée pour isoler le feu du parquet. Petit tapis qui se met devant une cheminée. Par ext. Maison, demeure, famille : trouver son foyer désert. Foyer des acteurs, partie du théâtre où se rassemblent les acteurs, les auteurs et quelques privilégiés. Foyer du public, partie du théâtre où le public se réunit dans les entr'actes. Siège principal ou productif d'une maladie. Fig. Centre actif, siège principal : le foyer de la rébellion. Physiq. Point d où partent les rayons lumineux. Le point en dehors d'un verre où les rayons lumineux viennent se réunir. Pl. Pays natal : revoir ses foyers. Foyers d'une ellipse, les deux points qui servent à la décrire. FRAC (frak) n. m. Habit d'homme serré à la taille et à basques étroites. Habit noir de cérémonie. FRACAS (ka) n. m. (ital. fracassa). Rupture ou fracture avec violence et bruit : le fracas des vagues sur les roches. Par ext. Tumulte : le fracas de la rue. Bruit qui ressemble à celui d'une chose qui se brise : le fracas du tonnerre. Eclat bruyant : les hommes vains aiment le fracas. FRACASSEMENT n. m. Action de fracasser. (Peu us.) FRACASSER (ka-sé) v. a. Briser, mettre en pièces avec bruit : le vent fracasse les chênes. Rompre : se fracasser la jambe. FRACTION n. f. (du lat. fractus, rompu). Action de briser : la fraction du pain. Portion, partie : une fraction de l'assemblée vota pour. Arith. Nombre exprimant une ou plusieurs parties de l'unité divisée en parties égales. FRACTIONNAIRE (frak-si-o-nè-re) adj. Arith. Qui a la forme d'une fraction. Nombre fractionnaire, composé d'un nombre entier et d'une fraction. Ant. Entier, total. FRACTIONNEMENT (frak-si-o-ne-man) n. m. Action de fractionner. Résultat de cette action. FRACTIONNER (frak-si-o-né) v. a. Diviser par fractions. FRACTURE n. f. (lat. fractura). Rupture avec effort. Solution de continuité qui en résulte : les fractures de l'écorce terrestre. Chir. Rupture violente d'un os ou d'un cartilage dur : les fractures se traitent par l'immobilisation des parties blessées. FRACTURER (ré) v. a. (de fracture). Casser, briser, forcer : fracturer un coffre-fort. FRAGILE adj. (lat. fragilis ; de frangere, briser). Aisé à rompre, sujet à se casser : le verre est très fragile. Fig. Sujet à succomber : nature fragile. Mal assuré : santé, fortune fragile. Ant. Solide, durable. FRAGILITÉ n. f. Disposition à être brisé : la fragilité du verre. Fig. Instabilité : la fragilité des choses humaines. Facilité à succomber : la fragilité de l'homme. FRAGMENT (man) n. m. (lat. fragmentum ; de frangere, briser). Morceau d'un objet qui a été brisé, rompu. Ce qui reste d'un ouvrage ancien : il ne nous reste que des fragments de l'œuvre de Ménandre. Morceau extrait d'un livre, d'un discours. FRAGMENTAIRE adj. Divisé par fragments, par lambeaux. FRAGMENTATION (man-ta-si-on) n. f. Action de partager en fragments. FRAGMENTER (man-té) v. a. Partager en fragments. FRAGON n. m. Genre de liliacées, comprenant de petits arbrisseaux de France : le fragon épineux ou petit houx a des baies rouges comestibles. FRAI (frè) n. m. Action de frayer. Temps où a lieu la ponte chez les poissons et les batraciens : la pêche est interdite pendant le frai. Ces œufs mêmes. Petits poissons pour peupler. FRAI (frè) n. m. Diminution du poids d'une monnaie, par suite du frottement et de l'usage. FRAÎCHEMENT (frè-che-man) adv. Au frais. Récemment : tout fraîchement arrivé. Fam. Avec peu d'empressement, de cordialité : être reçu fraîchement. FRAÎCHEUR (frè) n. f. (de frais). Frais, agréable. Froid, froidure : la fraîcheur du soir. Maladie, douleur causée par un froid humide : attraper une fraîcheur. Fig. Brillant,éclat agréable des fleurs, du teint : visage, tableau plein de fraîcheur. Vent très faible. FRAÎCHIR (frè) v. n. Mar. Se dit du vent qui devient plus fort : la brise fraîchit. Devenir plus frais, en parlant de la température. V. imp. : il fraîchit. FRAIRIE (frè-rî) n. f. (du bas lat. fratria, société). Partie de divertissement, de bonne chère. Fête patronale de village. Fête populaire. FRAIS, FRAÎCHE (frè, frè-che) adj. (de l'anc. haut allem. frise). Légèrement froid : brise fraîche. Qui a de l'éclat, de la fraîcheur : teint frais. Qui n'est pas fatigué : troupes fraîches. Se dit des choses su jettes à se sécher ou à se corrompre et qui n'ont point encore souffert d'altération : pain frais, poisson frais. Fig. Récent : nouvelles de fraîche date. Mar. Vent frais, brise assez forte. Bon frais, bonne brise. Grand frais, forte brise. N. m. Froid agréable : prendre le frais. N. f. Moment du jour où il fait frais : sortir à la fraîche. Adv. : boire frais. Récemment (varie par euphonie) : fleur fraîche cueillie. Ant. Blême, hâve. Défraîchi, foncé. FRAIS (frè) n. m. pl. (de l'anc. haut allem. fridu). Dépense, dépens : faire de grands frais. Dépenses qu'occasionne un procès : les frais sont à la charge de la partie qui succombe. Faux frais, petites dépenses imprévues. Se mettre en frais, dépenser plus que de coutume. Faire ses frais, retirer d'une entreprise autant qu'elle avait coûté. Fig. Déployer : se mettre en frais de coquetterie. A peu de frais loc. adv. Sans beaucoup de peine, sans dépenser beaucoup : briller, voyager à peu de frais. FRAISE (frè-ze) n. f. (lat. fragum). Fruit du fraisier. Accident de la peau, naevus, qui imite une fraise. FRAISE (frè-ze) n. f. (bas lat. frassa). Membrane qui enveloppe les intestins du veau, de l'agneau, etc. Collet plissé qui, par sa forme, avait quelque ressemblance avec la fraise de veau : la fraise s'est portée au xvie et au xviie siècle. Chair rouge et plissée, qui pend sous le bec des dindons. Sorte de palissade presque horizontale, au sommet d'une escarpe. FRAISE (frè-ze) n. f. Outil d'acier, en forme de cône renversé, et servant à évaser l'orifice d'un trou. Petite roue dentée, en acier, qui sert à couper les bois, les métaux, etc. Nom donné aux pieux battus autour d'une pile de pont. (On dit aussi frase.) FRAISEMENT ou FRAISAGE n. m. Action de fraiser un trou. FRAISER (frè-zé) v. a. Plisser en fraise : fraiser des manchettes. Evaser l'orifice d'un trou dans lequel une vis ou un objet quelconque doit être inséré. Travailler, entailler le bois ou les métaux. Entourer de pieux ou pilots une pile de pont. Rouler de la pâte sous la paume de la main pour la rendre lisse. FRAISETTE n. f. Cost. Petite fraise. Liqueur préparée avec des fraises. FRAISEUSE n. f. Machine à fraiser. FRAISIER n. m. Genre de rosacées, dont le fruit est la fraise : le fraisier se multiplie par marcottes. FRAISIÈRE (frè-zi) n. f. Terrain planté de fraisiers : des fraisières productives. FRAISIL (frè-zi) n. m. Cendre du charbon de terre. FRAISOIR n. m. Vilebrequin. FRAISURE n. f. Evasement pratiqué à l'orifice d'un trou. FRAMBOISE (fran-boi-ze) n. f. Fruit rouge ou blanc du framboisier : la framboise se mange crue ou sert à fabriquer des sirops, de la gelée, des confitures. FRAMBOISÉ, E (fran-boi-zé) adj. Qui a le parfum de la framboise. FRAMBOISER (fran-boi-zé) v. a. Aromatiser avec du jus de framboise : framboiser du vin. FRAMBOISIER (fran-boi-zi-é) n. m. Genre de rosacées comprenant des sous-arbrisseaux qui produisent les framboises. FRAMÉE (mé) n. f. (lat. framea). Sorte de javeline, qui fut l'arme favorite des anciens Francs. FRANC (fran) n. m. Nom de plusieurs anciennes monnaies françaises. Unité monétaire en argent, en usage en France, du poids de 5 grammes. (V. la planche système métrique.) FRANC (fran), FRANCHE adj. (du lat. Francus, Franc, n. de peuple). Libre, affranchi, par oppos. à serf. Fig. Loyal, sincère : langage franc. Vrai (devant le nom) : franc libertin. Exempt de charges, d'impôts : villes franches. Complet : assigner à huit jours francs. Lettres franches de port, lettres pour le port desquelles il n y a rien à payer. Adv. Ouvertement, sans détour : je vous parle franc. — L'adjectif franc, dans franc de port, est invariable lorsqu'il précède le nom : j'envoie franc de port les lettres. Placé après le nom, il peut être variable : j'envoie les lettres franches de port. Mais l'expression franc de port étant, en somme, une locution adverbiale, on peut l'employer toujours invariablement. Ant. Faux, hypocrite, sournois, dissimulé. FRANC (fran), FRANQUE adj. n. et (lat. Francus). Nom générique des Européens, dans les ports du Levant. Langue franque, langue composée de français, d'espagnol, d'italien, etc., usitée dans le Levant. Les Francs, v. Part. hist. FRANÇAIS, E adj. et n. De France. N. m. La langue française : apprendre le français. FRANC-ALLEU (fran-ka-leu) n. m. Alleu affranchi de toute servitude. V. féodalité (part. hist.). FRANCATU n. m. Variété de pomme. FRANC-BORD (bor) n. m. Espace de terrain qui borde une rivière ou un canal, au delà des digues ou du chemin de halage. Bordage extérieur de la coque d'un navire. Pl. des francs-bords. FRANC-BOURGEOIS (joi) n. m. Féod. Celui qui, dépendant d'un seigneur, ne participait pas aux charges municipales. Pl. des francs-bourgeois. FRANC-CANTON n. m. Blas. Canton occupant la cinquième partie de l'écu, toujours à dextre. Pl. des francs-cantons. FRANC-COMTOIS, E (kon-toi, oi-ze) adj. et n. De la Franche-Comté. Pl. des Francs-Comtois, des Franc-Comtoises. FRANC-FIEF (fi-èf) n. m. Héritage noble, féodal ou allodial. Fief exempt d'hommage. Taxe due par un roturier possédant un fief noble. Pl. des francs-fiefs. FRANCHEMENT (man) adv. Sincèrement : avouer franchement ses fautes. Sans hésitation : cheval qui saute franchement. FRANCHIR v. a. (de franc). Sauter, passer en sautant par-dessus quelque chose : franchir un fossé. Passer, traverser hardiment des lieux difficiles : franchir les Alpes, les mers. Fig. Surmonter : franchir les obstacles. FRANCHISE (chi-ze) n. f. Immunité, exemption : les franchises communales étaient inscrites dans une charte. Fig. Sincérité : parler avec franchise. Franchise postale, gratuité du transport par la poste. Ant. Fausseté, hypocrisie, dissimulation. FRANCHISSABLE adj. Qui peut être franchi : rivière difficilement franchissable. FRANCHISSEMENT n. m. Action de franchir. FRANCISATION n. f. Action de franciser. Acte qui constate qu'un navire est français. FRANCISCAIN (sis-kin) n. et adj. m. (du lat. Francisais, François). Religieux de l'ordre fondé par saint François d'Assise : les franciscains étaient communément appelés en France cordeliers. FRANCISER (zé) v. a. Donner le caractère français, les manières françaises. Donner une terminaison, une inflexion française à un mot d'une autre langue : London, francisé, donne Londres. FRANCISQUE (sis-ke) n. f. (lat. francisca). Hache de guerre, en usage chez les Francs et les Germains. FRANC-JUGE n. m. Membre d'un tribunal secret d'Allemagne, aux xive et xve siècles : le tribunal des francs-juges s'appelait la sainte Wehme. FRANC-MAÇON n. m. Membre d'une société de franc-maçonnerie. Pl. des francs-maçons. FRANC-MAÇONNERIE n. f. Société secrète, répandue dans différentes contrées du globe. V. Part. hist. FRANC-MAÇONNIQUE adj. Qui a rapport à la franc-maçonnerie : signes franc-maçonniques. FRANCO adv. (mot ital.). Sans frais : recevoir un paquet franco de port. FRANCO (du lat. Francus, Franc) mot à terminaison euphonique, qui entre en composition avec certains autres noms de peuples : traité franco-italien. FRANCOLIN n. m. Genre d'oiseaux gallinacés, voisin des perdrix. FRANCOPHILE adj. et n. (de Franc, et du gr. philos, ami). Ami de la France et des Français. FRANC-PARLER (lé) n. m. Franchise de langage. Absence de déguisement dans les paroles. Avoir son franc-parler, se permettre de dire toute la vérité. FRANC-QUARTIER n. m. Blas. Carré occupant le quart de l'écu. Pl. des francs-quartiers. FRANC-RÉAL n. m. Sorte de poire. Pl. des francs-réals. FRANC-TIREUR n. m. Soldat qui, sans faire partie de l'armée régulière, reçoit une commission pour la durée d'une guerre. Pl. des francs-tireurs. FRANGE n. f. (lat. fimbria). Tissu d'où pendent des filets, servant à orner les meubles, les vêtements, etc. Fig. Objet découpé ou pendant comme une frange. FRANGÉ, E adj. Orné de franges : rideaux franges. FRANGER (jé) v. a. (Prend un e muet après le g devant a et o : il frangea, nous frangeons.) Garnir de franges. FRANGEUSE (jeu-ze) n. et adj. f. Ouvrière qui fait des franges : frangeuse en châles. FRANGIER (ji-é), ÈRE ou FRANGER (jé), ÈRE n. et adj. Ouvrier, ouvrière qui fait la frange. FRANGIPANE n. f. (de Frangipani, n. pr.). Sorte d'arôme d'origine italienne, qui servait à parfumer les peaux à gants. Crème épaisse, parfumée aux amandes. Pâtisserie garnie de cette crème. FRANGIPANIER (ni-é) n. m. Genre d'apocynacées, voisin des lauriers-roses. FRANQUETTE (kè-te) n. f. (de franc). N'est usité que dans cette phrase familière : à la bonne franquette, franchement et sans façon. FRAPPAGE n. m. Action de frapper. Résultat de cette action : le frappage de la monnaie. FRAPPANT (fra-pan), E adj. Qui fait une vive impression sur l'esprit : preuves frappantes. Qui saute aux yeux : ressemblance frappante. FRAPPE (fra-pe) n. f. Action de frapper la monnaie : la frappe de la monnaie est réservée d l'État. Empreinte que le balancier fait sur la monnaie. Assortiment de matrices pour fondre des caractères d'imprimerie. FRAPPÉ, E (fra-pé) adj. Saisi, surpris : être frappé d'une chose. Vers bien frappés, où il y a de la force, de l'énergie. Ouvrage frappé au bon coin, bon ouvrage. Imagination frappée, remplie d'une chose, de terreur, par exemple. Temps frappé ou subst. frappé, temps de la mesure que l'on marque en frappant un coup qui produit quelque bruit. FRAPPE-DEVANT (van) n. m. invar. Gros marteau à long manche, à l'usage des forgerons. FRAPPEMENT n. m. Action de frapper : le frappement du rocher par Moïse. FRAPPER (fra-pé) v. a. Donner un ou plusieurs coups. Blesser : Louis XV fut frappé d'un coup de canif par Damiens. Donner une empreinte à: frapper de la monnaie. Atteindre par une décision juridique administrative : frapper une marchandise d'un impôt. Mar. Assujettir (un cordage.) Fig. Faire périr : la mort frappe tous les hommes. Faire retentir : frapper l'air de ses cris. Produire de l'effet : frapper un grand coup. Tomber sur : la lumière frappe les objets. Faire impression sur : frapper les yeux, l'imagination. Congeler au moyen de la glace : frapper de l'eau, une carafe, du champagne. V. n. Frapper à la porte de quelqu'un, le solliciter. Frapper à toutes les portes, avoir recours à un grand nombre de personnes. Se frapper v. pr. S'émotionner, prendre peur devant un danger : malade qui se frappe beaucoup. FRAPPEUR, EUSE (fra-peur, eu-ze) n. Qui frappe. N. m. Ouvrier forgeron qui emploie le marteau. Adjectiv. Esprit frappeur, esprit des morts, qui, selon les spirites, se manifeste par des frappements sur les meubles, les murs, etc. FRASQUE (fras-ke) n. f. (ital. frasca). Tour malin. Extravagance avec éclat : frasques de jeunesse. FRATER (tèr) n. m. (m. lat. signif. frère). Fam. Religieux illettré. Garçon chirurgien. Barbier. Pl. des fraters. FRATERNEL, ELLE (tèr-nèl, è-le) adj. (lat. fraternus ; de frater, frère). Qui est propre à des frères. Qui convient entre frères. Qui a lieu entre personnes unies comme des frères : amitié fraternelle. FRATERNELLEMENT (tèr-nè-le-man) adv. D'une manière fraternelle. FRATERNISATION (tèr-ni-za-si-on) n. f. Action de fraterniser. FRATERNISER v. n. Faire acte de fraternité, de concorde : troupes qui fraternisent. FRATERNITÉ (tèr) n. f. (de fraternel). Relation de frère à frère. Fig. Union intime entre les hommes, entre les membres d'une société : la fraternité est la plus noble des obligations sociales. FRATRICIDE adj. (lat. frater, tris, frère, et caedere, tuer). Relatif au meurtre d'un frère, d'une sœur : luttes fratricides. N. m. Ce meurtre lui-même. N. Qui commet ce crime : Caïn fut le premier des fratricides. FRAUDE (frô-de) n. f. (lat. fraus, dis). Tromperie, acte de mauvaise foi. Contrebande, tromperie au préjudice du fisc : faire la fraude. En fraude loc. adv. frauduleusement. FRAUDER (frô-dé) v. a. Frustrer par quelque fraude : frauder la douane. V. n. Commettre des fraudes : frauder dans un examen. FRAUDEUR, EUSE (frô-deur, eu-ze) n. et adj. Qui fait la fraude. FRAUDULEUSEMENT (frô, ze-man) adv. D'une manière frauduleuse : objets frauduleusement soustraits. FRAUDULEUX, EUSE (frô-du-leû, eu-ze) adj. Enclin à la fraude : esprit frauduleux. Entaché de fraude : marché frauduleux ; banqueroute frauduleuse. FRAXINÉES n. f. pl. Genre d'arbres dont le frêne (lat. fraxinus) est le type. S. une fraxinée. FRAXINELLE (frak-si-nè-le) n. f. (du lat. fraxinus, frêne). Bot. Syn. de dictame. FRAYEMENT n. m. Erythème causé par le frottement chez les animaux. FRAYER (frè-ié) v. a. (lat. fricare, frotter. — Se conj. comme balayer.) Tracer, pratiquer : frayer un sentier. Fig. Frayer la voie à quelqu'un, lui préparer et faciliter la tâche. V. n. Se reproduire, en parlant des poissons. Fig. Avoir des relations: ces deux hommes ne frayent point ensemble. Se frayer v. pr. S'ouvrir : se frayer un passage. FRAYÈRE n. f. Lieu où les poissons frayent. FRAYEUR n. f. (du lat. fragor, bruit). Crainte vive, grande peur causée par l'image d'un mal véritable ou apparent : la frayeur de la mort. FRAYOIR n. m. (de frayer). Marques qui restent sur les baliveaux contre lesquels le cerf a frotté son bois nouveau. FREDAINE (dè-ne) n. f. Fam. Folie de jeunesse. FREDERIC (rik) n. m. Ancienne monnaie d'or de Russie, à l'effigie de Frédéric II. Monnaie d'or prussienne, valant 20 fr. 80 c. FREDON n. m. (du lat. fritinnire, gazouiller). Roulade, tremblement de voix en chantant. FREDONNEMENT n. m. Action de fredonner. FREDONNER (do-né) v. a. et n. Faire des fredons. (Vx.) Chanter à demi-voix : fredonner un vieux refrain. FRÉGATE n. f. (ital. fregata). Bâtiment à voiles de l'ancienne marine. Vaisseau cuirassé à une seule batterie couverte et moins de 60 bouches à feu : les frégates ont été remplacées par les croiseurs. Genre d'oiseaux palmipèdes, habitant les mers tropicales, à ailes immenses et puissantes : les frégates traversent, dit-on, l'Atlantique entier. FREIN (frin) n. m. (lat. frenum). Mors, partie de la bride qu'on met dans la bouche du cheval pour le diriger. Ce qui bride ou retient un organe : frein de la langue. Appareil au moyen duquel on peut ralentir ou même arrêter complètement le mouvement d'une machine, d'une voiture, etc. Fig. Ce qui retient dans les bornes du devoir : le frein de la loi. Ronger son frein, dévorer son dépit, supporter impatiemment une chose. FRELAMPIER n. m. (de frère lampier, frère chargé d'allumer les lampes dans un couvent). Homme qui n'est bon à rien. FRELATAGE, FRELATEMENT (man) n. m. ou FRELATERIE (rî) n. f. Action de frelater. FRELATER v. a. (du holl. verlaten, transvaser). Falsifier une substance en y mêlant des substances étrangères : frelater du vin. FRELATEUR n. m. Celui qui frelate. (Peu us.) FRÊLE adj. (lat. fragilis). Fragile : tige frêle. Fig. Faible : frêle appui. FRELON n. m. Sorte de grosse guêpe d'Europe : la piqûre du frelon est très douloureuse. FRELUCHE n. f. Petite houppe de soie. Fig. Chose frivole. FRELUQUET n. m. Fam. Jeune homme léger, frivole et sans mérite. FRÉMIR v. n. (lat. fremere). Trembler de crainte, de colère, d'horreur, etc. Être agité d'un tremblement : les arbres frémissent sous le vent. Se dit aussi d'un liquide près de bouillir et des corps agités de vibrations promptes et courtes. FRÉMISSANT, E adj. Qui frémit. FRÉMISSEMENT n. m. Émotion avec tremblement des membres. Tremblement qui accompagne une indisposition. Agitation des molécules d'un corps : frémissement de l'air. Petit mouvement qui se produit dans un liquide près de bouillir. FRÊNAIE (nè) n. f. Terrain planté de frênes. FRÊNE n. m. (lat. fraxinus). Genre d'oléacées, comprenant de beaux arbres forestiers, à bois blanc, dur et résistant : le frêne atteint 35 mètres de hauteur. FRÉNÉSIE (zî) n. f. (du gr. phrenesis, trouble, agitation). Délire furieux. Fig. Excès dans une passion : se livrer au jeu avec frénésie. FRÉNÉTIQUE adj. et n. Atteint de frénésie. Furieux : transport frénétique. Au fig. : applaudissements frénétiques. FRÉNÉTIQUEMENT (ke-man) adv. D'une manière frénétique : applaudir frénétiquement. FRÉQUEMMENT (ka-man) adv. Souvent. FRÉQUENCE (kan-se) n. f. Réitération fréquente. Fréquence du pouls, vitesse des battements. Ant. Rareté. FRÉQUENT (kan), E adj. (lat. frequens). Qui arrive souvent. Pouls fréquent, pouls qui bat très vite. Ant. Rare, exceptionnel, unique. FRÉQUENTABLE (kan) adj. Que l'on peut fréquenter : les envieux sont difficilement fréquentables. FRÉQUENTATIF, IVE (kan) n. et adj. Se dit d'un verbe qui marque une action fréquemment répétée, comme clignoter, crachoter, criailler. FRÉQUENTATION (kan-ta-si-on) n. f. Communication habituelle avec quelqu'un : éviter les mauvaises fréquentations. Fréquentation des sacrements, usage fréquent des sacrements. FRÉQUENTER (kan-té) v. a. Visiter fréquemment, aller souvent dans un lieu. Fréquenter une maison, une personne. V. n. Aller fréquemment chez ou dans : fréquenter chez quelqu'un. FRÈRE n. m. (lat. frater). Né du même père et de la même mère, ou seulement de l'un des deux : Caïn et Abel étaient frères. Fig. Se dit de tous les hommes, comme étant sortis du même père : on doit toujours secourir ses frères. Nom que se donnent les religieux entre eux ou que l'on joint au nom de certains ordres religieux. Frère germain, frère né du même père et de la même mère. Frère consanguin, frère né seulement du même père. Frère utérin, frère né seulement de la même mère. Frères jumeaux, frères nés d'un même accouchement. Frères de lait, l'enfant de la nourrice et celui qu'elle a nourri du même lait. Frères d'armes, guerriers qui combattent ensemble. Faux frère, celui qui trahit une société dont il fait partie. FRÉROT (ro) n. m. Fam. Petit frère. FRESAIE (zè) n. f. Nom vulgaire de la chouette. FRESQUE (frès-ke) n. f. (de l'ital. fresco, frais). Art de peindre avec des couleurs détrempées dans de l'eau de chaux, sur une muraille fraîchement enduite : peindre à fresque. Tableau ainsi peint : Raphaël décora d'admirables fresques la chapelle Sixtine. FRESSURE n. f. Le cœur, la rate, le foie et les poumons d'un animal, pris ensemble : une fressure de veau. FRET (frè) n. m. (bas all. fracht). Louage d'un bâtiment pour prendre la mer. Prix du louage d'un bâtiment. Cargaison : fret d'aller, fret de retour. FRÈTEMENT (man) n. m. Action de fréter. FRÉTER (té) v. a. (de fret. — Se conj. comme accélérer.) Donner ou prendre un vaisseau à louage. Le charger, l'équiper. FRÉTEUR n. m. Celui qui donne un navire à loyer. — L’affréteur est celui qui prend le navire à loyer, et le prix du loyer s'appelle fret. Le contrat est désigné sous le nom d’affrètement (Océan) ou de nolissement (Méditerranée), et l'écrit constatant le contrat est dit charte-partie. FRÉTILLANT (ll mll., an), E adj. Vif, remuant. FRÉTILLEMENT (ll mll., e-man) ou FRÉTILLAGE (ll mll.) n. m. Mouvement de ce qui frétille. FRÉTILLER v. n. S'agiter par des mouvements vifs et courts : frétiller de joie. FRÉTILLON (ll mll.) n. Fam. Personne qui ne cesse de s'agiter. FRETIN n. m. Menu poisson : rejeter à l'eau le fretin. Fig. Chose de nulle valeur. FRETTAGE n. m. Action de fretter : le frettage d'une roue. FRETTE (fré-te) n. f. Cercle de fer qui entoure un morceau de bois pour l'empêcher de se fendre, et principalement le moyeu des roues. Cercle en acier ajusté autour d'un canon, pour le renforcer. FRETTE (fre-te) n. f. Archit. Demi-baguette ronde ou plate, dessinant des lignes brisées sur une moulure plate. Blas. Meuble d'armoiries fait de six cotices entrelacées, moitié dans le sens de la bande, moitié dans le sens de la barre. FRETTÉ, E (frèté) adj. Blas. Chargé d'une frette. FRETTER (frè-té) v. a. Garnir d'une frette. FREUX (freû) n. m. Nom vulgaire d'une espèce de corbeau d'un noir brillant, à reflets pourpres. FRIABILITÉ n. f. Caractère, nature de ce qui est friable : la friabilité de la craie. FRIABLE adj. (lat. friabilis). Qui peut être aisément réduit en poudre : roche, terre friable. FRIAND (fri-an), E adj. (de frire). Qui aime les morceaux délicats et qui s'y connaît. Qui aime beaucoup : l'ours est friand de miel. Délicat, en parlant des mets. Fig. Appétissant. N. m. Sorte de pâtisserie faite de pâte feuilletée, garnie d'un hachis de viande, de champignons, etc. FRIANDISE (di-ze) n. f. Goût pour les mets Ans et délicats. Pl. Sucreries : donner trop de friandises à un enfant. FRICANDEAU (dô) n. m. Morceau de viande ou de poisson lardé, qui se sert comme entrée de table : un fricandeau de veau au jus, à l'oseille. FRICASSÉE (ka-sé) n. f. Viande fricassée : fricassée de poulet. Ancienne danse à figures irrégulières. Fig. Mélange confus de choses diverses. FRICASSER (ka-sé) v. a. Accommoder dans une sauce de la viande coupée par morceaux. Fig. Consumer promptement : il a fricassé tout son bien. FRICASSEUR (ka-seur) n. m. Celui qui fricasse. Mauvais cuisinier. FRICHE n. f. Etendue de terrain qu'on ne cultive pas et où ne croissent que des herbes, des broussailles : laisser une terre en friche. FRICHTI n. m. Pop. Fricot. FRICOT (ko) n. m. Fam. Ragoût de viande fricassée. FRICOTER (té) v. n. Pop. Se régaler. V. a. Accommoder en ragoût. Fig. Dépenser en bonne chère. Se procurer des bénéfices illicites. FRICOTEUR, EUSE (eu-ze) n. Pop. Qui aime la bonne chère. Celui qui se procure des bénéfices illicites. Maraudeur. Soldat qui esquive le plus qu'il peut des obligations de son métier. FRICTION n. f. (lat. frictio). Frottement que l'on fait sur quelque partie du corps. Par ext. Nettoyage de la tête avec une eau aromatique : une friction à la quinine. — Les frictions sèches se font avec les mains, une brosse, de la flanelle, un gant ou une lanière de crin. Les frictions humides se pratiquent avec des liniments, des huiles, des préparations alcooliques, des onguents, etc. Les frictions assouplissent les membres, régularisent les fonctions de la peau, activent la circulation. FRICTIONNER (frik-si-o-né) v. a. Faire des frictions : frictionner un malade, un bras. FRIGIDITÉ n. f. (du lat. frigidus, froid). État de ce qui est froid : la frigidité cadavérique. FRIGORIFÈRE n. m. Chambre de froid dans les appareils frigorifiques. FRIGORIFIQUE adj. (lat. frigus, oris, froid, et facere, faire). Qui produit le froid : on utilise des appareils frigorifiques pour la conservationde la viande. FRILEUX, EUSE adj. et n. (lat. frigorosus). Fort sensible au froid. FRIMAIRE (mè-re) n. m. (rad. frimas). Troisième mois du calendrier républicain (du 21 nov. au 20 déc.) FRIMAS (ma) n. m. Brouillard froid et épais, qui se glace en tombant. Au pl. L'hiver. FRIME n. f. Pop. Démonstration qui n'est que pour l'apparence. Chose qui n'a rien de sérieux. FRIMOUSSE (mou-se) n. f. Fam. Figure, face : frimousse chiffonnée (en mauv. part.) FRINGALE n. f. (corrupt. de faim valle). Faim subite et violente. FRINGANT (ghan), E adj. Qui est vif, alerte, fort éveillé : cheval fringant. FRINGUER (ghé) v. n. Danser, sautiller. FRIPE n. f. Chiffon. (Vx.) Pop. Tout ce qui peut s'étaler sur le pain (beurre, fromage, confitures, etc.). FRIPER (pé) v. a. (de fripe). Chiffonner, user, gâter: friper une robe, ses habits. Manger goulûment. Dissiper : friper son patrimoine. FRIPERIE (rî) n. f. Vêtements, meubles usés. Commerce qu'on en fait. Fig. Chose usée, sans valeur. FRIPE-SAUCE (sô-se) n. m. invar. Fam. Goinfre. Mauvais cuisinier. . FRIPIER (pi-é), ÈRE n. et adj. Qui vend de vieux habits, etc. FRIPON, ONNE (o-ne) n. et adj. Qui trompe adroitement, fourbe, escroc, filou : se laisser duper par un fripon. Petit fripon, enfant espiègle. Air, œil fripon, éveillé. Ant. Honnête, probe. FRIPONNEAU (po-nô) n. m. Fam. Diminutif de fripon. FRIPONNER (po-né) v. a. Escroquer, dérober avec adresse. (Peu us.) FRIPONNERIE n. f. Action de fripon. Ant. Honnêteté, probité. FRIQUET (kè) n. m. Moineau de petite espèce. FRIRE v. a. défect. (lat. frigere. — Je fris, tu fris, il frit, sans pl. Je frirai, nous frirons. Je frirais, nous fririons. Impér. fris, sans pl. Frit, e. Les autres formes sont inusitées ; pour y suppléer, on emploie le verbe faire, suivi de l'infin. frire.) Faire cuire dans une poêle avec du beurre, de l'huile, du saindoux bouillant. V. n. Se cuire dans la poêle : le poisson frit. Fig. Il n'y à rien à frire, rien à manger, rien à faire. FRISAGE (za-je) n. m. Action de friser. FRISE (fri-ze) n. f. (lat. phrygium). Archit. Partie de l'entablement entre l'architrave et la corniche : sur les frises du Panthéon est représentée la procession des panathénées. Surface plane formant une bande continue. Théâtr. Bande de toile placée au cintre pour figurer le ciel. FRISE (fri-ze) n. f. Etoffe de laine à poil frisé. Gros feutre pour calfater les navires. FRISE (fri-ze) n. f. (de Frise, n. géogr.). Toile venant de Frise. Fortif. Cheval de frise, grosse pièce de bois hérissée de pointes de tous côtés. FRISÉ, E (zé) adj. Tortillé, contourné en tire-bouchon , crépu : cheveux, poils frisés. Chou frise, dont la feuille est toute crêpée. Ant. Lisse, plat. FRISER (zé) v. a. Crêper, mettre en boucles : friser ses cheveux. Fig. Raser, effleurer : la balle lui a frisé le visage. Être prêt d'atteindre, manquer de peu : friser la quarantaine, la corde. V. n. : ses cheveux frisent naturellement. Ant. Défriser. FRISETTE (zè-te) n. f. Petite boucle de cheveux frisés. FRISOIR (zoir) n. m. Instrument pour friser les cheveux. FRISOLÉE (zo-lé) ou FRISELÉE (ze-lé) n. f. Maladie de la pomme de terre. FRISON (zon) n. m. Boucle d'une frisure. FRISON, ONNE adj. et n. De la Frise. FRISOTTER (zo-té) v. a. Friser souvent. FRISQUET, ETTE (fris-kè, è-te) adj. Qui approche du froid : bise frisquette. Adv. Pop. : il fait frisquet. FRISQUETTE n. f. Châssis d'imprimerie garni en papier et posé sur la feuille, pour garantir les marges et les blancs. FRISSON (fri-son) n. m. (lat. frictio). Sensation de froid, accompagnée d'une crispation de la peau et d'un certain tremblement : la fièvre est souvent précédée de frissons. Fig. Saisissement qui vient de la peur ou de quelque passion violente. FRISSONNANT , E adj. Qui frissonne. FRISSONNEMENT (fri-so-ne-man) n. m. Léger frisson. FRISSONNER v. n. Avoir le frisson. Fig. Être fortement ému : frissonner d'horreur. FRISURE (zu-re) n. f. Façon de friser. Chevelure frisée. FRIT (fri), E adj. Cuit dans la friture : poisson frit. Pommes de terre frites. FRITILLAIRE n. f. Genre de liliacées, dont l'espèce principale est la couronne impériale. FRITTE (fri-te) n. f. Mélange de sable et de soude dont on fait le verre. Cuisson de ce mélange. FRITURE n. f. Action et manière de frire. Huile, beurre, graisse servant à frire. Poisson frit : friture de goujons. FRITURIER (ri-é), ÈRE n. Marchand de friture. FRIVOLE adj. (lat. frivolus). Vain, léger, futile, sans importance. Qui a du goût pour les choses futiles : Marie-Antoinette avait le caractère frivole. N. m. Ce qui est frivole : le goût du frivole. Ant. Grave, sérieux. FRIVOLEMENT (man) adv. Avec frivolité. FRIVOLITÉ n. f. Caractère de ce qui est frivole. Chose frivole. Comm. Sorte de dentelle, de broderie. FROC n. m. Partie de l'habit monacal qui couvre la tête et tombe sur les épaules. Vêtement de moine en général. Sorte de lainage grossier. Fig. Profession monacale : prendre le froc. Jeter le froc aux orties, quitter les ordres. Pantalon : Chier dans son froc, avoir très peur. FROCARD n. m. Pop. Moine. FROID, E adj. (lat. frijidus). Privé de chaleur : le sang des reptiles est froid. Qui communique le froid, ou n'en garantit pas : le coton est plus froid que la laine. Refroidi : viandes froides. Fig. Flegmatique, sérieux, posé, réservé : homme froid. Qui manque de chaleur, de sensibilité : orateur, style froid. Battre froid à quelqu'un, lui faire moins bon accueil. Humeurs froides, scrofules. Loc. adv. : À froid, sans mettre au feu : infusion à froid. Fig. Sans passion, sans sincérité : enthousiasme à froid. Ant. Chaud, bouillant, ardent, torride. FROID n. m. (lat. frigus). Absence de chaleur : le froid polaire peut congeler le mercure. Sensation que font éprouver l'absence, la perte, la diminution de la chaleur : le froid très violent produit l'effet du feu. Fig. Indifférence. Air sérieux et composé : il est d'un froid glacial. Affaiblissement des sentiments mutuels : il y a du froid entre eux. Gêne : cette proposition jeta un froid dans l'assemblée. Ant. Chaleur. FROIDEMENT adv. De manière à avoir froid : être vêtu froidement. Fig. Avec froideur : accueillir froidement. Ant. Chaudement. FROIDEUR n. f. État de ce qui est froid. Fig. Défaut d'ardeur. Indifférence. Mécontentement réciproque. Défaut d'animation : froideur de style. Ant. Ardeur, chaleur. FROIDIR v. n. Devenir froid. (Peu us.) FROIDURE n. f. Froid répandu dans l'air. L'hiver : au retour de la froidure. FROIDUREUX, EUSE adj. Qui amène la froidure. Qui craint le froid. (Vx.) FROISSEMENT (froi-se-man) n. m. Action de froisser. Fig. : les froissements des intérêts ; le froissement de l'amour-propre. FROISSER (froi-se) v. a. (lat. pop. frustiare; de frustum, morceau). Meurtrir par une pression violente : se froisser un membre. Chiffonner : froisser du drap. Fig. Blesser, choquer : froisser les opinions de quelqu'un. Se froisser v. pr. Être froissé. Fig. Être blessé, offensé : se froisser d'une plaisanterie. FROISSURE n. f. Impression qui demeure à un corps qui a été froissé. FRÔLEMENT (man) n. m. Action de frôler. Son résultat : bruit causé par le frôlement des branches. FRÔLER (lé) v. a. Toucher légèrement en passant. FROMAGE n. m. (pour formage, de forme). Aliment obtenu par la fermentation du caillé, après coagulation du lait. Fromage d'Italie, hachis de foie de veau ou de cochon, de lard et de panne. Fromage de cochon, hachis de porc frais. Fig. Entre la poire et le fromage, à la fin du repas, lorsque la gaieté et la liberté sont plus grandes. — Les fromages les plus estimés sont : le roquefort, le gruyère, le neufchâtel, le hollande, le parmesan, le livarot, le marottes, le camembert, le chester, le port salut, le brie, le munster, le sassenage, etc. FROMAGEON (jon) n. m. Fromage blanc de lait de brebis, que l'on fabrique dans le midi de la France. FROMAGER (jé) n. m. Genre d'arbres des régions tropicales, appelés scientifiquement bombax, dont les fruits sont couverts d'un duvet analogue au coton. FROMAGER (jé), ÈRE n. et adj. Qui fait, vend des fromages. N. m. Vase percé pour égoutter le fromage. FROMAGERIE (rî) n. f. Endroit où l'on fait, où l'on garde, où l'on vend les fromages : les fromageries de Roquefort sont creusées dans le calcaire. FROMENT (man) n. m. (lat. frumentum). La meilleure espèce du blé. FROMENTACÉE n. et adj. f. Se dit des plantes qui ont du rapport avec le froment, comme le chiendent, le froment de haies, etc. FROMENTAL, E, AUX (man) adj. Qui a rapport au froment. FROMENTAL (man) n. m. Espèce d'avoine, employée surtout comme fourrage. Champ producteur du froment. (Vx.) FROMENTEAU (man-tô) n. m. Variété de raisin, qui n'est autre que le pineau de Bourgogne. FRONCE n. f. (de froncer.) Chacun des plis faits à une étoffe. Pli défectueux dans le papier. FRONCEMENT (man) n. m. Action de froncer, de rider, surtout en parlant des sourcils et du front. FRONCER (sé) v. a. (Prend une cédille sous le c devant a et o : il fronça, nous fronçons.) Resserrer, en parlant des sourcils. Rider, en parlant du front. Plisser : froncer une robe. FRONCIS (si) n. m. Ensemble des plis faits à une robe, à une chemise, etc. FRONDAISON (dè-zon) n. f. (du lat. frons, dis, feuillage). Epoque où paraissent les feuilles. Le feuillage lui-même : une abondante frondaison. FRONDE n. f. (lat. funda). Instrument fait d'un morceau de cuir et de deux bouts de corde, avec lequel on lance des pierres ou des balles : les frondes des anciens tuaient un homme à plus de 400 pas. Jouet d'enfant servant au même usage. La Fronde, v. Part. hist. FRONDER (dé) v. a. Lancer avec la fronde. Blâmer, critiquer : fronder le pouvoir. FRONDESCENT (dès-san), E adj. Qui se couvre de feuillage : arbres frondescents. FRONDEUR n. m. Qui lance des pierres avec une fronde : les frondeurs baléares étaient célèbres dans l'antiquité. Fig. Qui aime à critiquer, à contredire, à blâmer. Partisan de la Fronde. V. Part. hist. FRONDIFÈRE adj. (lat. frons, dis, feuillage, et ferre, porter). Feuillu, qui porte des expansions foliacées : arbre très frondifère. FRONT (fron) n. m. (lat. frons, tis). Partie supérieure du visage, depuis la naissance des cheveux jusqu'aux sourcils : un front haut et bombé dénote souvent une grande intelligence. (V. la planche homme.) Fig. Tout le visage considéré quant à son expression : montrer un front serein. La tête : courber, relever le front. Le devant : le front d'un bataillon. Partie supérieure et antérieure : le front d'une montagne. Hardiesse, impudence : vous avez eu le front de... Front de bataille, ligne que présente une troupe en ordre de bataille. Faire front, se tourner en face, de manière à tenir tête à l'attaque. De front loc. adv. Par devant : attaquer de front. Côte à côte : aller de front. Ensemble : mener deux affaires de front. Sans ménagement : heurter de front les opinions, les préjugés de quelqu'un. FRONTAL ou FRONTAIL n. m. Partie de la têtière du cheval qui passe en avant de la tête et au-dessus des yeux. V. harnais. FRONTAL, E, AUX adj. Qui concerne le front : veine frontale. N. m. Os frontal. Bandeau ou topique qu'on applique sur le front. FRONTEAU (tô) n. m. Bandeau de toile, que les religieuses portent sur le front. Frontail. Guidon de certaines armes à feu. FRONTIÈRE n. f. Limite qui sépare deux États : la frontière franco-espagnole suit la crête des Pyrénées. Frontière naturelle, celle qui suit un accident géographique, rivière, montagne, etc. Frontière artificielle ou conventionnelle, celle qui est tracée sans tenir compte de la topographie. Adjectiv. Qui est limitrophe : place frontière. FRONTIGNAN n. m. Vin muscat, récolté près de Frontignan : un verre de frontignan. FRONTISPICE n. m. (lat. frons, tis, front, et aspicere, regarder). Face principale d'un monument : le frontispice du Panthéon. Titre imprimé d'un livre avec vignettes. Gravure placée en regard du titre d'un livre. FRONTON n. m. (rad. front). Ornement triangulaire d'architecture, quelquefois semi-circulaire, audessus de l'entrée d'un édifice : le fronton du Parthénon représentait la naissance d'Athéna. FROTTAGE n. m. Travail de celui qui frotte. FROTTÉE (fro-té) n. f. Pop. Coups nombreux que l'on donne ou que l'on reçoit. FROTTEMENT n. m. Action de deux corps qui se frottent : le frottement engendre la chaleur. Fig. Contact, effet de l'action habituelle. A frottement, se dit d'une manière d'ajuster une pièce dans une autre, de manière que l'une ne soit mobile sur l'autre qu'avec un frottement plus ou moins grand. FROTTER (fro-té) v. a. Passer à plusieurs reprises, et en appuyant, un corps sur un autre. Enduire de cire : frotter un parquet. Frictionner. Fig. et fam. Battre, maltraiter : on l'a frotté d'importance. Frotter la toile à voile, y produire des plis distincts. V. n. Produire un frottement. Fam. Se frotter à v. pr. S'attaquer à. Loc prov. : Qui s'y frotte s'y pique, celui qui s'y risque s'en repent. FROTTEUR n. m. Qui frotte les parquets. Pièce d'une machine qui frotte sur une autre. FROTTIS (fro-ti) n. m. Couche de couleur légère et transparente. FROTTOIR n. m. Linge, brosse, etc., outil pour frotter. Chacun des coussins entre lesquels tourne le plateau d'une machine électrique. FROUEMENT n. m. Action de frouer. FROUER (frou-é) v. n. Imiter à la pipée le vol et le cri de la chouette pour attirer les oiseaux. FROU-FROU ou FROUFROU (onomat.) n. m. Froissement des feuilles, des vêtements, surtout en parlant d'une robe de femme. Faire du froufrou, faire de l'étalage. Pl. des frou-frous ou froufrous. FROUSSARD , E adj. et n. Pop. Poltron. FROUSSE (frou-se) n. f. Pop. Peur extrême. FRUCTIDOR (fruk) n. m. (du lat. fructus, fruit, et du gr. dôron, don). Douzième mois de l'année républicaine (du 18 août au 16 sept.). V. Part. hist. FRUCTIFÈRE (fruk) adj. (lat. fructus, fruit, et ferre, porter). Qui produit des fruits : rameau fructifère. (On dit aussi fructifère.) FRUCTIFIANT (fruk-ti-fi-an), E adj. Productif: plante fructifiante. Fig. Fécond en résultats avantageux : industries fructifiantes. FRUCTIFICATION (fruk, si-on) n. f. Formation du fruit. Ensemble des organes reproducteurs, chez les cryptogames. Epoque où se produisent les fruits. FRUCTIFIER (fruk-ti-fi-é) v. n. (lat. fructus, fruit, et facere, faire. — Se conj. comme prier.) Rapporter du fruit. Fig. Produire un résultat avantageux : cette somme a fructifié. FRUCTUEUSEMENT (fruk-tu-eu-ze-man) adv. Avec fruit, utilement. Ant. Infructueusement. FRUCTUEUX, EUSE (fruk-tu-eû, eu-ze) adj. (lat. fructuosus). Profitable : travail fructueux. Ant. Infructueux , improductif, infécond, stérile. FRUGAL, E, AUX adj. (lat. frugalis ; de frux, gis, fruit). Qui se contente de peu pour sa nourriture : les Spartiates étaient très frugaux. Qui n'est pas recherché, en parlant des aliments : vie frugale. FRUGALEMENT (man) adv. D'une manière frugale : déjeuner frugalement. FRUGALITÉ n. f. Sobriété. Ant. Intempérance. FRUGIVORE adj. (lat. frux, gis, fruit, et vorare, dévorer). Qui se nourrit de végétaux et, en général, de fruits : l'écureuil est frugivore. N. : un frugivore. FRUIT (fru-i) n. m. (lat. fructus). Production des végétaux qui succède à la fleur, et qui contient la semence : les fruits ne doivent pas être mangés trop verts. Fruit sec, fruit sans pulpe. Fig. Elève d'une grande école qui, ayant échoué à l'examen de sortie, se trouve sans situation. Homme qui n'a pas réussi dans sa carrière. Fruit défendu, allusion au fruit de l'arbre de vie auquel Adam et Eve avaient reçu ordre de ne pas toucher (Bible.) Fig. Objet dont il n'est pas permis d'user. Profit, avantage : le fruit du travail, de l'étude. Résultat mauvais : la misère est le fruit de la paresse. Pl. Toutes les productions de la terre : les fruits de la terre. Revenus d'un fonds quelconque. Dr. Fruits vendants par les racines, récoltes encore sur pied. Fruits pendants par branches, fruits qui viennent des arbres et qui ne sont pas encore récoltés. — Le fruit est l'ensemble de la graine et du pistil venus à maturité ; il est formé de deux parties : 1° le péricarpe, servant d'enveloppe aux graines, et divisé lui-même en épicarpe, mésocarne et endocarpe, et, 2° la graine. Suivant la forme qu'ils affectent, les fruits reçoivent différents noms. FRUIT (fru-i) n. m. Inclinaison donnée au côté extérieur des murailles d'une construction, la surface intérieure restant verticale. FRUITÉ, E adj. Se dit de l'huile d'olive qui a conservé le goût du fruit vert. FRUITERIE (rî) n. f. Lieu où l'on conserve le fruit. Commerce du fruitier. Sa boutique. FRUITIER (ti-é), ÈRE adj. Qui porte des fruits : arbre fruitier. FRUITIER (ti-é), ÈRE n. Qui vend des fruits, des légumes. Personne qui fabrique des fromages dans la Franche-Comté et le Jura. N. m. Lieu sec et frais où l'on conserve les fruits. N. f. Association pour la fabrication et la vente du fromage, dans la FrancheComté et le Jura. Local où se fabriquent ces fromages. FRUMENTAIRE adj. (du lat. frumentum). Qui se rapporte au blé : loi frumentaire. FRUSQUES (frus-ke) n. f. pl. Pop. Vieux effets d'habillement, de mobilier. FRUSQUIN n. m. Pop. Tout ce qu'un homme a d'argent, de nippes. (On dit plus souvent saint-frusquin : tout son saint-frusquin lui a été volé.) FRUSTE (frus-te) adj. (ital. frusto). Se dit d'une médaille ou d'une sculpture usée par le temps. Fig. Style fruste, style rude, non poli. FRUSTRATEUR n. m. Celui qui frustre. FRUSTRATION (frus-tra-si-on) n. f. Action de frustrer. FRUSTRATOIRE adj. Fait dans l'intention de frustrer : clause frustratoire. FRUSTRER v. a. (lat. frustrari). Priver quelqu'un de ce qui lui est dû : frustrer un associé de sa part de bénéfice. FRUTESCENT (tès-san), E adj. (du lat. frutex, arbrisseau). Bot. A tige ligneuse, comme un arbrisseau. FUCACÉES (sé) n. f. pl. Famille d'algues phéophycées, qui a le fucus pour type. S. une fucacée. FUCHSIA n. m. (de Fuchs, bot. allem.). Genre d'onagrariacées, comprenant des arbrisseaux à fleurs rouges pendantes. FUCHSINE n. f. Matière colorante rouge : la fuchsine oxydant l'aniline par la nitrobenzine. FUCUS (kuss) n. m. Nom scientifique du varech. FUERO (fu-é) n. m. (m. esp.). Ancienne loi espagnole, garantissant les privilèges d'une ville, d'un pays : beaucoup de pays d'Aragon ont conservé leurs fueros (ross.) FUGACE adj. (lat. fugax ; de fugere, fuir). Qui disparaît aussitôt après s'être montré: parfum fugace. Au fig. : couleur fugace. FUGACITÉ n. f. Caractère de ce qui est fugace. FUGITIF, IVE n. et adj. (lat. fugitivus ; de fugere, fuir). Qui fuit : recueillir un fugitif. Fig. Qui passe rapidement : ombre fugitive. Peu durable : espoir fugitif. Poésies fugitives, petites pièces de vers simples et courtes Ant. Durable, permanent. FUGITIVEMENT (man) adv. D'une manière fugitive. FUGUE (fu-ghe) n. f. (ital. fuga). Mus. Morceau où les différentes parties se succèdent en répétant le même motif ou sujet. Fam. Escapade: faire une fugue. FUGUÉ, E (ghé) adj. Mus. Qui est en forme de fugue. FUIE (fu-î) n. f. Petit colombier. FUIR v. n. (lat. fugere. — Je fuis, nous fuyons. Je fuyais, nous fuyions. Je fuis, nous fuîmes. Je fuirai, nous fuirons. Je fuirais, nous fuirions. Fuis, fuyons, fuyez. Que je fuie, que nous fuyions. Que je fuisse, que nous fuissions. Fuyant. Fui, fuie.) S'éloigner rapidement pour échapper : fuira travers champs. S'éloigner, s'écouler avec rapidité : l'hiver a fui. Être incliné en arrière : front qui fuit. Laisser échapper : ce tonneau fuit. V. a. Eviter en s'éloignant : fuir le danger. FUITE n. f. Action de fuir. Echappement d'un liquide, d'un gaz. Fissure par laquelle s'échappe un gaz, un liquide. Fig. Moyen dilatoire : user de fuites. FULGURAL, ALE, AUX adj. (lat. fulguralis). Qui concerne la foudre, ou la divination par la foudre. FULGURANT (ran), E adj. (du lat. fulgur, éclair). Qui lance des éclairs. Au fig. : regard fulgurant. Méd. Se dit de certaines douleurs intenses et rapides. FULGURATION (si-on) n. f. (lat. fulgur, éclair). Eclair qui n'est pas accompagné de tonnerre. FULIGINEUX, EUSE adj. (du lat. fuligo, inis, suie). Qui a la couleur de la suie. FULIGO n. m. Genre de champignons myxomycètes : le fuligo tache les feuilles des plantes. FULMICOTON n. m. V. coton-poudre. FULMINANT (nan), E adj. (de fulminer). Qui lance la foudre : Jupiter fulminant. Fig. Qui éclate en menaces : homme toujours fulminant. Chim. Qui produit une détonation : poudre fulminante. FULMINATE n. m. Chim. Sel produit par la combinaison de l'acide fulminique avec une base : le fulminate de mercure sert à la fabrication des amorces. FULMINATION (si-on) n. f. Détonation d'une substance fulminante. (Peu us.) Action de fulminer. FULMINATOIRE adj. Qui fulmine : sentence fulminatoire. FULMINER (né) v. n. (du lat. fulmen, inis, foudre). Faire explosion. Fig. Eclater en menaces : fulminer contre quelqu'un. V. a. Lancer avec certaines formalités religieuses : fulminer une excommunication. Fig. Formuler avec véhémence : fulminer des imprécations. FULMINIQUE adj. (de fulminer). Chim. Se dit d'un acide formant des combinaisons métalliques qui produisent de violentes explosions. FUMAGE n. m. Action de donner une fausse couleur d'or à l'argent, en l'exposant à la fumée de certaines compositions. Exposition de certains aliments à la fumée pour les mieux conserver : jambons soumis au fumage. FUMAGE n. m. ou FUMAISON (mè-zon) n. f. Action de répandre le fumier sur les champs. FUMAGINE n. f. Maladie des plantes, caractérisée par des croûtes noires qui se développent sur les feuilles. FUMANT (man), E adj. Qui fume : cendre fumante. Fumant de sang, souillé de sang fraîchement versé. FUMARIACÉES (sé) n. f. pl. Bot. Famille de dycotylédones dialypétales, ayant pour type le fumeterre. S. une fumariacée. FUMÉ n. m. Empreinte d'un caractère d'imprimerie récemment fondu, et noirci à la fumée. Epreuve en noir d'une gravure, pour voir si elle est bien venue. FUMÉE (mé) n. f. Mélange de gaz, de vapeur d'eau et de particules plus ou moins ténues, qui se dégage des corps en combustion. Fig. Choses vaines : la fumée de la gloire. Pl. Excitation produite au cerveau parles boissons alcooliques : les fumées du vin. Passion qui trouble l'âme : fumées de l'orgueil. FUMER (mé) v. n. Jeter de la fumée. Exhaler des vapeurs : les prés fument au printemps. Fig. Pop. Eprouver du dépit, de la colère. V. a. Exposer à la fumée pour faire sécher : fumer des jambons. Fumer du tabac, en aspirer et en rejeter la fumée. FUMER (mé) v. a. Amender, engraisser avec du fumier : fumer une terre. FUMEROLLE (ro-le) n. f. (ital. fumarola). Emission de gaz qui se produit dans les volcans : les fumerolles dégagent souvent du gaz sulfhydrique. FUMERON n. m. Bois non entièrement carbonisé, qui s'enflamme et jette de la fumée. FUMET (mè) n. m. Arôme des viandes, des vins. Odeur émanant du gibier et qui révèle sa présence. FUMETERRE (tè-re) n. f. Genre de fumariacées, comprenant des herbes amères, dépuratives. FUMEUR, EUSE (eu-ze) n. Qui fume habituellement du tabac, de l'opium, etc. FUMEUX, EUSE adj. Qui répand de la fumée : lampe fumeuse. Fig. Qui envoie des vapeurs à la tête : vin fumeux. Peu clair : idées fumeuses. FUMIER (mi-é) n. m. Litière des bestiaux mêlée avec leur fiente : fumier de cheval, de bœuf. Engrais pour la terre. Fig. Objet vil, méprisable. FUMIGATEUR n. m. Celui qui donne les fumigations. Appareil pour enfumer les insectes nuisibles aux plantes. FUMIGATION (si-on) n. f. Action de produire une fumée qui purifie l'air ou qui se répand sur une partie malade. FUMIGATOIRE adj. Qui a rapport aux fumigations. Boîte fumigatoire, qui contient ce qu'il faut pour secourir, par des fumigations, les noyés et les asphyxiés. FUMIGER (jé) v. a. (du lat. fumigare, enfumer. — Prend un e muet après le g devant a et o : il fumigea, nous fumigeons.) Exposer à la fumée. (Peu us.) FUMISTE (mis-te) n. et adj. m. (de fumée). Celui dont le métier est d'entretenir les cheminées en bon état,de fabriquer les appareils de chauffage. Fig. et pop. Mystificateur, mauvais plaisant. FUMISTERIE n. f. Profession, commerce du fumiste. Pop. Plaisanterie, mystification. FUMIVORE adj. (lat. fumus, fumi, fumée, et vorare, dévorer). Qui consume la fumée : appareil fumivore. Substantiv. : un fumivore. FUMOIR n. m. Local où l'on fume le poisson, la viande. Pièce où l'on se réunit pour fumer. FUMURE n. f. Engrais. Enfouissement du fumier dans le sol. FUNAMBULE (nan) n. (lat. funis, corde, et ambulare, marcher). Danseur, danseuse de corde. FUNAMBULESQUE (nan-bu-lès-ke) adj. Qui a rapport aux funambules. Fig. Bizarre. FUNÈBRE adj. Qui a rapport aux funérailles : pompe funèbre. Fig. Triste, lugubre : image funèbre. FUNÈBREMENT (man) adv. D'une manière funèbre, sombre, triste. (Peu us.) FUNÉRAILLES (ra, ll mll.) n. f. pl. (lat. funeralia). Ensemble des cérémonies qui s'accomplissent à l'occasion de la sépulture d'une personne : la France fit à Victor Hugo des funérailles nationales. FUNÉRAIRE (rè-re) adj. Qui concerne les funérailles : frais funéraires. Colonne funéraire, colonne qui porte une urne contenant des cendres, ou qui surmonte un monument funèbre. Drap funéraire, grand drap dont on recouvre le cercueil des morts. FUNESTE (nès-te) adj. (lat. funestus). Malheureux, sinistre, désolant : guerre funeste. Fatal, qui entraîne la mort : sa dernière expédition lui fut funeste. Ant. Favorable, propice. FUNESTEMENT adv. D'une manière funeste. FUNICULAIRE (lè-re) adj. Qui a rapport au funicule. Chemin de fer funiculaire ou subst. funiculaire, chemin de fer destiné à gravir de fortes rampes, et dont les convois sont mus par un câble. FUNICULE n. m. (du lat. funiculus, cordon). Fil qui relie la graine au placenta. FUNIN ou FRANC-FUNIN (fran) n. m. (lat. funis, cordage). Mar. Cordage non goudronné. Pl. des funins ou francs-funins.> FUR n. m. (lat. forum). Usité seulement dans cette locution : au fur et à mesure, d fur et mesure, successivement. (Ne pas dire au fur et mesure.) FURET (rè) n. m. (du lat. fur, voleur). Petit mammifère carnivore, variété du putois, dont on se sert pour la chasse au lapin de garenne. Fig. Personne curieuse, toujours en quête de découvertes. Jeu de société dans lequel les joueurs, assis en rond, font passer un anneau dans une corde, tandis qu'un autre joueur cherche à le prendre. FURETAGE n. m. Chasse au lapin avec le furet. Fig. Action de fureter. Mode d'exploitation, appliqué surtout aux taillis de hêtre. FURETER (té) v. n. (Prend deux t devant une syllabe muette : il furette.) Chasser au furet. Fig. Fouiller, chercher avec soin. FURETEUR, EUSE (eu-ze) n. Qui chasse au furet. Fig. Qui cherche, qui fouille partout. FUREUR n. f. (lat. furor). Colère extrême : entrer en fureur. Folie momentanée. Passion démesurée : la fureur du jeu. Fig. Violence : la fureur des vents. Inspiration : fureur poétique. Ant. Calme, douceur, modération. FURIBOND (bon), E n. et adj. (lat. furibundus). Furieux, sujet à de grands emportements de fureur. Qui exprime la fureur : regards furibonds. Ant. Calme, doux, paisible. FURIE (rî) n. f. (n. des trois divinités infernales. Part hist..) Grand emportement de colère : entrer en furie. Fig. Femme très méchante et emportée. Ardeur, impétuosité de courage : les Italiens, à Fornoue, furent décontenancés parla furie française. FURIEUSEMENT (ze-man) adv. D'une manière furieuse. Fam. A l'excès : il est furieusement riche. FURIEUX, EUSE (ri-eû, eu-ze) adj. et n. Qui est en furie, en fureur. Fig. Impétueux : vent furieux. Ant. Calme, modéré, tranquille, doux. FURIOSO (zo) adj. (mot ital.). Mus. Qui a un caractère violent, furieux : allégro furioso. Adverbialem. : exécuter un morceau furioso. FUROLLE (ro-le) n. f. (de fuir). Feu follet. FURONCLE n. m. (lat. furunculus). Tumeur produite par une inflammation du tissu cellulaire sous-cutané, et qu'on appelle vulgairemet clou. FURONCULOSE (lô-ze) n. f. Maladie caractérisée par des éruptions de furoncle. FURTIF, IVE adj. (du lat. furtum, vol). Qui se fait à la dérobée, en cachette : jeter des regards furtifs. Ant. Ostensible, patent, public. FURTIVEMENT (man) adv. (de furtif). A la dérobée. Ant. Ostensiblement, publiquement. FUSAIN (zin) n. m. Genre de plantes, comprenant des arbrisseaux à bois tendre, qui croissent le long des haies. Charbon fait de ses branches, pour dessiner. Dessin fait avec ce charbon : Decamps a laissé de merveilleux fusains. FUSAINISTE ou FUSINISTE n. Se dit de l'artiste qui fait des dessins au fusain. FUSAÏOLE n. f. (ital. fusaiolo). Archéol. Petit disque percé d'un trou central, destiné à recevoir l'extrémité du fuseau servant à filer le lin. FUSANT (zan), E adj. Qui fuse : couleur fusante. FUSEAU (zô) n. m. (lat. fusus). Petit instrument de bois, renflé vers le milieu, pour filer à la quenouille, pour faire de la dentelle, etc. Broche conique autour de laquelle on envide le fil de coton, de soie, etc. Jambes en fuseau, jambes très grêles. Géom. Partie de la surface d'une sphère, comprise entre deux demi-grands cercles ayant un diamètre commun. (V. les planches surfaces, solides.) Myth. Fuseau des Parques, fuseau sur lequel elles filent la vie de chaque homme. Zool. Genre de mollusques gastéropodes à coquille longue et pointue, répandus dans les mers chaudes. FUSÉE (zé) n. f. (du lat. fusus, fuseau). Fil enroulé sur le fuseau. Pièce de feu d'artifice qui s'élève dans les airs et brûle en fusant : les fusées servent souvent de signaux marins. Dispositif fixé dans les projectiles et servant à les faire éclater. Fusée à la Congrève, fusée très meurtrière, employée surtout pendant les sièges. Horl. Petit cône cannelé, autour duquel s'enroule la chaîne d'une montre. Chacune des extrémités de l'essieu d'une voiture qui entrent dans les moyeux des roues. Chir. Trajet fistuleux. Mus. Trait diatonique qui unit deux notes séparées par un grand intervalle. Blas. Meuble en forme de losange allongé. FUSÉEN (zé-in) n. m. Autrefois, soldat d'artillerie chargé de lancer des fusées de guerre. FUSELÉ, E (ze-lé) adj. Taillé, disposé en fuseau : colonne fuselée. Fig. : doigts fuselés. Blas. Couvert de fusées de deux émaux alternés. FUSELER (lé) v. a. (Prend deux l devant un e muet : je fuselle.) Tailler en fuseau : fuseler une colonne. FUSEMENT (ze-man) n. m. Action de fuser. FUSER (zé) v. n. (du lat. fusum, supin de fundere, fondre). Se fondre par l'action de la chaleur : cette bougie fuse trop vite. Se dit de sels qui, placés sur des charbons ardents, se décomposent en éclatant avec une légère crépitation. Se dit de la poudre, quand elle brûle sans détoner. FUSIBILITÉ (zi) n. f. Qualité, nature de ce qui est fusible. FUSIBLE (zi-ble) adj. (du lat. fusus, fondu). Qui peut être fondu, liquéfié : l'étain est le plus fusible des métaux usuels. Ant. Infusible, réfractaire. FUSIFORME (zi) adj. Bot. En forme de fuseau. FUSIL (zi) n. m. (lat. pop. focile ; de focus, foyer). Arme à feu longue et portative, consistant en un Crosse tube métallique, monté sur un fût en bois. Fig. Soldat armé du fusil : une compagnie à l'effectif de guerre compte environ deux cents fusils. Briquet pour tirer du feu d'un caillou : pierre à fusil. Pièce d'acier recouvrant le bassinet des anciennes armes à feu, contre laquelle venait se heurter le silex. Morceau de fer ou d'acier dont se servent les bouchers pour aiguiser leurs couteaux. FUSILIER (zi-li-é) n. m. Soldat armé d'un fusil. FUSILLADE (zi, ll mll.) n. f. Décharge de plusieurs fusils. Exécution militaire, par le moyen d'une décharge de coups de fusil. FUSILLEMENT n. m. Action de fusiller. (Peu us.) FUSILLER v. a. Tuer à coups de fusil. Passer par les armes : Ney fut fusillé en 1815. FUSION n. f. (lat. fusio). Passage d'un corps solide à l'état liquide, par l'action du feu : la température reste constante pendant toute la durée de la fusion. Fig. Réunion, mélange : la fusion des partis. Ant. Coagulation, solidification, concrétion. FUSIONNEMENT n. m. Action de fusionner. (Peu us.) FUSIONNER v. a. Réunir en une seule association, en un seul parti. V. n. : deux partis qui fusionnent. FUSIONNISTE (zi-o-nis-te) adj. Qui tient à un système de fusion politique ou industrielle. N. Partisan de cette fusion. FUSTANELLE (fus-ta-nè-le) n. f. (du turc fystan, vêtement de femme). Sorte de jupon court, à plis, évasé, s'arrêtant aux genoux, qui fait partie du costume national grec. FUSTET (fus-tè) n. m. Nom vulgaire du sumac des teinturiers. (Peu us.) FUSTIBALE (fus-ti) ou FUSTIBALLE (ba-le) n. f. Archéol. Fronde emmanchée au bout d'un bâton. FUSTIGATION (fus-ti-gha-si-on) n. f. Action de fustiger. FUSTIGER v. a. (lat. fustigare ; de fustis, bâton. — Prend un e muet après le g devant a et o : il fustigea, nous fustigeons.) Battre à coups de verge, de bâton, de fouet, etc. Fig. Châtier, reprendre vivement : Molière a fustigé l'hypocrisie. FÛT (fû) n. m. (du lat. fustis, bois). Bois sur lequel est monté le canon d'une arme à feu. Tonneau. Archit. Partie de la colonne comprise entre la base et le chapiteau : le fût est généralement renflé. Carcasse d'une malle, d'un coffre. FUTAIE (tè) n. f. (de fût.) Forêt dont on exploite les arbres quand ils sont arrivés à une grande dimension. Par ext. Arbre de grande dimension. Haute futaie, celle qui est parvenue à toute sa hauteur. FUTAILLE n. f. Tonneau quelconque pour le vin, les liqueurs, etc. FUTAINE n. f. (de Fostat, faubourg du Caire). Étoffe pelucheuse, de fil et de coton. FUTÉ, E adj. Fam. Fin, rusé : un petit garçon alerte et futé. Ant. Nigaud, benêt. FUTÉE (té) n. f. (de fût). Mastic de colle forte etde sciure de bois pour boucher les trous d'une pièce de bois. FUTILE adj. Sans valeur : raisons futiles. Frivole : esprit futile. Ant. Sérieux, grave, important. FUTILEMENT adv. D'une manière futile. FUTILITÉ n. f. Caractère de ce qui est futile. Chose futile. FUTUR, E adj. Qui sera dans un temps à venir : la vie future. N. Celui, celle qu'on doit épouser bientôt. N. m. Avenir, temps futur. Philos. Futur contingent, fait futur qui peut être ou n'être pas. Gram. Temps du verbe qui indique qu'une chose sera ou se fera : il y a dans les verbes français deux temps pour exprimer le futur : le futur simple et le futur antérieur. Ant. Passé. FUYANT, E adj. Qui fuit. Qui disparaît. Qui paraît s'éloigner par l'effet de la perspective : horizon fuyant. Qui s'incline rapidement : jour fuyant. N. m. Ligne fuyante, perspective. FUYARD, E adj. et n. Qui s'enfuit, qui se sauve, qui a l'habitude de fuir : troupe fuyarde. N. m. Plus particulièrem., soldat qui prend la fuite pendant le combat : rallier les fuyards. <> 05/03/2019 Catégorie:Dictionnaire